


La fiebre infernal

by Volgrand



Series: La Guerra en las sombras [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volgrand/pseuds/Volgrand
Summary: Cuando una organización dedicada a combatir los peligros que moran en la oscuridad detecta un flujo de magia demoníaca, Aitana Pones acude a los Reinos Lobo para comprobar si su teoría sobre el origen del mismo es correcta. Sin embargo lo que encontrará ahí no es más que el inicio de una gran conspiración que pondrá en riesgo no solo a Equestria, sino al mundo entero.Esperad violencia moderada sin descripción explícita de la misma, y un gran peso de la psicología de los personajes.





	1. La esclava poni

**Author's Note:**

> La llegada de Aitana Pones a los Reinos Lobo en busca de un antiguo misterio se ve truncada con el encuentro menos esperado: Una yegua esclavizada por un rico mercader.

**LA GUERRA EN LAS SOMBRAS**

**Prólogo:**

Una precipitada carrera por el bosque.

 

La joven arqueóloga podía sentir la presencia intrusa en su mente, cerrándose sobre su espíritu como una tenaza implacable. Aceleró su desesperado galope, con el instinto animal de dejar atrás el peligro que amenazaba acabar con ella.

 

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado pero, cuando se encontró a solas y no pudo oír a ningún otro poni a su alrededor, Aitana se dejó caer al suelo, cerrando los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, luchando contra lo inevitable. La creciente presencia maléfica en su mente se estaba tornando insoportable por momentos; lo sentía, como una respiración en la nuca, presionando poco a poco contra su maltrecha voluntad.  
  
No aguantaría mucho más.  
  
Kolnarg se regodeaba, sabiendo que pronto superaría a Aitana en la lucha por su mente; la torturaba, introduciendo pequeñas imágenes de lo que haría una vez volviera a caminar por el mundo. Manehattan seria la primera en caer, y su padre se convertiría en un espíritu a su servicio. Después acabaría con los ejércitos que enviaran a por él, y así engrosaría sus filas de no-muertos...  
  
—¡No! —gritó Aitana, metiendo un casco en las grandes alforjas que siempre llevaba—. ¡No lo permitire!  
  
La daga salio rápidamente de su escondite, asida mediante una correa a la pata de la yegua marrón, la cual la giro hacia su propio corazón. Durante un instante pensó en todo lo que había hecho mal, todo lo que podría haber cambiado la historia que la había llevado hasta ahí: Debió suicidarse mucho antes; debió haber enterrado la maldita brujula en un bloque de cemento y despues lanzarla al fondo de océano; debió hablar con su padre, decirle que lo perdonaba; debió hablar con Daring Do para que pudieran gritar juntas el dolor por la traición...  
  
Debió haberle dicho a Hope que le había mentido.  
  
Durante un minúsculo instante, notó a Kolnarg encogerse en su mente. Era la ultima salida de Aitana, su ultima posibilidad.  
  
— _No puedes hacerlo, Arqueóloga_ —susurró la yegua con la voz de Kolnarg.  
  
Aitana quiso responderle algo, pero sentía que el menor esfuerzo podía suponer la victoria del lich. Alzó la daga, pensando en todos los errores que cometió en su vida y que ya no podría subsanar; en muchas ocasiones se había enfrentado a la muerte, y todavía recordaba el dolor que siguió al combate en la tumba del norte, de la que había pensado que moriría de forma atroz. Y, sin embargo, en todas esas ocasiones no se había parado a pensar en su vida como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Quizá, por una vez, sentía que estaba dejando demasiado atrás. Había tanto que le habría gustado hacer...  
  
Un golpe seco. Un gemido ronco. El silbido de una respiración fallando.  
  
Antes de que las patas la dejaran caer, retiró el cuchillo que se había clavado en el pecho; el sonido del aire entrando a través de la herida se juntó con el calor de la sangre empapando su pelaje. Erró y no logró atravesarse el corazón, pero sabía que no tardaría en morir cuando los pulmones le fallaran.  
  
Se desplomó contra el suelo cuando le vino un ataque de tos acompañado por un sabor metálico; poco a poco, a cada inspiración, el dolor y la presión sobre el pecho crecían exponencialmente. Empezó a respirar cada vez mas rápido y superficialmente, mientras su cuerpo luchaba por reparar un daño que estaba muy por encima de sus capacidades naturales. En la mente de Aitana, Kolnarg luchaba por liberarse; si lograba aguantar un poco más, si conseguía mantener el control sobre su cuerpo hasta el final, pronto todo acabaría. Se llevaría al bastardo a la tumba...  
  
Sintió un amargo sabor en la boca. No sabia bien que era exactamente, pero imaginó que así es como sabía la muerte. La vista se le nublaba, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por seguir despierta y luchando contra el Lich. Diez años.., diez malditos años manteniendo a raya al nigromante mas poderoso de la historia. Aitana sentía que, finalmente, había ganado, arrebatándole su retorno al mundo, su venganza contra los vivos. En parte, para la yegua, era un alivio saber que al menos una poni, una alicornio nada menos, la recordaría, y también todo por lo que luchó. ¿Amiga? No lo creía... pero ella había entendido, había visto todo lo que la había llevado a luchar con tanto ahínco desde que era una adolescente...  
  
Ojalá pudiera volver a verla. En otras circunstancias quizá la habría cortejado, aunque fuera solo por una noche...

  
Los sonidos del bosque se empezaron a apagar, y Aitana dejó de escuchar el silbar de su propia respiración moribunda. El mundo se sumió completamente en las tinieblas... pero no. Frente a ella apareció un túnel negro y,al final del mismo, una cálida luz dorada.  
  
Se pregunto si estaría su madre al otro lado, enia muchas cosas que contarle... y otras muchísimas más que preguntarle. Pero notó que algo no iba bien. No lograba alcanzar la paz, no lograba atravesar el túnel y llegar a la luz. Sentía que... que no se moría.  
  
Aitana volvió a respirar.  
  
Escucho en su mente la victoriosa risa de Kolnarg e, instintivamente, llevó la vista hacia la herida que debería haberla matado. Una magia oscura la había cubierto, los músculos cerraron la herida y, en un segundo, nuevo pelaje creció sobre la misma, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. El dolor en el pecho murió junto a la presión que le impedía respirar.  
  
—No... ¡No!  
  
Los ojos de la Arqueóloga se tornaron grises, y una cruel sonrisa atravesó su rostro.  
  
— _Quizá no me expliqué bien: Quería decir que no puedes morir si yo no lo deseo, Arqueóloga._  
  
Aterrorizada, Aitana se levantó y corrió a ciegas a través del Everfree, buscando un barranco, un rio, ¡cualquier cosa que le permitiera matarse! Pero, al instante, la voluntad de Kolnarg se hizo mas fuerte que nunca. Aitana se detuvo en seco, gritando, al tiempo que un fantasmagórico cuerno negro aparecía en su frente.  
  
Habiendo regresado el color gris a las pupilas de la poseída yegua, Kolnarg se alzó e inspiró profundamente. Era un placer volver a sentir el aire en los pulmones de un mortal; en su mente, sintió la voluntad de la Arqueologa dar unos últimos estertores agónicos antes de quebrarse.  
  
—¡No! —gritó Aitana, recuperando momentaneamente el control durante los que serían sus ultimos instantes de libertad—. ¡No puedes hacerlo!  
  
La yegua giro la cabeza en dirección contraria a la que miraba, esbozando una cruel sonrisa y hablando con voz baritona.  
  
— _Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, Dawn Hope. Tu solo eres una mortal._  
  
La Arqueóloga se lanzó al suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza con las patas y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, como si así pudiera espantar al espíritu que la atormentaba, o como si alguien fuera a responder a sus suplicas. Fue entonces cuando sintió la magia congregarse a pocos metros de ella; la primera voz fue de una yegua.

  
—¡Doctora Pones!  
—Twilgiht.... —acerto a susurrar la aludida—. ¡Vete! ¡No puedes ayudarme, no mueras por mi!  
—¡AITANA!  
  
La yegua reaccionó a la segunda voz de un semental; desde su posición solo pudo ver sus patas y el pelaje verde menta cuando se acerco a todo galope; notó cómo la tomaba en sus cascos y, en seguida, observó sus inconfundibles ojos castaños cuando se agacho sobre ella con gesto aterrorizado.  
  
—¡Aitana, tienes que aguantar!  
—¡Hope! —exclamo ella, sin poder creerse que lo estuviera viendo—. ¡Hope, no puedo! ¡Kolnarg ya ha...!  
  
Terminó la frase con un rugido sobrenatural; la oscura magia del nigromante la cubrió durante un segundo.  
  
—¡Hope lo siento! —gritó Aitana—. ¡Te mentí! ¡Te mentí! ¡Y luego no podía mirarte, tenía que culpar a alguien y te culpé a ti, lo siento!

—¡Eso ahora no importa! ¡Tienes que aguantar! ¡Aguanta, por lo que más quieras!  
  
A la espalda de Hope, Twilight Sparkle observó la escena con la consternación reflejada en su rostro. Sin embargo sabía que no debía perder la calma: Solo tendría una oportunidad de ayudar a Aitana Pones, y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Su cuerno brillaba levemente, ya que estaba cargando con su magia un enorme libro; lo hizo levitar frente a ella y lo abrió, pasando las páginas a toda velocidad. Cuando encontró el texto que buscaba lo empezó a recitar en voz baja, mientras el brillo de su cuerno se volvía más intenso. Pronto, un amplio círculo rodeó a la poseída yegua y a Hope Spell, siendo rodeado después por un círculo ornamentado por una serie de runas mágicas que se iluminaron al canalizar la magia de la alicornio.

 

Ella era una princesa de Equestria, y no podía permitir que el regreso de Kolnarg pusiese en peligro a todos los pequeños ponis que debía proteger.

 

Pero, por encima de todo, Aitana Pones era su amiga.

 

**LA GUERRA EN LAS SOMBRAS**

**Libro primero: La fiebre infernal  
Capítulo 1: "La esclava poni"**

**Un año y medio antes.  
Taichnitlán, Reinos Lobo.**

 

Un joven lobezno portaba una bolsa llena de pergaminos, mientras agitaba uno de los mismos en una garra gritando algo en su idioma natal. Una extraña criatura cuadrúpeda se aproximó; sus patas acababan en una única garra sin afilar, de pelaje marrón claro y algo más oscuro en su morro sin colmillos. Sobre la cabeza y el cuello de esta caía una melena de dos colores, violeta y gris, los mismos que adornaban su cola. Sobre el lomo portaba unas extrañas alforjas tan largas que cubrían por completo los flancos de su portador, y sobre su cabeza había un extraño sombrero blanco, típico de explorador, bajo el cual sobresalía una pieza de tela blanca que cubría la espalda del extraño ser, protegiéndolo del calor del sol.

 

El lobezno jamás había visto criatura semejante. Pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando habló en un perfecto idioma lobo, aunque con un acento muy marcado.

 

—Dame un pergamino, chico.

 

El joven lobo aceptó el escudo de oro a cambio de éste, y se lo entregó. Al acercarse se percató de que un collar colgaba del cuello de su cliente, acabando en lo que parecía una brújula rota.

 

—¿Usted es un poni, señor? ¡No se ven muchos ponis en los Reinos Lobo!

—Soy una hembra, muchacho —respondió mientras abría el pergamino—. Y sí, soy un poni, me llamo Aitana Pones. ¿Es cierto lo que estabas gritando?

—¡Sí, señora poni! El milenario Imperio de Cristal ha vuelto a aparecer. Aunque si le soy sincero, no tengo ni idea de qué es eso.

 

El lobezno se despidió y siguió su camino, anunciando el titular del pergamino -el equivalente a los periódicos de Equestria-: “El Imperio de Cristal reaparece tras un milenio desaparecido”. Aitana abrió el suyo y, tras leer la noticia, exclamó en equestriano:

 

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Un maldito milenio desaparecido, y reaparece cuando estoy en el culo del mundo! ¡Puta suerte la mía!

 

Maldiciendo, lanzó el pergamino a un montón de basura y siguió su camino. La ciudad de Taichnitlán era la capital comercial de los Reinos Lobo. Crecía como una flor junto al mar, en pleno desierto; sus edificios estaban construidos principalmente con ladrillos y barro, dando a todo el conjunto un monótono color marrón anaranjado. Sin embargo, palmeras y fuentes adornaban las calles y casas de los más ricos, haciendo a la ciudad merecedora de su sobrenombre: “La joya del desierto”.

 

Cientos de comerciantes pasaban a diario por el puerto, que estaba continuamente lleno de actividad. La población en general era de clase baja y trabajadora, acumulando las riquezas unos pocos maharajás. Sin embargo, los habitantes de esta ciudad en concreto no tenían grandes problemas: la comida no faltaba y, a pesar de estar rodeados por desierto, el agua abundaba en forma de fuentes y manantiales artificiales, que se alimentaban mediante un desvío del río que pasaba a varios kilómetros de la ciudad. Una vez más, signos de poder y riqueza de los auténticos propietarios de la ciudad.

 

Para una yegua sola, viajar por los Reinos Lobo era arriesgado. En una ciudad, si uno pasaba desapercibido, podía contar con la relativa seguridad de que sólo sería atacado por ladrones que se conformarían con su oro. Sin embargo, en las zonas menos pobladas, era cuestión de tiempo que alguien intentara asesinarla, especialmente tratándose de un poni. No hay que olvidar que los lobos son, mayoritariamente, carnívoros. Aunque podían alimentarse de comida vegetal, culturalmente, se seguía considerando una extravagancia.

 

Aitana se desvió ligeramente de su ruta para adentrarse en el gran mercado de la ciudad. Situado en una plaza cercana al puerto, era el lugar en el que los mercaderes de todo el mundo ofrecían sus mercancías más selectas a los habitantes de la ciudad. A ambos lados de las callejuelas formadas por cientos de puestos de comercio se ofrecían todo tipo de productos: comida venida de todas partes del mundo, artesanías, armas, pociones y demás. De igual forma, se podían encontrar vendedores de todas las razas y procedencias: Lobos, ciervos, cebras, bisontes, yaks... Taichnitlán había sido, y seguía siendo, una de las principales capitales comerciales del mundo, y esa era una tendencia que no parecía ir a morir pronto.

 

No pudo evitar detenerse junto a un puesto que ofrecía delicadas artesanías en madera. Amuletos, colgantes, anillos, e incluso una armadura para lobo hecha con madera reforzada. No le hizo falta fijarse en los pictogramas que adornaban casi todas las piezas para deducir la procedencia del artesano.

 

—Que Gaia traiga paz en tu viaje.

 

La yegua marrón alzó la vista para cruzar la mirada con el artesano que la saludaba, cortésmente, en Equestriano. Se trataba de un ciervo de pelaje gris y marrón, cuya cornamenta había sido limada para rebajar el tamaño de la misma. Aunque los ciervos suelen ser más altos que el poni medio, este a duras penas superaba la altura de Aitana. Esta miró los tatuajes que adornaban los flancos de su interlocutor antes de devolver el saludo.

 

—Que Gaia guarde tu hogar mientras estés lejos de él, honorble guerrero y Maestro Artesano.

 

La expresión del ciervo mostró una sincera y alegre sorpresa.

 

—¡Sorprendente! Pocos ponis se ven en estas tierras, y aún menos que sepan leer nuestra escritura y conozcan nuestras costumbres.

—He viajado mucho.

—¿Fueron viajes apacibles?

—No siempre, no viajo por placer.

—Quizá alguna de mis artesanías ayuden a hacer este un poco más placentero.

 

Aitana declinó la oferta y se despidió. Aunque encontraba que los ciervos eran una raza fascinante, no tenía tiempo que perder charlando, y aún menos dinero que malgastar. No le extrañaba la sorpresa del artesano; algo que había aprendido en sus viajes es que los pequeños ponis eran una sociedad muy cerrada. Era muy extraño verlos fuera de Equestria, siendo estos viajes emprendidos solo por auténticos aventureros, o algunos representantes de las princesas en persona.

 

Fue por eso que la yegua marrón se detuvo en seco al ver a varios ponis tras un puesto del mercado. Observándolo en la distancia pudo distinguir varias caras conocidas, incluida la de una yegua con la que había tratado hacía solo unos pocos meses. En el centro de ese puesto, atendiendo a los clientes, se hallaba una elegante pegaso de pelaje violeta y crines celestes; llevaba una indumentaria que, sin perder la comodidad y utilidad del equipo de todo marinero, mantenía cierta elegancia entre sus hombres. La yegua sonrió a dos lobos que, un instante después, compraron varios de los productos que les estaba ofreciendo.

 

Fue en el momento de pagar que su mirada se cruzó con la de Aitana. Ambas yeguas se miraron durante un instante y se saludaron con la cabeza, antes de que Aitana siguiera su camino. Pudo apreciar cómo a su conocida no le había hecho ninguna gracia verla en Taichnitlán. En el fondo, nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien, pero los negocios son los negocios.

 

Abandonando, finalmente, el mercado, Aitana se adentró en la zona oeste de la ciudad, reservada para los pocos que se podían permitir vivir ahí. Las casas de esta zona estaban custodiadas por guardias, mercenarios o servidores de ricos burgueses y mercaderes. Había muchos negocios tras esas puertas, muchos de los cuales probablemente eran de moral bastante cuestionable, si no abiertamente ilegales. Pero no era por eso por lo que Aitana había acudido a ese lugar, esos temas no eran asunto suyo y, si pretendiera arreglar todo lo que iba mal en los Reinos Lobo, podía dedicar toda la vida a ello.

 

La casa a la que se dirigió más bien parecía un pequeño palacio. El edificio era ostentoso de por si, pero los exagerados adornos lo convertían en un conjunto recargado. la palabra “bonito” no haría justicia a semejante construcción; quizá los adjetivos más aproximados serían “hortera”, “absurdo” y “carente de todo sentido de la estética”. Sin embargo, cada pequeño adorno, cada figura tallada en la pared, cada cristalera y cada balcón eran una muestra de poder, ostentación y dinero que dejaba bien claro que el propietario del lugar era un gran comerciante. Y uno al que le gusta que lo reconozcan como tal.

 

Dos guardias custodiaban la puerta. Los lobos, normalmente, caminaban como cuadrúpedos también, pero sus patas delanteras acababan en pequeñas garras que tenían pulgares pseudo oponibles. Esto les permitía agarrar y usar todo tipo de objetos con más destreza que el poni medio. Aprovechando esta ventaja, todos los guerreros lobos eran entrenados para pelear a dos patas, dejando las garras delanteras libres para usar armas.

 

Y eso fue exactamente lo que los guardias hicieron al ver a Aitana. Al alzarse sobre sus cuartos, traseros los lobos prácticamente doblaban en altura a cualquier poni; llevaban sendas armaduras de cuero reforzado, una espada colgaba del cinturón de cada mercenario, y en sus garras portaban una alabarda de bronce. Cuando Aitana se acercó, adoptaron posición de guardia y cruzaron sus armas frente a la puerta de la casa.

 

—No se puede pasar. El _amnar_ comerciante Alib ib Massan ib Massaure está reunido.

 

El guerrero, de pelo gris, hablaba en poni bastante torpemente. Aitana pudo apreciar tres marcas tatuadas en su brazo, una por cada enemigo que ese lobo había abatido. Tratando de ser cortés, la poni habló en el idioma natal del guardia.

 

—Alib ib Massan es un lobo ocupado, pero somos viejos amigos. Infórmale de que Aitana Pones ha venido a visitarle.

 

—Creo que no has entendido, _poni_ —farfulló el otro guerrero con violencia, mostrando todos los dientes—. Aquí los de tu especie son simple ganado. Y yo empiezo a tener hambre, ¿verdad, Mohammed?

 

—Tienes suerte, poni, de que estamos de guardia —dijo el lobo gris, Mohammed—, si no fuera por eso te mataría aquí mismo. Pero siempre podríamos decir que intentaste allanar la casa de Alib ib Massan.

 

Ambos guerreros rieron por lo bajo, esperando que la poni echara a correr por sus poco sutiles amenazas. A fin de cuentas, eran una raza de nenas criadas en un mundo de arcoíris, y jamás se veían envueltos en auténticos problemas. Tan nenazas que raramente eran capaces de abandonar su hogar para comerciar en el gran puerto de Taichnitlán. Para los mercenarios lobos, eran una raza que no merecía mayor respeto que los cerdos que criaban para alimentarse.

 

Pero para sorpresa de los dos guerreros, esa poni no echó a correr, ni siquiera mostró signos de amedrentarse. Lo que es más, los miró a los ojos, desafiante y, con una sonrisa prepotente, soltó:

 

—Claro. Sin duda no querréis hacer enfadar a vuestro amo, ¿verdad, _perros_?

 

—Estúpida poni, somos mercenarios contratados por Alib ib Massan, no esclavos.

 

—Vaya, disculpame, _perro_ , pero no sabía que a los de tu especie ahora se les pagaba con oro. No te preocupes, seguro que al final del día te dan una galleta.

 

No hubo ningún grito o aviso. Simplemente, los dos mercenarios levantaron sus armas y las descargaron contra la poni. Aitana saltó a un lado, esquivando la primera alabarda. Después se echó al suelo, esquivando el ataque del otro guardia, y cargó con toda su fuerza contra el lobo gris.

 

 

En el interior de la casa, el gran burgués Alib ib Massan ib Massaure escuchó un gran estruendo en la puerta principal; a este lo siguieron gritos de los guardias y sonidos de golpes y el chocar de armas. Temiéndose lo peor, Alib hizo llamar a todos sus sirvientes, aterrorizado ¿Quién podía estar atacándole? ¿Quién? ¡Había pagado a todas las mafias del lugar, y sobornado a todas las autoridades! ¡No había nadie con razones o poder suficiente para intentar asesinarlo!

 

No tuvo tiempo a alejarse de la puerta principal cuando ésta se abrió. Un par de sirvientes llegaron, portando garrotes y algún cuchillo, dispuestos más a luchar por sus vidas que por la de su amo. Pero tras la puerta se encontraron una escena insólita:

 

El mercenario de color gris, Mohammed, estaba en el suelo, sujetándose la tripa y luchando por respirar. El otro guardia estaba de rodillas, y su alabarda yacía en el suelo a varios metros de él. Una espada se sostenía a pocos centímetros de su cuello, sostenida, sorprendentemente, por la dentadura de una poni. La misma se giró escupiendo en arma, y Alib suspiró aliviado al reconocer la cara de una vieja amiga.

 

—Alib, deberías contratar guardias más educados —sentenció Aitana hablando en lobo—. Si me hubiesen anunciado como les pedí esto no habría pasado.

 

—¡Aitana Pones! —gritó Alib—. ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! Pasa, vieja amiga, y deja que mis sirvientes te sirvan higos y té. Este... y que alguien atienda a los mercenarios, ¡vamos! —añadió dando dos sonoras palmadas.

 

Los sirvientes obedecieron en perfecto orden. Alib guió a Aitana a través de la puerta que daba al patio central de la casa; antes de que esta se cerrara, Aitana acertó a ver cómo el lobo gris la miraba con rabia. Suspiró para sus adentros: esos lobos le traerían problemas. Lo suyo era una manía: allá donde fuera, tenía que buscarse problemas. Pero, ¡joder! ¿Qué tenía que hacer, perder el tiempo contratando un mensajero para solicitar audiencia?

 

El patio interior de la mansión era prácticamente un pequeño oasis: Un lago artificial llenaba el centro del lugar, con nenúfares creciendo sobre él. Dos lobas, dos de las esposas de Alib, se bañaban con tranquilidad. Una debía tener unos cuarenta años, solo unos pocos menos que su marido. La otra, sin embargo, a duras penas debía haber superado la pubertad.

 

Alib guió a su invitada -por referirse de alguna forma a la manera de presentarse de Aitana- hasta una pequeña mesa a la sombra de una palmera joven. El comerciante vestía ricos ropajes blancos, con un enorme turbante coronando su cabeza. Al igual que los ponis, los lobos no solían portar ropa más que cuando la ocasión lo requería -como los trajes de viaje, necesarios para sobrevivir en el desierto- y en ciertos eventos sociales. Cabe decir, sin embargo, que a los comerciantes, burgueses y nobles les agradaba hacer gala de sus riquezas y posesiones a través del vestir y de la joyería.

 

Una vez se hubieron sentado bajo la palmera, Alib dio dos palmadas y varios sirvientes trajeron una bandeja llena de delicias vegetales del desierto: higos, higos chumbos, cactus desespinados con miel... También trajeron una humeante tetera, y dos divanes de tela. Alib despidió a los diligentes sirvientes y, tras invitar a Aitana a sentarse, procedió a servir dos vasos de té. Aitana se fijó en que uno de los mismos, que portaba un collar de eslavitud, era de hecho una yegua: Pelaje rojo, crines negras recogidas en dos trenzas que caían a los lados de su rostro, y una _cutie mark_ en forma de un reloj dorado. Pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto, todavía.

 

—Dime, amiga mía —dijo el lobo hablando lenta, aunque educadamente, en poni—, ¿qué te ha traído a mi hermosa ciudad? Y espero que la razón no sea humillar a mis mercenarios.

 

Aitana recogió el vaso de té y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Amargo, fuerte y aromático. _Amargo como el nacimiento_ , solían decir los lobos nacidos en el desierto.

 

—Manresht.

 

El lobo se quedó a medio sorbo de té y miró directamente a la arqueóloga. A espaldas de la misma se escuchó el chapoteo de una de las lobas al saltar al lago.

 

—¿Es una broma?

—Alib, sabes que cuando se trata de perseguir reliquias de la antigüedad nunca bromeo.

 

El lobo comió algo mientras miraba a su invitada, esperando que en cualquier momento ésta le confirmara que no era más que una broma para relajar el ambiente. Pero no fue el caso.

 

—Me estás diciendo —siguió hablando en lobo— que has atravesado medio mundo para perseguir el mito de un mago diabolista que aguarda su momento para resurgir... En serio, ¿es una broma, Aitana?

—No. Mis estudios apuntan a que la leyenda podría ser cierta. He venido a investigar.

 

Ambos apuraron sus vasos de té, y Alib sirvió dos nuevos. La piedra de azúcar de la tetera había suavizado la bebida, eliminando el amargor. _Suave como la vida_.

 

—¿Y qué necesitas de este humilde comerciante?

—Acceso a los centros de saber de la ciudad, y un lugar donde poder descansar con seguridad. A cambio te ofrezco el treinta por ciento del beneficio en oro que saquemos de la expedición. Si estoy en lo cierto, podríamos encontrar una tumba milenaria inexplorada.

—¿Y qué ocurre si no hay bastantes beneficios, o estás equivocada, vieja amiga? Aunque hasta ahora nunca lo has hecho, no sería un comerciante de mi categoría si no fuera precavido.

 

Aitana se llevó un trozo de cactus con miel a la boca, mientras hacía cuentas mentales, deleitándose con la combinación dulce y ácida del mismo. Le resultaba irónico que, en una cultura mayoritariamente carnívora, fuesen capaces de elaborar manjares vegetarianos como ese.

 

—Sabes que no soy precísamente pobre. Si sale mal, te pagaré todos los gastos que te suponga más un veinte por ciento del total por las molestias.

 

Alib pareció meditar la propuesta.

 

—Tener a una poni alojada en mi casa es siempre un riesgo, amiga mía. Más aún considerando que ya has saqueado varias tumbas milenarias, eso siempre crea poderosos enemigos.

—Y los beneficios que te supuso a ti, no lo olvides. Dime tu precio.

—Cuarenta por ciento si sale bien, treinta si sale mal.

—Treinta y cinco y veinticinco. Mi última oferta.

 

Tras unos segundos de silenciosa meditación, el gordísimo lobo sonrió y alzó el té, sellando el pacto con la costumbre poni de un brindis, gesto que Aitana acompañó. Estuvieron un rato charlando de otros temas, principalmente los mejores pactos comerciales que había sellado Alib el último año. La arqueóloga, haciendo gala de sus casi inexistentes dotes diplomáticas, cambió radicalmente de tema.

 

—Alib —interrumpió Aitana tras un rato—, he visto que tienes una esclava poni. No son comunes en los Reinos Lobo, debe haberte costado una fortuna.

—¡Una auténtica rareza! —exclamó el lobo con júbilo—. La vendía un tratante de esclavos de confianza hace unas semanas. Fue verla, la fuerza que irradiaba su mirada, y decidí comprarla.

—¿Por la fuerza de su mirada, o por el lujo de tener un esclavo poni?

—Y además, sabe combatir —Alib ignoró el deje de molestia de la voz de Aitana—. Siempre es sabio tener esclavos bien atendidos y felices que puedan combatir. La seguridad es importante para un lobo de mi categoría.

—Como lo es la libertad.

 

Hubo un tenso silencio. Ya habían debatido en el pasado sobre la esclavitud y no era una buena idea iniciar una nueva discusión. Para Alib la respuesta no había cambiado: Aitana estaba en un reino en el que la esclavitud estaba permitida, y tenía que aceptarlo. Esta acabó su té y lo acercó al centro para que le sirviera el tercer vaso, como era costumbre.

 

—Quiero comprarla. Di tu precio.

 

El lobo estalló en una carcajada, casi derramando el contenido de la tetera.

 

—¡No te la puedes permitir, poni! A no ser, claro, que te hayas vuelto millonaria en el último año, lo cual dudo.

—Y no te equivocas. Pero sí que tengo objetos más valiosos que una esclava. ¿Qué me dices del _Cetro Dorado del alicornio_? En Equestria no puedo venderlo más que por unas miles de monedas al museo, pero en los Reinos Lobo vale cientos de miles de escudos de oro.

 

El lobo alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

 

—¿Y se puede saber dónde llevas metido un cetro ancestral de oro puro de casi dos metros de largo? Porque si es donde pienso, me temo que su valor va a bajar drásticamente.

—Mira que eres cerdo —dijo Aitana con media sonrisa burlona, recostándose teatralmente en el diván—. En serio, no quiero saber qué perversiones imaginas conmigo cuando yaces con tu esposa más joven.

—La más joven tiene energías pero le falta experiencia. Me reservo para Emilda, la que tiene casi mi edad, las cosas más difíciles.

—¿Como encontrarte la... _herramienta_ bajo tu inmensa barriga?

—Bueno, ¡ya vale! —exlamó Alib, molesto—. Ahora en serio, ¿dónde está el cetro?

—En mi casa, por supuesto, a buen recaudo. Pero puedo hacer que te lo envíen. Tardará unas dos o tres semanas en llegar en el siguiente barco Equestriano.

—No puedo evitar preguntarlo, poni: ¿Dónde lo has encontrado? Sé de muchas expediciones que han fracasado en su búsqueda, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

—Tengo mis métodos, Alib, pero te aseguro que es el verdadero. Aunque tengo que reconocer que, en esta ocasión, alguien se me adelantó. Pero me dijeron dónde encontrarlo antes de que lo vendieran a un museo...

 

El gordísimo lobo alzó una ceja. Aitana le devolvió el gesto con media sonrisa.

 

—¿Vas tú a acusarme de ladrona? Cállate y acepta el trato, que con cosas así es como has hecho gran parte de tu fortuna, ¿o no?

 

Alib rió abiertamente ante la puya. A fin de cuentas, no era asunto suyo cómo había conseguido el cetro, si no cuánto oro podría sacar con su venta.

 

—Me parece un pago muy generoso, tanto que eliminaré la cláusula “si sale mal” de nuestro trato anterior y te consideraré mi invitada este tiempo. Eso sí, no te entregaré a la esclava hasta que no tenga el cetro en mis garras.

—Es justo, pero hasta entonces me servirá a mí. Si no recibes el cetro siempre podrás recuperarla.

 

Con la satisfacción de un trato bien cerrado, volvieron a chocar los vasos. Al echarse hacia adelante, la brújula rota de Aitana cayó hacía adelante, colgando de una cadenita. Alib la observó con curiosidad.

 

—¿Todavía llevas esa vieja chatarra contigo? Deberías deshacerte de ella, amiga mía.

—Es algo... sentimental —mintió Aitana, ajustándose de nuevo el collar. Tenía que arreglar ese enganche—. Solo tiene valor sentimental.

Aitana bebió un largo sorbo, su favorito. La piedra de azúcar de la tetera se había disuelto casi por completo, dando a la bebida un agradable sabor endulzado.

 

_Dulce como la muerte._

 

 

Un rato después, Alib y Aitana entraron de nuevo en la casa. Desde el salón principal, el lobo la llamó.

 

—¡Poni! Ven aquí.

 

La yegua roja tardó pocos segundos en aparecer. Ahora que tuvo oportunidad de verla con más detenimiento, Aitana pudo captar ciertos detalles: De veintinueve o treinta años, su melena negra estaba ligeramente espeinada. Sus ojos, de un intenso color violeta, miraron a su amo y a la arqueóloga con el agotamiento de alguien que se haya en una situación deplorable.

 

—¿Qué desea?

 

Alib frunció el ceño.

 

—¿Debo recordarte cómo dirigirte a mi, esclava?

 

Alib llevó su garra a una gema que colgaba de su cuello. La yegua roja retrocedió medio paso e, instintivamente, se llevó una pezuña al collar de esclavitud que portaba.

 

—No, amo, no es necesario. Lo siento, amo.

—Alib —dijo Aitana—. Por más que me guste hacer tratos conmigo, si se te ocurre usar el collar de castigo me aseguraré de que no puedas volver a usar tus garras durante meses.

—Amiga, aún es una esclava inexperta que tiene que aprender. Y no es buena idea amenazar a aquel que te acoge en su hogar.

—Al igual que no lo fue para tus guardias atacarme.

 

La yegua le sostuvo la mirada al lobo, hasta que éste la desvió, asustado; sabía que una amenaza de Aitana Pones no había que tomársela a la ligera. Se planteó durante un instante echarla de su casa y cancelar el trato... Pero la última vez que ayudó a Aitana en una expedición ganó una gran suma de dinero. Decidió, pues, dejarlo pasar por el momento.

 

—Esclava, a partir de ahora servirás a mi invitada como si fuera tu ama. Si recibo el pago acordado, dentro de dos semanas, pasarás a ser de su propiedad. ¿Entendido?

—Sí... amo. Entendido.

—Muéstrale la habitación de invitados.

 

Mientras Alib desaparecía tras una puerta, ambas yeguas emprendieron el camino. Una vez llegaron a la habitación, la esclava cerró la puerta tras de si, quedando a solas con Aitana.

 

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Macdolia

—¿Macdolia? Je, veo que no soy la única con un nombre poco común.

—¿A quién debo mi libertad? —preguntó la yegua roja.

—¡Ja! —exclamó la arqueóloga con una sonora carcajada—. ¿Cómo sabes que voy a liberarte, y no a convertirte en mi esclava?

—Sombrero de exploradora, pelaje cubierto del polvo del desierto, mirada decidida, y has vencido a dos mercenarios lobo sin armas. Además de que no has permitido que Alib usara el maldito collar —añadió tocando el mismo, que se cerraba sin remedio en torno a su cuello—. Quizá me equivoque, pero no tienes cara de comerciante esclavista sin escrúpulos.

 

La arqueóloga sonrió y le tendió una pezuña.

 

—Soy Aitana, Aitana Pones. ¿Cómo has acabado tan lejos de Equestria y vendida como esclava?

 

Macdolia miró a su libertadora con la boca un poco abierta. Tras unos segundos bajó la cabeza y murmuró en un susurro:

 

—Es Aitana, LA Aitana Pones —después levantó la vista y habló normalmente—. Bueno, digamos que vine con intención de resolver un asunto. Soy una... guardaespaldas, por así decirlo. Y tuve la mala idea de pensar que la persona a la que debía proteger era Alib ib Massaure.

 

—¿Proteger a ese viejo pervertido de Alib? ¿Proteger de qué? —entonces Aitana recapacitó sobre lo que Macdolia había murmurado—. Espera, ¿me conoces?

 

Con una sonrisa, la yegua roja negó con la cabeza.

 

—No directamente, pero conozco tus trabajos, la arqueología me fascina. Especialmente tus estudios sobre la guerra entre el ducado de Unicornia y Cebrania, no comprendo cómo la universidad ha estado tan ciega como para no ver las pruebas que aportaste.

 

Aitana no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de que alguien, al menos, considerara que sus teorías no eran una locura.

 

—Y volviendo a la primera pregunta —continuó Macdolia—. Tenía mis sospechas de que mi “amo” podría estar en peligro. Basta ver las compañías que frecuenta y los negocios en los que se mete. Pero para cuando me quise dar cuenta... estaba metida en un marrón del que difícilmente podía salir.

 

Aitana asintió.

 

—Sí, una vez llevas uno de estos collares sólo tu amo te lo puede quitar. Me sorprende que conozcas mi trabajo, aunque he llevado muchas reliquias a los museos de Equestria, mis teorías siempre han sido tachadas de “sinsentidos” por doctores que en su vida han movido el culo de sus despachos. Rompen demasiado con la historia establecida, por más pruebas que aporte.

 

—Quizá sea precísamente porque yo poseo una reliquia cuyas teorías son aún más inusuales —dijo Macdolia, sonriendo—. El querer saber más de ella me ha llevado a cruzarme con tu nombre varias veces. Eres considerada una renegada en el mundo arqueológico por tu... “pasión”, por así decirlo, al querer demostrar tus teorías.

 

Aitana se llevó una pezuña a la nuca.

 

—Eh... sí. Creo que llamar “inepto corto de miras” al doctor TrottingHoof en plena conferencia no fue una de mis ideas más brillantes —luego miró Macdolia, interesada—. Espera, ¿qué reliquia? Lo último que esperaba encontrar en los Reinos Lobo es una esclava que posea una reliquia histórica.

 

Macdolia se dió cuenta de que había hablado un poco más de la cuenta, y con un poco de tristeza negó con la cabeza.

 

—Lo siento... pero no puedo hablarte de ella.

—Bueno, supongo que no es asunto mío, después de todo —respondió Aitana secamente.

 

Aitana había viajado mucho y había visto mucho mundo, y era evidente que Macdolia le ocultaba algo. Por un instante, caviló la posibilidad de dejarla atrás, pero la descartó rápidamente. No iba a volver a condenarla a la esclavitud por una mera sospecha, pero mantendría un ojo abierto por si acaso.

 

— Todavía serás esclava hasta que llegue el pago por comprarte, pero después serás libre. Creo que coincidirá con la salida del mercante poni “La sirena mutilada”, la capitana es... conocida mía; probablemente te deje cerca de Equestria.

—Supongo tendremos que ser compañeras hasta entonces, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, siempre puedes volver a servir a Alib, si quieres.

 

Tras unos segundos de dubitativo silencio ambas yeguas compartieron una carcajada. Probablemente, la primera que había compartido Macdolia en varias semanas.

 


	2. El viaje de Mater Luminis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aitana empieza la parte más tediosa de la investigación, mientras Macdolia disfruta de su recuperada libertad ahora que aparenta estar sirviendo a la arqueóloga. Pero las cosas no tardarán en complicarse para las dos ponis, y nuevos misterios surgirán.

**LA GUERRA EN LAS SOMBRAS**

**Libro primero: La fiebre infernal**  
Capítulo 2: "El viaje de Mater Luminis"  


 

Pergaminos.

 

La última semana de vida de Aitana Pones se había convertido en una sucesión interminable de más y más pergaminos. Los contactos de Alib habían dado su fruto, y pronto la arqueóloga consiguió acceso a las principales bibliotecas de Taichnitlán. Pero, aunque la información era mucha, poca le estaba siendo útil en su investigación.

 

Como era de esperar, toda referencia a Manresht quedaba oculta bajo la idea de que era una leyenda sin fundamento: No había pruebas, de acuerdo a los eruditos lobo, por lo que nunca se había investigado oficialmente. Aitana tenía que basarse en poemas, obras de teatro y referencias ocultas bajo historias diferentes, y las complejas runas lobas y sus diferencias sintácticas entre los diferentes dialectos eran una dificultad añadida a la labor. La poni de tierra se echó hacia atrás, quitándose las diminutas gafas de lectura y se estiró.

 

—Me voy a cagar en las condenadas runas lobas. Cojones.

 

De pronto la puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando entrar de golpe el brillante sol del desierto. Aitana se cubrió el rostro.

 

—¡ARG! ¡Mis ojos!

—¡Ahí va! Perdona, Aitana —se disculpó Macdolia con una sonrisa, antes de cerrar la puerta—. Te he traído algo de comer.

 

La poni roja paseó una bandeja de higos frente la yegua marrón. Esta apartó los pergaminos e hizo sitio para que Macdolia se sentara.

 

—¿Nadie te ha puesto problemas? —preguntó la arqueóloga.

—Nah, ninguno. Se ve que no quieren problemas con mi “amo”.

—Je, claro. Las esclavas poni son muy caras.

—Ya ves. Dime, ¿has encontrado algo en este montón de pergaminos?

 

Aitana masticó un higo mirando a Macdolia agriamente, sin responder.

 

—Vale, lo tomaré como un “no”.

—Hay muy pocas referencias fiables sobre Manresht —respondió la arqueóloga—. Y encima escrito en lobo, sus putas runas son un infierno de leer.

—Ya te digo.

 

Ambas yeguas se quedaron mirando. La cara de Aitana era un poema de incredulidad.

 

—Espera, ¿también entiendes las runas lobas? No es un alfabeto sencillo, precisamente.

—Ehm... bueno. Hablo muchos idiomas —respondió la poni roja.

—Mira tú qué bien.

 

Ninguna dijo nada durante un rato, mientras comían en silencio. Aitana observaba a su compañera con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza; era evidente que esa yegua ocultaba mucho más de lo que mostraba, el qué, era otra cuestión. Hacía ya un par de días que le había explicado las razones de su viaje a los Reinos Lobo: la investigación sobre un nuevo posible alzamiento de Manresht. De todas formas, esa no era una información que ocultara -se la había contado a Alib y, por lo tanto, media ciudad debía estar ya enterada-. Pero la arqueóloga todavía no se fiaba de Macdolia, su historia tenía demasiados agujeros.

 

Aún así, había decidido que seguiría adelante con su plan para liberarla; fuera cual fuera su secreto, Aitana consideraba que ser un esclavo era un destino peor que la muerte misma. El collar de esclavitud seguía firmemente asido al cuello de la poni de las coletas; por suerte, Alib cumplió su palabra y había dejado a Macdolia “al servicio” de Aitana sin interferir. Si todo iba bien, en un par de días recibiría el Cetro Dorado del Alicornio y, así, cerraría el trato de una vez y podría seguir con sus investigaciones... si es que estas daban algún fruto. Estaba de hecho cumpliendo dos objetivos al mismo tiempo, al hacerle entrega de dicho cetro al comerciante lobo.

 

—Bueno, voy a volver a meterme en estos apasionantes escritos —dijo Aitana sarcásticamente.

—Hmmm... creo que te ayudaré, pero de otra forma.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué pretendes, Macdolia?

—Ir a conocer las leyendas y canciones locales. Quizá alguna hable de nuestro famoso Manresht, ¿no crees?

 

La yegua de las trenzas se levantó para ir a la puerta pero, en el último instante, se detuvo y miró a Aitana. Pareció pensarse un momento cómo lanzar la pregunta, tiempo que la arqueóloga la miró con la sensación de que sabía de qué iba tanta duda.

 

—Oye Aitana... ¿Qué significa tu Cutie Mark?

 

La yegua marrón le devolvió una mirada algo molesta mientras volvía a desplegar sus papeles para seguir la investigación. Su marca, fácilmente visible ahora que no llevaba puestas sus alforjas, consistía en un ojo llameante que formaba parte del pentágono central de una estrella de cinco puntas.

—Protección.

—¿Protección? No te lo tomes mal, pero no pareces del estilo de un guardia real o de una guardaespaldas...

—Y tú tienes un reloj por marca y no tienes pinta de relojera.

 

No hacía falta mucho más para saber que no iba a seguir hablando del tema. Tras despedirse, Macdolia abandonó la sala. La yegua marrón se pasó unos segundos rememorando cómo la había obtenido, pero al poco salió de su ensimismamiento y tomó el siguiente pergamino, cuyo título tardó unos momentos en traducir correctamente: “ _Tratado sanatorio de Ahmar ib Kassan ib Kassali_ ”. La fecha que marcaba coincidía con los años en los que, supuestamente, Manresht estuvo en activo. Quizá estuviera acercándose a algo.

 

* * *

 

 

Varias horas después, cuando la noche estaba por caer, Aitana recogió sus cosas y volvió a casa de su anfitrión.

 

—Hostia puta, qué dolor de cabeza...

 

Ninguno de los lobos que la vieron pasar por la calle se escandalizó por su lenguaje, ya que la mayoría no hablaba equestriano con la suficiente fluidez para comprenderlos. A medida que caía la noche las calles se fueron vaciando; la oscuridad, solo combatida por las antorchas y lámparas de algunas casas, era el medio natural para el afloramiento de la criminalidad. Esta era, normalmente, combatida por la guardia de la ciudad: unidades de grandes lobos, armados con cimitarras y mazas y cubiertos siempre por armaduras de cuero rojo y negro. La única diferencia entre estos y un criminal corriente es que ellos tenían la ley de su lado, actuando con casi total impunidad durante la noche. Cualquiera que hubiera viajado por los Reinos Lobo sabía que no era buena idea salir fuera de casa después del ocaso.

 

—¡Aitana!

 

Cuando estaba llegando a la casa de Alib, Macdolia se acercó corriendo tras llamarla. A pesar de haber pasado solo una semana, la yegua roja había cambiado de forma notoria: Su crin y pelaje tenían mejor aspecto, aún sin proponérselo, y se movía con una gran energía y vitalidad. Una sincera sonrisa atravesaba su rostro, con la felicidad de alguien que veía recuperado la libertad que ya daba por perdida.

 

—¡Hombre! Te veo contenta.

—Me he pasado la tarde charlando, cantando y jugando con algunos lobeznos. Son divertidos los pequeños.

—Yo estoy con la cabeza como un bombo. Sólo he encontrado algunos indicios, pero ninguna pista clara.

—¡Hey, yo he aprendido muchas leyendas y canciones hoy! Quizá encuentres algo si lo ponemos todo en común.

 

Había un solo guardia vigilandoó la entrada de la mansin de Alib. Iba equipado con una armadura de cuero, al igual que los otros mercenarios, así como una cimitarra y una maza. Diligentemente abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a las ponis, no sin antes dedicarles una amenazadora mirada. Macdolia adoptó la actitud de esclava que se esperaba de ella, siguiendo a Aitana con la cabeza gacha. Fue por eso por lo que se fijó en algo extraño en la indumentaria del guardia.

 

Las risas inundaban la casa; Alib estaba de fiesta con unos amigos suyos, y le gritó a Aitana que se uniera a la fiesta. Esta negó tan educadamente como pudo y el gordísimo lobo, incapaz de no mostrar su ostentosa “generosidad” ante sus amigos, ordenó a los esclavos que sirvieran la cena a su invitada en su habitación. Quince minutos después de haberr cumplido con su papel, Macdolia se reunió sigilosamente de nuevo con aitana.

 

—Aitana, no sé si te has fijado en el guardia de la entrada.

—¿Que no le caemos en gracia? —respondió la aludida tras tragar un dátil.

—No, que iba armado con una ballesta. Normalmente van armados con alabardas y espadas, no suelen llevar ballestas.

 

Aitana pensó en ello, e imaginó las razones. Pero, en su situación, no podía hacer mucho al respecto, por lo que hizo un gesto a Macdolia para que se sentara con ella. La yegua roja no acabó de comprender la aparente falta de interés de la arqueóloga en ese tema, pero accedió a sentarse y cambiar de tema.

 

—Entonces —empezó la yegua roja mientras masticaba unas uvas—, ¿qué has averiguado?

—Poco, hay registros que indican la posible presencia de Manresht hace casi mil quinientos años, pero ninguna pista clara hacia su tumba.

 

Aitana aprovechó para sacar varios papeles con esquemas que ella misma había escrito.

 

—En concreto he encontrado registros de una enfermedad que se dio entonces, llamada “ _Kelting'otar nahter”_.

—Ehm... “Fiebre del infierno”, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero yo lo traduciría como “Fiebre infernal”. El sanador _Ahmar ib Kassan ib Kassali_ la estuvo tratando. Al parecer comenzó en el extinto imperio Coltorginés, actualmente al sur de los Reinos Lobo. Y su tratamiento era un ritual que, hoy día, un unicornio entrenado llamaría “exorcismo”.

—¿Crees que Manresht la provocó?

 

Aitana asintió mientras sacaba un mapa moderno, sobre el que había dibujado las fronteras y ciudades de reinos desaparecidos siglos atrás.

 

—He estado siguiendo algunos registros sobre los primeros casos. Por desgracia las fechas no son demasiado precisas, pero he calculado más o menos la zona por la que debieron ocurrir los primeros casos.

 

Macdolia se levantó ligeramente para observar el mapa con detenimiento; el area que indicaba Aitana seguía siendo enorme, englobando gran parte del sur de los Reinos Lobo, así como Egiptrot y parte de Zavros. Entre otras, se hallaba dentro de la zona la actual capital de los Reinos, Joth-Lambarg, y también englobaba las partes navegables del río Filo y algunos de sus afluentes.

 

—La verdad es que no he oído nada de esa zona. Pero lo de la Fiebre Infernal sí que me ha llamado la atención. ¿Sabes qué les pasaba a los que les afectaba?

—Sep —respondió Aitana mientras servía dos vasos de té—. En la primera fase, los enfermos caían presas de una fiebre sin igual que les llevaba inevitablemente a la muerte. En esta fase la enfermedad no se contagiaba. Lo peligroso era la segunda fase.

—Espera... ¿has dicho que les mataba? ¿Cómo va a haber una segunda fase?

—Porque los muertos se volvían a levantar.

 

Ninguna dijo nada más mientras bebían. Por más sorprendente que fuera que su compañera no se espantara, Aitana no acabó de sorprenderse por ello. Macdolia no parecía preocupada, si no más bien interesada y decidida. La mayor parte de ponis de Equestria se habrían asustado ante tal historia, o habrían puesto fin a la conversación diciendo que “eso no son más que tonterías”. Sin embargo, la -todavía- esclava clavaba sus ojos de los de la arqueóloga con curiosidad y determinación.

 

—¿Cómo expandían la enfermedad los muertos, entonces?

—Atacando a los vivos. Pero de acuerdo a unos jeroglíficos que encontré en Egiptrot no eran simples zombies: eran muertos vivientes de fuego. Incendiaban ciudades, calcinaban a sus víctimas, y éstas se alzaban de nuevo para sumarse a la plaga.

—Entonces, si Manresht despierta...

—Si estoy en lo cierto, lo cual no es seguro del todo, podría volver a desatarse la Fiebre Infernal. Pero, honestamente, no creo que sea el caso...

 

Aitana dejó a un lado su vaso para mirar el mapa con detenimiento. En algún punto estaba la entrada a la cámara funeraria de Manresht, aquella en la que se recluyó al ser derrotado, y donde juró que aguardaría al momento adecuado para regresar.

 

Claro que eso no era más que la leyenda, una de la que no había más pruebas que las épicas epopeyas narradas en antiguas novelas y obras de teatro. Ni siquiera los auténticos arqueólogos, aquellos que estudian la historia más allá de lo que dicen los libros oficiales, como ella, habían hallado ninguna pista que probara la existencia de Manresht. Y, sin embargo, cuando los contactos de su padre indicaron la presencia de magia demoníaca en el desierto de los Reinos Lobo, solo un nombre pudo ser encontrado al respecto...

 

—....una canción

—¿Qué? —Aitana estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado toda la frase de su compañera.

—Unos lobeznos cantaron una triste canción que... ahora creo que adquiere otro sentido.

 

Macdolia empezó a cantar en el idioma lobo; entonaba algo grave para ser una yegua y, aunque su voz no era brillante, ponía mucho sentimiento en la canción.

 

_Anoche vi a mi hermano_

_reposar moribundo en el lecho._

_Anoche vi a mis padres_

_llorar por un hijo perdido._

 

_Quise con ellos estar,_

_quise con ellos llorar._

_Pero me ordenaron volver_

_y todas las ventanas cerrar._

 

_Un ruido, un grito, despierto._

_Un grito, un golpe, despierto._

 

_Todas las ventanas cerradas_

_me ordenaron no salir._

_Pero pude ver, bajo fuego y llamas_

_a mi hermano al desierto partir._

 

_Son decenas, son cientos_

_los lobos que le siguen._

_Desde el arco primero de Ob-nikoón._

 

_Son decenas, son cientos_

_los lobos que le siguen._

_Observan los tres ojos de Morek-sidón._

 

Aitana se tomó un momento para anotar toda la letra en papel.

 

—Ob-nikoón, “El cazador”, rey del imperio Coltorginés hace unos mil quinientos años.

—¿Y a qué se refiere con “El primer arco”?

—Probablemente un monumento. Quizá un arco del triunfo, tengo que investigarlo.

—Y luego tenemos a Morek-sidón —continuó Macdolia—, el devorador de almas.

—Sí, el gran demonio serpiente, el guardián de las puertas del paraíso —continuó Aitana, más versada en mitología—. Los muertos deben enfrentarse a él para ganar acceso al paraíso; si fueron puros de corazón, podran sortearlo para llegar hasta el paraíso. Pero si no la serpiente los devorará, enviándolos por siempre al Tártaro. Los lobos creen que la constelación que nosotros llamamos “Hipogrifo” es, en realidad, la constelación de Morek-sidón.

—¿La del hipogrifo, dices?

 

Diciendo esto, Macdolia sacó un papel y dibujó las estrellas que formaban esa constelación. Aitana tomó nota que su compañera también sabía de astronomía. Cuando la esclava acabó, le pasó el dibujo.

 

—¿Puedes dibujar a Morek-sidón encima, a grandes rasgos?

 

Bebiendo un poco de té -que se estaba quedando frío- Aitana lo hizo. Era fácil imaginar a una serpiente mirando de frente, a punto de atacar. Unió los puntos necesarios y luego dibujó un poco el contorno de una cobra, dando sentido a las líneas. Macdolia observó el proceso con el brillo en los ojos del que notaba que algo no encajaba.

 

—¿Dónde está el tercer ojo?

—¿Qué?

—Eso —confirmó Macdolia—, que dónde está el tercer ojo. La canción decía “ _Observan los tres ojos de Morek-sidón”_.

 

Aitana observó el dibujo con la boca abierta. Increíble, ¡pero tenía razón! Los tres ojos de Morek-sidón... los tres ojos de la serpiente... el ojo de la magia... y en ese momento tuvo una iluminación. Sin decir nada, se levantó de golpe y galopó hacia el patio interior del palacete donde encontró a Alib fumando de cachimba rodeado por tres de sus mujeres, mientras algunos amigos suyos reían a vivo pulmón.

 

—¡Aitana, querida amiga! ¿Vienes a unirte a nosotros? El tabaco es bueno, y el vino aún mejor.

—Alib, ¿tienes algún tratado de astronomía? ¿Y un telescopio?

—¡Siempre trabajando! —bromeó el lobo—. Deberías relajarte, _poni_. Deja que tu esclava haga tu trabajo por una vez.

—Eso es decisión mía —respondió Aitana agriamente—. Alib, joder, ¿los tienes o no?

 

El lobo rodó los ojos hacia atrás. Mira que era pesada esa poni.

 

—Biblioteca del segundo piso. Eh, tú, chico —dijo refiriéndose a un joven esclavo lobo— ayuda a mi invitada a encontrar su tratado y el telescopio.

 

Aitana y Macdolia siguieron al joven hasta la biblioteca. Tardó pocos minutos en encontrar el tratado y, ya con el telescopio en los cascos, ambas yeguas trotaron hasta la terraza superior de la casa. La noche estaba despejada, y la luna acababa de entrar en su fase creciente. Colocaron el aparato, y la arqueóloga se puso rápidamente a trabajar, buscando algo en el cielo. A los pocos minutos murmuró para si misma:

 

—Bien... ahí estás... ¿pero a dónde vas?

 

Mientras la poni marrón miraba las cartas estelares, Macdolia aprovechó para mirar por el telescopio. Estaba enfocado a un brillante planeta blanco: _Mater Luminis_ , la diosa portadora de la luz y la magia. Diosa que aún era adorada en todos los países y por todas las razas del mundo, incluidos los ponis. Los conceptos “paraíso” y “resurrección” siempre fueron ligados a ella, y se decía que alguien tocado por la diosa podía hablar con los muertos.

 

Macdolia se separó del telescopio cuando escuchó a Aitana murmurar algo.

 

—No puede ser... mierda, ¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta?

—¿Qué pasa, Aitana?

 

La arqueóloga estaba sentada en el suelo, sobre sus cuartos traseros, mirando al infinito. Parecía parcialmente en shock, como si acabara de descubrir que sus peores temores eran acertados.

 

—En todas las culturas del mundo se habla del “tercer ojo” como algo metafórico. El ojo del alma, en Zavros, La Voz de Gaia, en Cérvidas, o el sentido espiritual de las tribus búfalo. Aunque tienen detalles diferentes, todos hablan de lo mismo.

 

Aitana se levantó, caminando en círculos y hablando en voz alta.

 

—Y lo que es más: todas esas culturas tocan, de una forma u otra, a la diosa Mater Luminis. En Zavros se refieren al “chamán de los muertos”, en Cérvidas hablan de “la guardiana del bosque eterno”, y los búfalos la llaman “la guía de los muertos”. ¡Demonios, hasta los dragones, cuando uno de los suyos se convierte en hechicero, dicen que “ha abierto su ojo de la magia”!

—Aitana, ¿dónde quieres llegar?

 

Como respuesta, cogió el papel donde habían dibujado la constelación y lo levantó, haciéndolo coincidir con las estrellas del cielo.

 

—Si mis cálculos son correctos, ocurrirá dentro de tres semanas: _Mater Luminis_ avanzará hasta situarse justo sobre _Morek-Sidón_.

 

Entonces dibujó la trayectoria del planeta blanco en una perfecta parábola que encajó exactamente en el punto intermedio sobre los dos ojos de la constelación del dios serpiente. Macdolia abrió la boca, incrédula.

 

—Entonces... dentro de tres semanas... ¿Morek-sidón abrirá su tercer ojo?

—Metafóricamente hablando, sí. No sé si los seguidores de Morek-Sidón tendrán más poder entonces, pero sin duda es la señal: Este evento astronómico ocurre una vez cada varios miles de años. ¡Este es el momento que Manresht aguardaba!

—Nos quedamos sin tiempo.

 

La afirmación de Macdolia dejó a ambas yeguas en silencio, solo roto por las risas que Alib y sus invitados lanzaban desde el patio interior. Pero la yegua roja, de pronto, sonrió.

 

—Entonces tendremos que movernos rápido, ¿no crees?

—¿Por qué quieres seguirme, Macdolia?

 

La arqueóloga la miró suspicazmente; era definitivo que algo no cuadraba en esa yegua: Su historia hacía aguas por todas partes, y cualquier poni normal evitaría inmiscuirse en un asunto como detener a un hechicero diabolista milenario. En cambio, Macdolia parecía más decidida que nunca a ayudar, ¿qué pretendía? Esta miró sonriente a Aitana y respondió.

 

—Aitana, te debo mi libertad, y ese es un favor que difícilmente podré devolverte. Pero además, como ya te dije, soy una especie de “guardaespaldas”, y no me perdonaría nunca haber podido ayudarte y no hacerlo.

—¿Y qué hay si ayudarme te cuesta la vida? ¿Te lo has planteado?

—Si así podemos evitar una catástrofe como la de tu teoría, pues que así sea. Aunque, sinceramente, preferiría que saliéramos las dos con vida.

 

Aitana observó a su compañera lanzar esa decidida respuesta y asintió.

 

—Espero que estés a la altura de tus palabras. Vamos —dijo, volviendo al piso inferior.

 

De vuelta a la habitación, ambas yeguas discutieron qué pasos seguir a continuación. La arqueóloga apostaba por ir al sur, a la capital loba, y seguir buscando pistas ahí. Sinceramente, estaba rezando porque la teoría que esgrimía estuviese equivocada y todo quedase en un viaje en vano. Sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de no actuar y, aunque Aitana no lo sabía, Macdolia pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Quedaba, sin embargo, el problema de que esta última seguía siendo una esclava de Alib, y este no la dejaría irse así como así.

 

La conversación se interrumpió cuando escucharon a alguien llamar fuertemente a la puerta de la mansión.

 

—¿Los guardias no han anunciado al visitante?

—Ahora ya sabemos por qué llevaba una ballesta el guardia, Macdolia.

 

En el piso de abajo se escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal al ser derribada con tanta fuerza que casi pareció una explosión. A continuación alguien gritó:

 

—¡¡PONI!! ¡Sé que estás aquí dentro! ¡Alib, si no nos entregas a esa patética herbívora te mataremos a ti también!

—De acuerdo, ese es Mohammed —murmuró Aitana.

—¡Arriba! ¡Está arriba!

—Y... ese es Alib —comentó Macdolia, con preocupación—. Curiosa forma de proteger a una amiga, ¿no?

 

Aitana se levantó, tomando su sombrero y dejándolo sobre la mesa. No quería que nada la estorbara.

 

—Nunca hemos sido amigos — respondió, avanzando hacia la puerta. No tardó en darse cuenta de que Macdolia la seguía de cerca.

—No es tu pelea.

—Lo es desde el día que decidiste liberarme.

 

Sin más preámbulos ambas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a las escaleras desde las que se veía la entrada principal. Lo que encontraron habría dejado sin palabras a cualquiera: seis mercenarios, entre los que se encontraba el guardia que había antes en la puerta. Todos vestían pesadas armaduras de cuero y metal, e iban armados con una variedad de armas cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia. Mohammed, el líder de la banda, señaló a Aitana.

 

—¡MATADLA!

 

Alguien alzó una ballesta, dispuesto a cumplir la orden, pero Aitana y Macdolia salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas a través del pasillo del piso superior. Los mercenarios subieron las escaleras a todo correr y se dividieron en dos equipos, persiguiendo a ambas yeguas.

 

—¡No dejéis que escapen!

 

Los lobos se repartieron por las habitaciones para encontrar a sus presas. A fin de cuentas eran unas patéticas ponis desarmadas. Claro que sabían lo que le había pasado a Mohammed, pero era evidente que Aitana le había atacado por sorpresa; cuando la encontraran iban a despedazarla, y esa noche toda la tropa se daría un festín con su carne.

 

Un lobo de color negro avanzó de cuarto en cuarto, cimitarra en garra. Sin esperar o preocuparse por disimular, abrió una puerta de una patada. En seguida vio un movimiento al otro lado y se lanzó hacia adelante, pero se detuvo en el último momento al ver que, sobre una cama, sólo había una aterrorizada loba, una de las jóvenes esposas de Alib. El mercenario miró, sonriente, a la que probablemente sería parte de su botín esa noche. Tal y como Mohammed había prometido a cambio de ayudarle con su venganza.

 

A su espalda resonó un violento chasquido, pero cuando el lobo quiso girarse se dio cuenta de que no podía mover su arma. Una especie de cuerda se enrollaba en torno al filo y, antes de que el guerrero pudiera reaccionar, la cimitarra fue arrancada de sus garras de un fuerte tirón y arrastrada hacia la oscuridad. Pero en vez de caer al suelo quedó suspendida en el aire, aparentemente sin nada que la sujetara. Un instante después, Aitana Pones entró, sosteniendo la cimitarra en la boca, de la cual colgaba el látigo con el que se la había arrebatado.

 

El lobo se quedó sin habla. Aitana bajó el arma, le señaló a él, y después señaló a la ventana, y con una voz algo grave y rasposa ordenó:

 

—Salta.

—¡Patética herbívora!

 

Sacando una segunda espada corta, el lobo cargó contra la arqueóloga; esta giró la cabeza hacia sus largas alforjas y, de un tirón, retiró la capa exterior de las mismas. Estas estaban formadas por muchísimos compartimentos, de los cuales sobresalían una gran variedad de objetos colocados estratégicamente para ser fácilmente alcanzables por su portadora. Los mas notables de los mismos eran, sin duda, una gran cantidad de armas blancas y arrojadizas.

 

El lobo llegó a apreciar cómo la yegua soltaba la cimitarra y, de un rapidísimo movimiento, tomaba algo de sus alforjas. Después notó el dolor en la base de la garganta y cómo le faltaba el aire... Cuando cayó al suelo, en sus últimos momentos de vida, Aitana Pones ya había salido al pasillo.

 

—¡Macdolia STRIKE!

 

Al final del mismo, un guerrero lobo voló a través de una puerta para estamparse brutalmente contra el muro, cayendo inconsciente. La autora de semejante patadón, Macdolia, salió a continuación y miró a Aitana durante un instante, sonriente. La arqueóloga le devolvió la mirada, incrédula; ¿de verdad esa yegua había puesto nombre a su ataque? ¿Qué clase de...?

 

Su vista quedó eclipsada cuando un enorme lobo, portando un alfanjón a dos garras, cargó contra ella.

 

La yegua marrón interceptó el primer ataque, pero la fuerza del mismo le arrancó la cimitarra de la boca; el lobo, con un grito de guerra, descargó una segunda vez. Aitana lo esquivó en el último instante y retrocedió, gesto que hizo que el mercenario se creyera en ventaja, avanzando tras su presa y lanzando un tajo ascendente en diagonal.

 

Pero Aitana había calculado perfectamente su movimiento. Agachándose en el último instante, la afilada hoja del arma pasó rozando su crin para impactar contra una puerta y encajarse en ella. El enorme lobo intentó arrancarla, pero la yegua de pelo bicolor no se lo permitió: cargó con todas sus fuerza contra su adversario, dejándolo sin aliento por el impacto y lanzándolo al suelo. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, saltó sobre él y le pegó una coz en la cabeza, dejándolo fuera de combate.

 

Cuando miró adelante, jadeando, vio que dos lobos más yacían inconscientes frente a Macdolia. La yegua roja miró a los dos lobos restantes, entre los que estaba Mohammed, con una conciliadora sonrisa en la cara.

 

—Vamos, chicos, ya basta, ¿por qué no os vais y olvidamos todo esto?

 

Pero el lobo gris se llevó una garra a una gema que colgaba de su cuello.

 

— _¡Esclava infecta!_ —rugió en su idioma natal—. _¡Aprende tu lugar!_

 

La gema se iluminó, al igual que lo hizo el collar de Macdolia. Ésta abrió los ojos, aterrorizada, y se llevó una pezuña al cuello, intentando en vano arrancarse aquel cruel artefacto. Un instante después, la yegua gritó cuando arcos eléctricos surgieron del collar, recorriendo todo su cuerpo y haciéndola caer entre erráticos espasmos. Aitana galopó hacia los lobos.

 

—¡Déjala, hijo de puta!

 

Pero el otro mercenario sacó sus dos espadas y se plantó frente a la arqueóloga. Aitana intentó superarlo, pero sus rápidos ataques la obligaron a defenderse a la desesperada. Ambos lobos sonrieron, regodeándose en su victoria. Mohammed rodeó con una garra la gema, y el brillo se intensificó, al igual que los gritos de Macdolia.

 

La iba a matar.

 

Sin pensar bien en lo que hacía, Aitana se llevó una pezuña al cuello y asió el diminuto objeto que siempre colgaba del mismo. El lobo le lanzó otro tajo que ella no logró esquivar completamente, abriendo un corte en la pata de la arqueóloga, pero esta no retrocedió. Un brillo de un enfermizo color púrpura surgió de la pezuña en la que sostenía la destrozada brújula, y la mirada de Aitana se tornó oscura mientras sus palabras, en un antiguo idioma, se solapaban con una voz barítona.

 

— _¡Aik's tak nili tok. Aik's tak nai marcul!_

 

Con la última sílaba, un aura de oscuridad cubrió los ojos de la arqueóloga, mientras esta alzaba una pezuña hacia el lobo que se interponía entre ella y Macdolia. Una invisible explosión de energía proyectó al mercenario varios metros hacia atrás. Éste logró caer en pie y encararse, asustado, hacia la poni. Esto no debía ser así, ¡ella era una patética herbívora! ¡No debería vencerle!

 

La poni, fuera de sí, lo miró mientras pronunciaba un extraño cántico. El gran lobo se quedó mirando al infinito y, poco a poco, empezó a murmurar plegarias y ruegos en su propio idioma. En pocos segundos cayó al suelo, llevándose las garras a la cabeza y gritando aterrorizado. Mientras este era víctima de sus más horrendas pesadillas, Aitana se giró hacia Mohammed, que seguía agarrando la gema.

 

—¡Suelta ese objeto! —gritó él, aterrorizado— ¡Suéltalo o te juro que la mato!

 

Pero la arqueóloga no retrocedió un paso. Al contrario, avanzó, manteniéndole la mirada al lobo gris.

 

—Si Macdolia muere te mataré, hijo de puta. Suéltala y corre.

—¡Aléjate de mí o la mato, puta!

 

Aitana alzó una pata, mientras sus ojos irradiaban oscuridad con más fuerza que antes. De repente Mohammed sintió que le faltaba el aire, como si sus pulmones se negaran a funcionar, como si hubiera desaparecido todo el oxígeno a su alrededor, como si una voluntad terrorífica estuviera ordenando a su corazón que dejara de bombear sangre. ¿Qué demonios ocurría? ¡Esa poni no era unicornio, no debería poder hacer magia!

 

—¡TE HE DICHO QUE CORRAS!

 

La voz de la poni se mezcló completamente con un potente eco grave y antinatural. El lobo gris, finalmente, soltó la gema que torturaba a Macdolia y saltó escaleras abajo, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas por su vida. Macdolia dejó de gritar cuando la magia del collar cesó, y se intentó poner en pie mientras tosía.

 

Aitana, por contra, cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras apretaba los dientes gruñendo por lo bajo. Poco a poco, empujada por la propia voluntad de la arqueóloga, la oscuridad que la había cubierto se replegó: recorrió sus patas delanteras hasta la brújula, abandonando en último lugar los ojos de la yegua. Con un extraño siseo, la oscuridad desapareció completamente y la brújula recuperó su estado inerte natural. Aitana se quedó quieta, jadeando con fuerza.

 

—Aitana... ¿estás bien?

—Sí... sí, lo estoy.

—Gracias... ¿qué demonios fue eso?

—Después. Ahora tenemos... tenemos que salir de aquí.

 

Macdolia asintió, y ambas yeguas empezaron a bajar, poco a poco, las escaleras. Abajo, escondido en el salón, encontraron a Alib junto a algunas de sus esposas. Estaba aterrorizado, pero no por los mercenarios: esas yeguas habían vencido a seis mercenarios armados. Lo que era peor, ahí arriba había ocurrido algo mágico, algo maligno. Aitana notó el miedo que inspiraba a su “amigo”, y lo aprovechó.

 

—Vas a liberar a Macdolia. Ahora.

—Pero... pero... no me has pagado lo prometido, Aitana.

—Alib, tienes dos opciones. La primera es que la liberes ahora, y te enviaré el pago cuando pueda, como acordamos. La segunda...

 

Aitana guardó silencio al escuchar a alguien correr por las escaleras a su espalda. Un lobo apareció por ellas y, al avanzar, se encontró con las ponis. La arqueóloga se giró y lo miró, y al hacerlo el mercenario palideció.

 

— _¡Kaz-tim! ¡Kaz-tim!_

 

Y después, salió corriendo. “¡Bruja, bruja!” es lo que dijo. Poco a poco, Aitana volvió a mirar al comerciante.

 

—Tú eliges.

 

Alib se levantó cuando Macdolia se le acercó. Despacio, por el temor que sentía, cogió la gema y la acercó a unos puntos concretos del collar de la esclava. Éste brilló, inofensivamente esta vez, y empezó a retraerse hasta desaparecer completamente en una pequeña gema. Alib la recogió y se alejó. Macdolia se llevó un casco al cuello, sonriente.

 

—¡Sí! ¡Por fín!

—Marchaos —imploró Alib, aterrorizado—. ¡Marchaos y no volváis, ponis! ¡Marchaos, por todos los dioses, marchaos!

—Nos vamos, Alib. Soy una poni de palabra, recibirás el pago por Macdolia.

 

 

Ambas yeguas galoparon escaleras arriba y recogieron rápidamente algunos pergaminos y enseres de viaje. Pocos minutos después salieron a la calle, perdiéndose entre unos callejones justo antes de que la guardia llegara a la casa del comerciante.

 

—Tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche, Macdolia —dijo Aitana con un deje de miedo en su voz.

—Conozco a una familia, esta mañana saqué a su lobezno de un problema con unos ladrones. Nos darán cobijo.

* * *

 

Un grupo de cuatro guardias lobo patrullaban los callejones entre las casas más pobres de la ciudad. Sus pesadas armaduras hacían que sus pasos impactaran con fuerza en el suelo, anunciando su presencia sin necesidad de palabras. Macdolia, escondida, los observó a través de una diminuta ventana y suspiró aliviada cuando pasaron de largo. Todavía las buscaban; la exhibición de poder de la arqueóloga había llamado la atención de la guardia.

 

A su espalda, Aitana dormía profundamente. Macdolia intuía que, fuera cual fuera el origen de la magia que su amiga había usado para salvarla, la había agotado física y emocionalmente. Además, una vez estuvieron en un lugar seguro, la arqueóloga le había dado una extraña advertencia.

 

—Macdolia, necesito que me vigiles. Temo... pasar una mala noche.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Puedo... ser peligrosa. Déjame inconsciente vuelvo a hacer magia.

 

Macdolia no pudo evitar llevar la vista al misterioso objeto de su amiga. ¿Una brújula? ¿Qué demonios era? ¿De dónde surgía ese... inquietante poder? No existían muchos objetos capaces siqueira de potenciar la magia de un unicornio, aún menos capaces de dar un poder así a un poni de tierra. ¿Qué demonios era esa brújula?

 

Un par de horas después, una nueva patrulla pasó cerca de la casa. Macdolia se escondió hasta que pasaron de largo. Pero cuando los sonidos de las pesadas pisadas de los guardias empezó a morir en la lejanía, un nuevo sonido llenó la sala.

 

— _Ak-tir nara maltok, ak molnara mawantolk._

—¿Aitana?

 

La arqueóloga se había puesto en pie. La brújula, rodeada por un aura purpúrea, flotaba, aún unida a la cadena, a pocos centímetros de la cara de la yegua. Sus pupilas se habían tornado grises, y miraba a Macdolia como si no la reconociera.

 

—¡Aitana! ¡Para! ¿Qué te ocurre?

— _¡Ak-tir nara maltok!_

 

La voz de su amiga se había vuelto mucho más grave, como si un varón estuviera hablando a la vez que ella. Macdolia comprendió que su amiga estaba fuera de sí. Cuando la brújula empezó a brillar con más fuerza que antes, la yegua roja no lo dudó: avanzó hacia su amiga, se giró sobre sus cuartos delanteros y cogió impulso pero, en el último momento, Aitana pareció recuperar la cordura.

 

—Espera... ¡espera!

 

Macdolia detuvo el golpe al ver a su  amiga reaccionar de nuevo; esta se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, llevándose un casco a la cabeza con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Poco a poco, el brillo del colgante se fue apagando hasta desaparecer completamente.

 

—Tranquila, creo... creo que estaré bien.

 

Macdolia respiraba con fuerza, observando a su amiga volver al camastro y comprendiendo al fín a qué se refería. Ahora se hacía a la idea de la carga que portaba consigo. Las razones, eso sí, no alcanzaba a comprenderlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Un lector una vez me dijo que intentaría poner música a la canción de los lobeznos. Desgraciadamente, todavía espero a que ocurra :(
> 
> Gracias por leerme. Si os ha gustado (o no) dejadme un comentario majete. ¡Un saludo!


	3. Pacientes cero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabiendo ahora que el reloj está corriendo, Macdolia y Aitana inician un precipitado viaje hacia el sur mientras la guardia les busca. Macdolia demuestra ser bastante más de lo que aparenta, y los hechos se precipitan a toda velocidad.

**LA GUERRA EN LAS SOMBRAS**

**Libro primero: La fiebre infernal**  
Capítulo 3: "Pacientes cero"  


Aitana empezó a despertar poco a poco, notando la ligera presión de una venda sobre su pata delantera izquierda. Se sentía descansada, lo cual era un alivio: significaba que no había hecho ninguna estupidez durante la noche. Pero eso sí: tenía un dolor de cabeza brutal. Abrió los ojos; la luz que entraba por la ventana no le molestaba a la vista, lo que significaba que no era resaca. Repasó todo lo que recordaba de la noche anterior, por si había algún momento perdido, pero no fue el caso.

—Hombre, al fin despiertas. ¿Estás bien?

Aitana se giró hacia la voz, donde encontró a Macdolia tendiéndole un casco para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Perfectamente. ¿Y tú?

La yegua marrón aceptó la ayuda y se levantó pero, al mirar a su compañera se dio cuenta de que Macdolia la miraba muy seria. Aitana maldijo su estampa, sabía lo que iba a preguntar.

—¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Qué es esa brújula?

“Bingo”.

—Mira, lo único que importa es que estamos bien, ¿vale?  
—No, Aitana, no esquives la pregunta. Anoche te levantaste, estabas como poseída, y durante un instante parecía que me ibas a atacar.

En ese momento Aitana recordó que había sido dominada durante un instante cuando dormía. Maldita sea.

—Mira, solo es un objeto que me permite hacer magia, ¿vale? ¿Quieres dejar el tema de una puta vez?  
—¡Aitana, objetos así no existen! —respondió Macdolia—. A duras penas existen objetos capaces de mejorar la magia de un unicornio, ¿cómo van a existir brújulas baratas capaces de darte poder mágico? ¡Eso no es posible!  
—¿Qué va a saber una esclava, o una guardaespaldas de todo esto? ¡No es de tu incumbencia cómo hice magia, y te recuerdo que te salvé la vida!  
—¿Crees que no puedo reconocer la nigromancia cuando la veo?

La arqueóloga se quedó en silencio. Ahora esa yegua sabía también de las artes prohibidas de la magia, ¿qué más sorpresas guardaba?

—Mira Aitana, eres lo bastante inteligente para darte cuenta que soy mucho más de lo que te he dicho. Anoche te levantaste en sueño y me hablaste en el antiguo idioma de Egiptrot.  
—¡Venga ya, ahora me vas a decir que puedes reconocer un idioma muerto cuando lo....!  
—“ _Ak-tir nara maltok, ak molnara mawantolk. Ak-tir nara maltok_ ” —tras repetir las palabras que dijo Aitana, poseída, Macdolia las tradujo—. “Pronto seré libre, y mi venganza empezará por esta yegua. Pronto seré libre”.

Lo que había hecho Macdolia iba más allá de meramente repetir las palabras que había escuchado la noche anterior: las había dicho con una entonación y una pronunciación que ningún ente viviente debería conocer. El antiguo idioma de Egiptrot llevaba milenios muerto, y solo se conocía por sus transcripciones en otros idiomas igualmente muertos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la arqueóloga metió un casco en la bolsa que descansaba sobre el montón de paja que hacía de cama y la sacó con una daga asida al mismo, la cual posó amenazadoramente contra el cuello de Macdolia. Esta no pareció hacer ademán de defenderse.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?  
—Soy tu amiga, Aitana.  
—¡Y una mierda! —respondió la aludida—. ¡Casi nadie puede entender ese idioma, mucho menos hablarlo! ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?  
—¡Soy una poni, te estoy intentando ayudar!  
—¡He visto demasiados monstruos disfrazados como ponis!

El temor por el arma que amenazaba con quitarle la vida hizo que el gesto de Macdolia temblara ligeramente; sin embargo, con un gran control sobre si misma, habló con toda la calma que pudo.

—Pues menuda birria de monstruo. En vez de atacarte cuando estabas débil o robarte la brújula mientras dormías, he decidido permanecer a tu lado.  
—¡Tú sabrás qué interés tienes!  
—¡Ayudar! ¡Aitana, soy una guardaespaldas, en eso no te he mentido! ¡Quiero ayudar, quiero proteger a todo aquel que necesite ayuda, y desde luego no quiero ver cómo la Fiebre Infernal se lleva miles de vidas por delante! ¿Por qué iba a estar ayudándote, si no? Si hay una posibilidad de que se te vuelvas loca, de que... “eso” que hiciste ayer se salga de tu control, necesito saber a qué me enfrento.

La arqueóloga mantuvo la mirada fija en Macdolia; aunque la creía cuando decía que quería ayudarla, no acababa de confiar en alguien que le estaba ocultando de forma tan obvia su pasado. O, para más inri, cómo era posible que supiera tantas cosas... que prácticamente nadie debería conocer. La yegua roja suspiró aliviada cuando sintió que la presión sobre su cuello se relajaba.

—No necesito una historia al detalle, Aitana —dijo en voz baja—. Solo necesito saber lo más importante, lo justo para saber cómo ayudarte si te... descontrolas. Solo lo necesario, nada más.

Finalmente, la aludida bajó el cuchillo y, con un movimiento extrañamente casual para haberlo hecho solo con los cascos, guardó la daga en una de sus alforjas. A continuación se sentó junto a las mismas .

—Llevo muchos años enfrentándome a... peligros en la oscuridad. Una de mis primeras expediciones fue a investigar una fuente de energía nigromántica, ya que había señales al respecto.  
—¿Extrañas plagas, enfermedades, campos de cultivo marchitados? —inquirió la yegua de las coletas.  
—Veo que no mentías cuando dijiste que podías reconocer la nigromancia. Sí, esos y otros signos. Nuestras investigaciones nos llevaron a una pirámide sin descubrir en Egiptrot; esperábamos encontrar... algún artefacto de la antigüedad, quizá un objeto mágico nigromántico, o un nigromante reuniendo un pequeño ejército de no muertos. Algo así.  
—¿Qué fue lo que encontrásteis?

La arqueóloga tomó la brújula rota que siempre llevaba con un casco y jugueteó con ella; a Macdolia este gesto le pareció un signo de nerviosismo muy bien controlado. El objeto era bastante viejo y grande, casi del tamaño del casco de un poni adulto, y parecía haber sido atravesada por algo con mucha fuerza.

—Un puto lich. Apareció cerca mío cuando estaba intentando orientarme y me atacó; reaccioné por instinto y me intenté proteger con la brújula que estaba mirando. El hechizo, se incrustó en ella, por eso sigo viva; después llegaron mis compañeros y lo atacamos con todo lo que teníamos.  
—¿Fue muy... difícil?  
—Murieron muchos, ¿algún otro detalle morboso que quiera saber, señorita? —respondió Aitana con rudeza. Después siguió relatando —. Pudimos inmovilizarlo con magia, mientras íbamos a buscar la filacteria.  
—Ahí me superas, Aitana, ¿qué es una filacteria?  
—A ver, ¿sabes lo que es un lich?

Macdolia tenía una idea muy vaga al respecto, y tuvo que pensar la respuesta.

—Eh... Un nigromante extremadamente poderoso que ha vencido a la muerte convirtiéndose en no muerto, ¿no?  
—Bien, pero, ¿cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo engaña al orden universal para que su alma no trascienda y así pueda quedarse en este mundo? Utiliza una filacteria: Una gran gema imbuida con la sangre de decenas de víctimas que sirve como receptáculo para su alma. Cuando su cuerpo muere, el alma del lich vuelve a la filacteria y, desde ella, puede poseer otro cuerpo cercano a la misma.  
—Entiendo. Entonces teníais que destruir la filacteria antes de poder... matarlo, ¿verdad?

Aitana notó que Macdolia parecía haber dudado al usar el verbo “matar”. No intentó entender el por qué.

—Sí. Mientras lo retenían encontramos y destruimos su filacteria, y después nos lanzamos a acabar con él, pero pasó algo... inesperado. Sin una filacteria a la que regresar, el alma del lich buscó la fuente nigromántica más cercana...  
—¿...Y solo encontró la brújula? —concluyó Macdolia.

Aitana asintió y alzó el susodicho objeto.

—Está muy debilitado, y no puede intentar poseer otros cuerpos. Pero en ocasiones me intenta poseer a mi, o a cualquiera que tenga la brújula en un momento dado. Tampoco puede hacer magia por si mismo, salvo a través de su portador.  
—¿Pero por qué te hace caso?  
—Está... dormido, por así decirlo. Cuando le dejo despertar lo empujo para que reconozca como una amenaza lo mismo que está atacándome a mi; el problema es que luego se mantiene despierto un buen rato, intentando poseerme completamente. Pero a cojones a mi no me gana nadie, tengo la cabeza muy dura desde que era una potra, no es tan fácil dominarme.  
—¡¿Pero por qué lo llevas encima?! ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Si perdieras el control en una ciudad poblada...!

Aitana se levantó de golpe y se acercó unos pasos a Macdolia.

—¿Y qué idea tienes? ¡Dímela, estaré encantada de oírla! ¿Destruir la brújula? ¿Cómo sabes que no liberará el espíritu? ¿Esconderla, y esperar a que tarde o temprano alguien la encuentre? ¿Dársela a otra persona, y esperar a que Kolnarg la posea y arrase medio mundo?

En esta ocasión fue Macdolia la que se levantó y miró a su compañera, con una expresión de alarma y sorpresa en el rostro.

—¿Kolnarg? ¿Has dicho Kolnarg? ¿El gran mago de Egiptrot, el nigromante que arrasó todo el reino en venganza contra el faraón? ¿El que juró que volvería para reconquistar el lugar que le pertenece del mundo? ¡¿EL PRIMERO DE LOS LICHES?!

Aitana se maldijo a si misma en silencio y se giró, volviendo a su camastro.

—Ya te he contado bastante. Si pierdo el control déjame inconsciente. ¿Contenta?

Sin decir una palabra más, la arqueóloga abrió una de sus bolsas y se dedicó a reorganizar el contenido. Macdolia permaneció observándola en shock; ¿de verdad esa yegua llevaba encima el alma de uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos de todos los tiempos? ¿Y de verdad era capaz de aguantar sus intentos de dominarla por pura fortaleza mental? Si esto era así, ¿a qué más había llegado a enfrentarse Aitana Pones? Conocía bien su figura pública: una arqueóloga caída en la desgracia académica debido a sus estudios y teorías sobre la historia de Equestria.

Y es que hacía unos pocos años -Macdolia no podía recordar cuántos exactamente- Aitana regresó de una excavación en el antiguo ducado de Unicornia asegurando que había existido una guerra entre el mismo y Cebrania. Esas teorías fueron recogidas en su propia tesis doctoral, la cual fue automáticamente ignorada y calificada como una locura y un sinsentido por arqueólogos de renombre, siendo quizás el propio padre de Aitana, el profesor Roy Pones, el único historiador que la respaldó. Sin embargo todo fue a peor cuando la propia princesa Celestia declaró públicamente que jamás había habido guerra alguna entre Unicornia y Cebrania.

Así fue como terminó la corta carrera en la arqueología de Aitana Pones. Siguió participando en excavaciones y prospecciones desde aquel entonces, pero jamás nadie volvió a prestar atención a sus investigaciones, con la sonada excepción de revistas amantes de lo paranormal y las conspiraciones. Si el mundo se hiciera a la idea, aunque fuese vaga, de a todo lo que se enfrentaba Aitana Pones...

Súbitamente se escucharon unos pasos acercarse a toda prisa; alguien llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar a que le dieran permiso para hacerlo. Se trataba de un lobo, el padre de la familia que las había acogido, que portaba dos fardos de tela. Era un macho joven, de unos treinta años, de fuertes patas y garras desgastadas que narraban por si mismas su trabajo cargando los barcos mercantes. Habló con bastante prisa, casi atropellándose con sus palabras.

—Tenéis que iros, ponis. La guardia sabe que estáis por el barrio y están registrando todas las casas. Si os encuentran aquí...

Macdolia se levantó, mirándolo con una sonrisa en la cara y hablando en el idioma natal de su anfitrión.

—Lo entiendo, Kassan. Gracias por acogernos en plena noche, nos has salvado la vida.  
—Tú salvaste a mi hijo, _Ka'tila_ Macdolia. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo.

 _Ka'tila_ , “respetada”. No era una palabra que un lobo utilizara con asiduidad, más que para dirigirse a un superior, o para expresar un profundo respeto y agradecimiento hacia alguien. El lobo mordió dos fardos que llevaba sobre el lomo y los lanzó a las yeguas: eran trajes para el desierto completos, baratos, pero efectivos para quitar el calor. Y todavía más importante era que las cubrirían completamente; si caminaban a cuatro patas podrían pasar como dos lobos viajeros. Se vistieron con los mismos rápidamente.

—Gracias por todo, Kassan —se despidió Macdolia—. Salam Aleikum.  
—Aleikum Salam, Ka'tila Macdolia.

Salieron de la casa y rápidamente, pero sin correr, se dirigieron a las calles principales de la ciudad, donde esperaban poder perderse entre la multitud. La ciudad estaba parcialmente colapsada; el tráfico de carretas y comerciantes no había disminuido, pero las noticias de la magia oscura que se usó la noche anterior en la mansión de Alib ib Massan habían corrido. Los que podían permitírselo habían contratado grupos de guardaespaldas para protegerse, y la guardia no dudaba en detener y registrar a cualquiera que le pareciera sospechoso.

—Me acabo de fijar... ¿olvidaste tu sombrero en casa de Alib?  
—No, lo dejé —comentó Aitana—. ¿Esperas que pase desapercibida llevando un sombrero sobre el traje? Solo lo llevaba para el sol, nada más.

Caminar por la ciudad se había vuelto algo mucho más lento; sabían que no podían quedarse mucho tiempo, hay muy pocos ponis en los Reinos Lobo y no tardarían en identificarlas, aún con los trajes para el desierto.

—¿Aitana, tienes alguna idea de cómo ir al sur?  
—Sí. Todavía tengo bastante oro encima. Creo que lo mejor será llegar hasta el puerto fluvial, en el extremo este de la ciudad. Después pagaré a algún comerciante para que nos lleve río arriba, hasta el corazón de los Reinos Lobo.  
—¿Entonces me dejas que....? —sin previo aviso, Macdolia empezó a hablar en lobo con un acento casi perfecto—. No creo que el Bolón sea la flor más indicada para adornar el hijab de tu hija en su boda.  
—Pero qué estás... oh. Sí, quizás, ¿quizá unas pocas flores de Paronamio? Son de vivos colores.

Ambas yeguas mantuvieron su falsa conversación en lobo mientras pasaban cerca de una pareja de guardias, los cuales no repararon en su presencia. Una vez lejos del peligro, Macdolia repitió su pregunta.

—¿Entonces me dejas ayudarte?  
—Creo que prefiero mantenerte cerca, sabes pelear. Pero no me hagas arrepentirme.  
—Vamos, que no te fías de dejarme atrás, no vaya a seguirte, ¿verdad? —rió Macdolia —. A mi ya me va bien, no tardaré en demostrarte que no tengo malas intenciones.

Después de mezclarse entre un grupo de transportistas que iban al río, y tras sobornar al guardia de la muralla apropiado, las dos yeguas lograron salir de la zona más transitada de Taichnitlán y dirigirse al puerto fluvial. El sol del desierto era intenso, pero la brisa que venía del mar unida a los trajes que portaban hicieron que el calor fuera soportable.

Tras un par de horas de caminar y de evitar hábilmente las patrullas de los guardias, las yeguas llegaron al puerto fluvial. En definitiva se trataba de un muelle de carga dedicado a preparar las mercancías que irían río arriba, hasta el corazón de los Reinos Lobo, motivo por el que el comercio no era demasiado abundante en el mismo. Decenas de barcos, más pequeños que los grandes mercantes de Taichnitlán, estaban atracando en el puerto. Otros muchos iban y venían río arriba, mientras inmensas caravanas de transporte traían bienes desde el puerto marítimo.

Una vez en los muelles, Aitana buscó a un mozo de cuerdas joven y le pagó un par de monedas a cambio de que le encontrara un capitán dispuesto a llevar a dos pasajeros en su barco. Macdolia estaba nerviosa, sabiendo que en cualquier momento cualquiera podría identificarlas como las ponis responsables del ataque en la mansión. Por contra, Aitana guió a su compañera hasta una taberna cercana tras informar al mozo de dónde encontrarlas. Para sorpresa de la yegua roja, la arqueóloga se quitó la capucha y el velo del traje, revelando su naturaleza como poni. Aunque algunos la miraron, curiosos, al poco todos los presentes volvieron a sus asuntos y a sus tragos. Era el típico lugar al que acuden las personas que no quieren ser molestadas, y mucho menos tener a la guardia rondando por ahí.

Mientras bebían algo -y Macdolia descubría la cerveza loba- alguien entró en la taberna. A primera vista parecía un poni semental, bastante alto. Era blanco, con un patrón de rayas negras sobre su pelaje y crin, la cual caía sobre un lado de su cuello. Joven, de aspecto resuelto y ágil, miró alrededor unos segundos antes de acercarse a la mesa donde Aitana y Macdolia aguardaban.

—Me han informado que en mi barco queréis embarcar —expuso el semental cebra—. Sin duda, de algo queréis escapar.  
—Pareces joven para ser capitán —observó Aitana.  
—El liderazgo al más capaz es entregado, no siempre al más anciano.

Aitana miró a Macdolia un instante antes de seguir hablando.

—Más que escapar, necesitamos ir al sur lo más rápido posible. ¿Puedes llevarnos?  
—No tratáis de escapar, pero parece que os buscan. ¿Es que acaso de bruja os acusan?  
—No somos un peligro —explicó Macdolia. La cebra, tras unos segundos, sonrió.  
—Brujas serían llamadas por los lobos la mayoría de cebras. No os preocupéis, no hay nada en vosotras que tema. Soy el capitán Santoj.

Ambas yeguas respiraron aliviadas. Ese capitán no parecía ir a delatarlas.

—Aitana Pones, y ésta es Macdolia. ¿Cuál es tu precio?  
—Cuarenta escudos cada pasajero. Y creedme, el dinero estudio con esmero.  
—Vaya —exclamó Aitana—. Y se suponía que las cebras eran espirituales.  
—Y los ponis pacíficos, Aitana Pones. No te andes con jeroglíficos.

Aitana se llevó una pezuña bajo el traje y contó con el tacto las monedas que llevaba encima.

—Puedo ofrecerte treinta monedas ahora. ¿Comercias también en los puertos de Equestria?  
—Sí, comercio con los ponis.  
—En ese caso, te puedo hacer un pagaré oficial. En cualquier puerto de Equestria te pagarán lo que diga en él.  
—Es un gran retraso en mi pago. No sé si aceptarlo sería sensato.  
—¿Veinte escudos extra lo harían aceptable?

La cebra sonrió mientras se levantaba. Aitana maldijo para sus adentros: no iba a aceptarlo. ¿Y cómo explicar que el destino de miles de lobos podía estar en juego si no llegaban rápido?

—Mi barco es el “Ritual Resonante”, muelle doce. Zarparemos al caer la noche.

Sin decir más, Santoj salió de la taberna. Las dos yeguas se miraron, casi sin creer su suerte. Quizá, al final, todo saliera bien.

* * *

  
Tres horas después de haber zarpado, Aitana y Macdolia empezaban a estar algo agobiadas de estar las dos encerradas en una pequeña caja de madera. El capitán Santoj las había escondido en la misma, poniendo todavía más cajas de carga encima de la suya para hacer más difícil que las descubrieran.

—Oye, Aitana.  
—¿Qué?  
—Tengo que ir al baño.  
—No me jodas, Macdolia —susurró Aitana.  
—En serio. No debí tomar esa última cerveza.  
—Como no te aguantes vamos a desear las dos que nos hubiera atrapado la guardia. ¡En serio!

Las dos se quedaron un rato en silencio. Macdolia, incómoda, se movía algo más que Aitana, la cual hacía lo posible por no sulfurarse.

—Aitana, ¿te queda agua?  
—No. Y la verdad es que tengo sed.

Hubo un nuevo e incómodo silencio que fue roto por una risita mal aguantada de Macdolia. A pesar de la oscuridad, Aitana hizo lo posible por mirarla con todo el mal humor que era capaz de transmitir.

—¡Ni se te ocurra hacer un chiste!  
—¡Calla! —susurró la yegua roja entre risitas— ¡No me hagas reír!

Enfurruñada, Aitana volvió a guardar silencio; podía sentir a su lado a Macdolia respirar entrecortadamente. Esta no tardó mucho en volver a susurrar:

—Oye, estaba pensando que...  
—¡Joder, Macdolia! Tenemos que guardar silencio, cojones.  
—No, si ya lo sé, pero es que estaba pensando que...  
—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó la arqueóloga, exasperada.  
—Que si nos organizamos bien... podríamos acabar con todos nuestros problemas.

Ese fue el punto en que la yegua marrón ya no pudo más. Cogió aire con toda su fuerza e, incapaz de aguantarlo más... Empezó a reír a carcajadas, que fueron acompañadas por las de Macdolia. Por más que intentaron reprimirse, cada vez que una mencionaba que las iban a oír, la otra respondía riendo más fuerte.

—¡Vamos a morir! —exclamó Aitana entre risas—. ¡Vamos a morir y es culpa tuya!  
—¡Al menos morirás bien hidratada!

Pero, tras ese comentario, escucharon un fuerte golpe sobre ellas: alguien había retirado la caja que estaba sobre la suya propia. Dejando de reír de golpe, Aitana tomó una de las dagas de sus alforjas y se preparó para combatir de ser necesario; sin embargo, antes de nadie apareciera, escucharon una voz conocida.

—Menuda forma de guardar silencio. Me pregunto, ¿qué pasaría si os pidiera que riérais con esmero?

La tapa de la caja se abrió y en seguida vieron la cara del capitán Santoj.

—Podéis salir, mientras naveguemos seguras os podéis sentir.

Nada más hacerlo, Macdolia saltó al exterior y galopó en busca de las letrinas.

El viaje iba a durar tres días si no había ningún incidente por el camino. A pesar de estar remontando el río, Santoj les explicó que las cebras de su tripulación conocían formas de hacer que el viento soplara siempre en su favor. Cuando preguntaron acerca de posibles complicaciones dio a entender que tendrían que hundir su barco para que no llegaran a tiempo a su destino.

Aitana prefirió no ser pájaro de mal agüero.

El primer día y su noche transcurrieron sin ningún incidente; durante la misma la arqueóloga aprovechó para controlar la trayectoria astral de Mater Luminis, confirmando que sus cálculos eran correctos. Debían faltar unos diez días para la confluencia estelar que causaría el alzamiento de Manresht... si es que eso es lo que iba a ocurrir.

Durante la segunda noche ambas yeguas escucharon al vigía gritar algo, seguido del rápido caminar de la tripulación hacia la proa. Las dos fueron a la misma para ver qué ocurría: río arriba se podía ver un gran resplandor naranja. Aparentemente, un pequeño pueblo estaba en llamas. El capitán Santoj ya estaba oteando el mismo con el catalejo, con la boca ligeramente abierta debido a la impresión.

—No nos vamos a detener. No podríamos ayudar, solo entorpecer.  
—¿Cómo que no? ¡Si nos paramos quizá podamos salvar algunas vidas! —objetó Macdolia.

Aitana le quitó el catalejo al capitán y observó ella misma. Lo que vio la dejó con la boca abierta, y lanzó una gran maldición en voz alta.

—Macdolia, el capitán tiene razón.  
—¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Se supone que estás aquí para ayudar! ¿Verdad?  
—Escucha, a veces hay que...  
—¿Hay que qué, Aitana? ¡No me digas que sólo ayudas cuando te....!

Un aullido, un rugido o ambas cosas a la vez la interrumpieron; era un grito imposible de lanzar por cualquier criatura viviente, algo que hizo que todos los presentes se giraran y miraran en todas direcciones. Una presencia, un peligro invisible pareció acecharlos, y varios marineros sacaron las armas buscando en vano al ser que les iba a atacar. La propia Macdolia retrocedió, aterrorizada, esperando que en cualquier momento algo saltara sobre ella.

—¡Tranquilos!

Aitana se mantuvo en el centro de la cubierta, hablando a todos los presentes.

—¡No hay ningún peligro en este barco! Eso que sentís es magia, una ilusión, no dejéis que os controle.

El capitán tardó unos segundos en cerciorarse de que la arqueóloga decía la verdad antes de ordenar a sus hombres que guardaran las armas. Macdolia, todavía asustada, se acercó a su compañera.

—¿Qué clase de magia puede...? Oh, dioses...

Ahora que el barco estaba a la altura del pueblo, todos pudieron ver a la criatura que había aullado. Era un lobo o, al menos, una vez lo fue; mucho más grande que cualquiera de estos, se alzaba sobre dos patas y su carne ardía con un fuego infernal, cuyas llamas sobresalían por encima de los edificios y ya habían provocado varios incendios. Sus garras eran enormes y afiladas, al igual que sus colmillos, los cuales pudieron ver cuando el ser rugió. Al hacerlo un gran cono de llamas surgió de sus fauces, cubriendo una gran zona frente a él; tras el fuego salió, rodando por el suelo, un guerrero lobo. Este se levantó, portando una espada en la mano, con la armadura todavía ardiendo, y cargó contra la infernal criatura.

Aitana, sin perder de vista lo que ocurría, alcanzó su alforja izquierda con una pata, sacando un largo objeto que, de alguna forma, se había enganchado a la misma.

—El Tártaro, Macdolia. Eso que sientes es pura energía demoníaca.

El ataque del guardia hizo blanco, atravesando a la criatura a la altura del corazón. Esta se quedó inmóvil, solo durante un instante... y después atrapó al desgraciado mortal con sus garras. El terrorífico rugido del ser eclipsó el grito de dolor del guardia; el monstruo lo desgarró limpiamente, lanzando sus restos a ambos lados de si mismo, y avanzó hacia los mortales que huían hacia el desierto.

Macdolia, aunque aterrorizada, se preparó para saltar a tierra cuando lo ocurrido, pero una calmada voz la detuvo.

—Quieta.

Aitana, a su lado, alzó el objeto que había sacado y lo estiró con una pata; la ballesta plegable se abrió como un abanico y, al momento, la arqueóloga tensó el arma y la armó con un virote que había sacado del un compartimento del cuerpo de la misma. Después apoyó el arma en la baranda del barco y apuntó durante unos interminables segundos; Macdolia se sorprendió al escuchar a Aitana murmurar una plegaria.

— _Pte Ska Win_ , blanca madre de los búfalos, ata a esta criatura a la tierra.

Apretó la palanca disparadora y, un instante después, el proyectil se incrustó profundamente en la cabeza del ser infernal. El fuego que salía de su carne se apagó rápidamente y, en seguida, la criatura cayó muerta. Cuando el barco pasó de largo, sin detenerse en el pueblo, Aitana plegó y guardó el arma en un compartimento acorde de sus alforjas.

—Qué... ¿Qué era eso, Aitana? ¿Eso era un zombie ígneo? ¿Los de la Fiebre Infernal?  
—Sí. Y viéndolo de cerca sé lo que es: un cadáver poseído por un demonio menor del fuego.  
—Pero entonces... Eso significa que Manresht ha vuelto.  
—Eso parece —respondió la arqueóloga—. Todo apunta a ello, pero podría ser otra cosa.

Río abajo, en el mismo pueblo que habían dejado atrás, se escuchó un nuevo aullido igual de terrorífico que el anterior. Macdolia reaccionó de golpe queriendo dirigirse al capitán para que dieran la vuelta, pero Aitana lo evitó atrapándola con una pata.

—¡Qué haces! ¡Tenemos que volver, tenemos que ayudarles, esa gente va a morir!  
—Escúchame bien, ahora no podemos distraernos. ¿Entiendes? ¡Tenemos que centrarnos en el objetivo! Si nos paramos a ayudar a todo aquel con problemas, sólo surgirán más zombis ardientes.  
—Pero...  
—¡No hay peros, Macdolia! ¿Quieres ayudarme? ¡Pues céntrate en el objetivo! ¡Tenemos que seguir adelante, tenemos que encontrar el origen de todo esto y destruirlo! ¡Sólo así detendremos esta pesadilla antes de que sea imparable!

Se quedaron en silencio. La mayoría de la tripulación del barco no hablaba equestriano, así que no entendieron lo que habían discutido las dos ponis. Un joven tripulante lobo seguía mirando hacia el pueblo cuyas llamas empequeñeían con la distancia, en shock, mientras repetía “Kelting'otar nahter”. Macdolia, mirándolo, preguntó:

—¿Crees que la guardia podrá controlar la plaga, Aitana?  
—No —dijo ella sin dudar—. Esto no es una enfermedad como tú la entiendes; me temo que todo aquel que muera, por la causa que sea, se levantará de nuevo. Es cuestión de tiempo que el ejército tenga que retirarse hacia el norte, abandonando las poblaciones afectadas a su suerte.

Asintiendo, Macdolia se acercó al lobo para intentar consolarlo. Aitana sacó el mapa mientras cavilaba para sí misma. “El primer arco de Ob-Nikoón”. Era su única pista, y ésta provenía de una canción infantil. Como no encontraran una pista mejor, algo que les indicara el origen exacto de las fuerzas del Tártaro, pronto se encontrarían frente a un ejército de demonios. Dioses, y ella era la única lo bastante cerca del lugar como para hacer algo al respecto.

Volviendo a los camarotes, Aitana se sentó en una mesa, encendió una lámpara de aceite y sacó un pergamino y una pluma de sus alforjas.

_“_  
_P.P:_

_Esto es más de lo que pensábamos, tus contactos tenían razón con lo de la magia del Tártaro en los Reinos Lobo. La Fiebre Infernal ha vuelto, no son zombies si no demonios menores del fuego poseyendo cuerpos. Ha coincidido con el alineamiento astral de Mater Luminis con Morek-Sidón._

_Si se trata de Manresht, como sospechamos, debe haber una ventana al Tártaro desde la que obtiene su poder. Si no consigo pararlo vamos a tener al demonologista como epicentro de un gran portal al Tártaro. Ya sabes lo que esto significa. Si conoces a alguien, cualquiera que pueda ayudar, contacta con él ahora. No tenemos mucho tiempo._

_Me dirijo a Joth-Lambarg en busca de más pistas. Te mantendré informado._

_Informa también a los otros. Si no lo consigo quizá tengáis que reuniros de nuevo._

_A.P”_

Aitana enrolló el pegamino y sacó un pequeño frasco de sus alforjas; al abrirlo una llamarada verde salió del mismo, y lanzó el pergamino sobre la misma. Este se consumió al instante y las cenizas, rodeadas por una brisa del mismo color, salieron volando hacia el destinatario del mensaje.

Las llamas del pueblo se perdieron en la lejanía hasta convertirse en un diminuto punto luminoso. Al día siguiente llegarían a su destino: Joth-Lambarg, la capital de los Reinos Lobo.

* * *

  
Con la primera luz del alba, el “Ritual resonante” inició la maniobra de atraque en la capital loba. Unas pocas columnas de humo translúcido indicaban los incendios que acababan de ser sofocados. El puerto estaba en una tensa quietud: los guardias lo habían tomado, evitando que nadie embarcara. En cuanto el barco estuvo asegurado en el muelle, un soldado se acercó.

—Los comerciantes vendrán a por su mercancía aquí. No bajen del barco, hay una epidemia.  
—¿De qué epidemia se trata?  
—La fiebre infernal.

Aitana y Macdolia, sin dudarlo, se prepararon para saltar a tierra firme. El lobo, aunque no intentó detenerlas, les advirtió:

—Si bajáis a la ciudad no podréis abandonarla hasta que se levante la cuarentena.  
—Lo sabemos —respondió Aitana—. Capitán, gracias por el viaje.  
—La mejor de las suertes, queridas amigas. Que todas mis bendiciones os sirvan de guía.

El que el guardia no reaccionara ante la presencia de las ponis indicó a estas que las noticias sobre su espectáculo en Taichnitlán aún no había alcanzado la capital loba. Aún así, en cuanto encontraron una esquina apartada de la vista, se pusieron lo trajes del desierto. Era mejor prevenir.

Joth-Lambarg, al igual que su hermana costera, era un remanso de civilización en el desierto. Entre los edificios que conformaban viviendas y comercios destacaban grandes construcciones y monumentos que, a diferencia de Taichnitlán, servían como evocadores recuerdos de la historia y la cultura de los lobos, en vez de ser un medio para exaltar el ego y la prepotencia de nobles y burgueses. Normalmente, la capital loba bullía con la actividad comercial y política, al igual que con el trabajo de sus habitantes. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos la ciudad se hallaba en un tenso silencio, todavía en shock por los sucesos de la noche anterior. Pocos comercios se habían atrevido a abrir sus puertas, y algunos habían sido ya saqueados por personas desesperadas por sobrevivir a la cuarentena. Aquellos que no estaban luchando por conseguir provisiones se afanaban en asegurar sus viviendas con maderas, hasta el punto de tapiar las ventanas más bajas con piedras, ladrillo y argamasa.

Las dos ponis, ocultas bajo sus trajes de viaje, atravesaron las calles tratando de pasar desapercibidas.

Se escuchó el ruido de madera al romperse cuando un grupo de lobos jóvenes asaltaron por la fuerza una carnicería; el dueño de la misma salió corriendo a la calle, llamando a la guardia. Una patrulla de la misma apareció tras una esquina se metieron en la tienda, cimitarra en mano, a detener a los saqueadores. Macdolia dio un paso hacia la escena, queriendo poner paz antes de que alguien saliera herido, pero Aitana la empujó contra un muro, deteniendo su carrera.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Algún lobo morirá si no hago algo!  
—Y más morirán los próximos días si los guardias te reconocen y te matan. Estamos en una ciudad en cuarentena, la guardia no atenderá a razones.  
—¡Pues saquemos a esos chicos de ahí, solo están asustados!  
—¡Toda la ciudad lo está, y aunque les ayudes a ellos no evitarás que otros mueran! ¡No dejes que te maten inútilmente!

Macdolia luchó contra Aitana, pero esta última se dio cuenta de que su compañera no estaba usando todas sus fuerzas; probablemente estaba luchando también contra su propia moral para no apartar a la arqueóloga y correr en auxilio de esos lobos, aunque le costara la vida. Pasaron pocos segundos antes de que los guardias salieron de la tienda llevándose a los saqueadores, uno de ellos visiblemente herido.

La yegua roja con coletas se quedó quieta, mirando al suelo bajo su traje del desierto y temblando ligeramente.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó—. ¿Y ahora qué debemos hacer, Aitana?  
—Necesito encontrar más información sobre el monumento a Ob-nikoón. Y tú podrías...

Un sargento de la guardia gritó por una calle contigua, ordenando a los civiles que se apartasen; una patrulla arrastraba tras ellos a dos lobos muertos, un macho y una hembra, cuyo pelo estaba completamente calcinado. Eran grandes, muchísimo más de lo que habían apreciado la noche anterior desde el barco; sus cuerpos habían crecido tanto en altura como en musculatura, convirtiendo a cada uno de esos seres en unos colosos entre los lobos que una vez fueron. Sus garras y dientes, amarillentos, habían aumentado su filo y tamaño proporcionalmente, dando a esas criaturas el aspecto de ser unos cazadores venidos del peor de los infiernos. Aún muertos, era una visión escalofriante.

—Esos lobos debían tener familia —murmuró Macdolia—. Iré a encontrarla, quizá nos ayuden.  
—Nos encontramos aquí dentro de dos horas, ¿hecho?  
—Hecho.

* * *

  
—Empezó... a media noche.

Macdolia hablaba con una pareja de lobos. De hecho, los padres de uno de los muertos que habían visto en la calle. Le había llevado relativamente poco tiempo dar con ellos: había encontrado la casa calcinada de la que venían los guardias, y luego solo tuvo que preguntar a los vecinos. Lo más complicado fue cuando tuvo que quitarse el traje, mostrando su naturaleza poni.

—¡Pero tú eres una poni!  
—Hay rumores... dicen que había una bruja poni en Taichnitlán.  
—Soy una poni, pero no soy una bruja —explicó Macdolia con una sonrisa—. De hecho estoy intentando detener la maldición de la fiebre infernal.

Macdolia sabía que había llamado la atención de varios lobos de la zona, y que era probable que llamaran a la guardia. Tendría que averiguar lo que pudiera cuanto antes antes de salir a escondidas por la parte trasera de la casa. El lobo, mientras abrazaba a su esposa, siguió relatando.

—Nuestro hijo, Caleb... sufría fiebres. Empezaron hace dos días, llamamos al médico del barrio y éste le dio unas hierbas. Dijo que se curaría pero... pero no lo hizo. Fue a peor y... falleció ayer por la tarde.

La loba emitió un gemido ahogado.

—Lo... lo llevamos a casa, como es tradición. Queríamos guardarle vela durante la noche, y esta mañana... incinerarlo. Pero no... no ocurrió así...

El padre del fallecido bajó la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos y brillantes por el shock.

—Por favor, tómese el tiempo que necesite —suplicó Macdolia. Al cabo de un par de minutos fue la madre la que habló.  
—Yo lo estaba guardando. Mi hijo, mi valiente hijo... estaba muerto. Lo sé, ¡una madre sabe cuando su hijo ha muerto! Pero... de repente... se levantó. ¡Se levantó! ¡Mi hijo estaba vivo! ¡Eso es lo que creí!  
—Pero cuando abrió los ojos —interrumpió el padre—, vi el fuego, fuego que ardía tras sus párpados. Y se extendió, mientras Caleb se levantaba. Alzó sus garras hacia mi esposa, ¡y no eran las garras de un lobo! ¡Ese no era mi hijo!

El padre volvió a callar mientras se concentraba por controlar los temblores que habían invadido su cuerpo.

—Empujé a Caleb y saqué a mi esposa de allí. Después llegaron los aullidos y... los gritos, por toda la ciudad.

La loba, de un rápido movimiento, se libró del abrazo de su marido y se alzó sobre sus cuatro patas, mirando directamente a Macdolia. Esta se estremeció ante la ira y la desolación que poblaban sus ojos; el dolor de una madre que había visto a su hijo sufrir un destino peor que la muerte, y acabar convertido en el monstruo que todavía poblaba los mitos de su pueblo.

—Júralo. Jura que acabaras con esto, poni, júralo, por todos los dioses. He perdido a mi único hijo, y acabamos de confiar en una extranjera, en una poni, para compartir este dolor, todo bajo la promesa de que estás aquí para detener todo esto.  
—Amor.... —intentó el marido.  
—¡Júralo, por todos los dioses! —gritó ella entre lágrimas—. ¡Jura que acabarás con esta pesadilla! ¡Júralo!

La yegua roja se quedó paralizada, sin saber bien cómo actuar. Solo acertó a asentir y responder con toda la firmeza que pudo.

—Lo juro. Detendremos la fiebre infernal.

La pareja loba se abrazó cuando la madre rompió a llorar de nuevo, y la yegua roja supo que ya era hora de marcharse. Poniéndose su traje se dirigió hacia la salida trasera de la casa para perderse entre las callejuelas de la capital, pero, antes de salir, una voz la interrumpió.

—Poni.

Era una loba joven, la vecina que había dado cobijo a la pareja tras haber perdido su casa y su hijo.

—Antes de que... ocurriera... sentí algo.  
—¿Qué sentiste?  
—Me desperté, pero tranquila. No era una pesadilla. Pero sentía que algo iba mal. Tenía todo el pelaje erizado y sentía un cosquilleo en la nuca. Y luego tuve mucho miedo.  
—Eso es normal, tus vecinos gritaron y había fuego.  
—No, no lo entiendes.

La loba miró hacia la sala, asegurándose de que la pareja no la oía.

—Sentí esto unos minutos antes de que empezaran a gritar. Fue antes de que Caleb se levantara, ¿entiendes?

Macdolia asintió en silencio. Acto seguido abandonó la casa, cubriéndose con el traje del desierto antes de perderse entre las callejuelas de la zona.

* * *

 

  
A la hora prevista, Macdolia volvió al lugar en el que había acordado encontrarse con Aitana. No la vio, en un principio, lo que la hizo preguntarse si había ocurrido algo, pero al poco tiempo alguien le lanzó una piedrecita; siguió la trayectoria con la vista y se encontró con la yegua marrón, todavía en su traje para el desierto, mirándola desde la azotea de una vivienda de una sola altura cercana. Se metió en el interior de la misma y, unos instantes después, la puerta principal del edificio se abrió. Macdolia entró y, tras ella, Aitana atrancó la puerta.

Era, obviamente, el hogar de una familia pobre; la entrada, que daba directamente a la cocina y comedor, estaba destrozada: divanes volcados, objetos y alguna ventana rota... y restos negros de un fuego que, afortunadamente, no había llegado a calcinar el lugar. Al avanzar unos pasos Macdolia pisó algo blando; se trataba de un pequeño muñeco de trapo, representando un lobo en miniatura.

—Creo que un lobo murió y se levantó de nuevo aquí.  
—Y qué... ¿qué hay de la familia?  
—No lo sé —reconoció la arqueóloga—. Probablemente estén muertos.  
—¡Aitana!

La aludida se giró extrañada ante el alterado grito de su compañera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—. Es la verdad; anoche huyeron de aquí, eso es obvio, y ahora no están. O han muerto, o quizá han logrado huir al desierto, en ambos casos, nos es indiferente. ¿Qué has averiguado?  
—¡Si han muerto al menos... muestra un poco de respeto! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de frío?  
—Ay, la madre que... —murmuró Aitana por lo bajo—. Respeto a los muertos, pero ahora mismo respeto más a los vivos que pronto se unirán a los muertos como no hagamos algo. ¿Contenta, señorita? —preguntó sarcásticamente—. Ahora, ¿has averiguado algo? Porque lo que es yo, solo que aquí no hay ningún arco de Ob-Nikoón.

Tras decir esto, la yegua de crin bicolor empezó a desplegar sobre la mesa un mapa de los Reinos Lobo y sus alrededores, complementado con multitud de notas de momentos históricos, antiguos reinos y demás. Macdolia se quedó en el sitio, temblando ligeramente. Quería gritar, decirle a esa arqueóloga de tres al cuarto que habían dejado a todo un pueblo morir cuando podrían haber ayudado; quería golpearla para que empezara a ayudar a los que la rodeaban, en vez de hablar tanto...

Pero no hizo nada de eso.

Controlando su respiración, inspiró varias veces muy lentamente para calmarse. Curiosamente, Aitana actuó como si no hubiera notado el gesto, y colocó varios cojines junto a la mesa para que ambas pudieran sentarse a compartir información.

—El ataque ocurrió por toda la ciudad —empezó Macdolia—. Por lo visto siempre ha sido la misma historia: alguien murió en una casa y se levantó como un Zombie Infernal. Cada víctima que mataban, era otro monstruo que se unía a sus filas. El ataque acabó poco antes del alba.  
—¿Sabes cómo acabó?  
—Pues... no. Al parecer los zombies igneos simplemente... desaparecieron. Al amanecer no quedaba ni uno en la ciudad. Hay quien dice que se les ha visto partir al desierto.

Aitana anotó varias cosas en el mapa, haciendo referencia a la constelación de Morek-Sidón y algo sobre el flujo de almas al Tártaro.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó la yegua marrón.  
—Sí. Una joven me dijo que... No sé, es extraño. Me dijo que antes del ataque se despertó teniendo miedo, con el pelo erizado. Y que fue unos minutos después cuando llegaron los zombies.  
—Eso es interesante. ¡Muy interesante! —exclamó Aitana, como si acabara de tener una iluminación—. ¿Sabes lo que es una ventana al Tártaro? ¿Y un portal?

Macdolia negó en silencio. Aitana sacó un pergamino en blanco de sus alforjas y empezó a garabatear en él.

—Una ventana es lo que todo el mundo confunde con una puerta al Tártaro: un arco de obsidiana o algo similar. Estos arcos pueden ser utilizados por demonologistas para entrar en contacto con algún señor del Tártaro y, a través de un trato, obtener muchísimo poder.

La arqueóloga dibujó un portal en el centro del pergamino, y luego círculos concéntricos cada vez más alejados del mismo.

—Cerca de una Ventana se siente lo mismo que anoche cuando aulló el lobo infernal: miedo, terror, sensación de peligro... Esos son los efectos secundarios de la magia del Tártaro. Pero, cuanto más te alejas, esta sensación disminuye hasta desaparecer.  
—Pero esa loba fue de las pocas, si no la única que lo sintió —concluyó Macdolia—. Entonces, ¿la ventana está lejos de aquí?  
—Sí, pero lo bastante cerca para servir de nexo.  
—Nexo entre... ¿los demonios que poseen los cuerpos y este mundo?  
—Sí, pero no solo eso. Verás, los demonios ganan poder a través de las almas de los mortales.

Aitana dio la vuelta al pergamino y dibujó algo mientras explicaba.

—Hay más... paja al respecto, pero podemos resumir en hay tres clases de magia demoníaca, y de demonios ligados a la misma. Primero, los Señores de la Oscuridad y el Dolor —al tiempo, dibujó un símbolo que se asemejaba a una nube con forma de espiral—; los Señores del Terror y la Dominación —añadió un nuevo símbolo, una cabeza de serpiente sostenida por unas garras—; y los Señores del Fuego y la Destrucción.

El último símbolo quizá fue el más fácil de relacionar para Macdolia: Un tridente en medio de un mar de llamas.

—El objetivo de todos los Señores de los Demonios es ganar poder, y cuando hacen un trato con un demonologista siempre salen ganando. Ahora mismo la unión de Manresht con su señor no es lo bastante fuerte como para llamar directamente a demonios del fuego, por eso optan por esta táctica: Poseer a los muertos para traer la muerte y la destrucción. Con cada muerto, cada herido, cada familia rota, cada mortal aterrorizado, cada ciudad destruida... El señor de los demonios ganará poder. De igual forma lo hará el mortal con el que ha hecho el pacto.

Macdolia estaba bastante alucinada por las explicaciones. Alguien la había engañado al decirle lo que era un arqueólogo, en vista de las circunstancias..

—¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso?

Aitana se apoyó en la mesa, meditando durante unos momentos.

—Eso... no lo sé. Si es Manresht, u otro puto demonologista milenario mantenido vivo por un trato con el Tártaro, todavía debe estar atado a la ventana. Imagino que su objetivo es terminar su resurrección y, entonces, convertirse en un portal al Tártaro.  
—¿Un portal?  
—Un punto de entrada a este mundo —aclaró Aitana—. A través de él podrá llamar a las huestes infernales para que le sirvan teniendo, virtualmente, un ejército de demonios a su servicio.

La yegua roja se horrorizó al entender lo que eso provocaría: Un ejército de seres despiadados, con mucho más poder que cualquier mortal, dirigidos por una mente brillante... Y si había comprendido bien las explicaciones de Aitana, cada vez que mataran a alguien el poder de Manresht crecería, al igual que su ejército.

—Aitana, ¡tenemos que averiguar dónde está!  
—Lo sé —respondió la otra con una sonrisa.  
—¡¿Pero por qué estás tan tranquila?!  
—Porque tengo una idea.

La poni marrón pasó un buen rato rebuscando en sus alforjas hasta encontrar un extraño artefacto. Era un conjunto de tres aros de latón, unidos entre sí con suaves engranajes; cuando Aitana desplegó un trípode bajo el objeto, se pudo apreciar que los aros rotaban en distintas direcciones y ángulos. A Macdolia le recordaba a un aparato para calcular trayectorias astronómicas. A continuación sacó una pequeña y ornamentada punta de metal, cuya base estaba engarzada con una gema roja que brillaba, signo de la magia con la que estaba imbuida. Con rápidos y hábiles movimientos, la arqueóloga fue tocando distintos puntos del artefacto y, a medida que lo hacía, pequeñas runas se iluminaron a lo largo de los aros. Con un último toque, el aparato cobró vida: los aros empezaron a girar lentamente, sin ninguna fuerza que los empujara, coordinados con precisión milimétrica. Finalmente, Aitana dejó caer la aguja dentro del artefacto. Sorprendentemente, ésta no cayó al fondo, sino que se quedó flotando justo en el centro, girando en el aire poco a poco.

—Perfecto —exclamó la arqueóloga—. Con esto podremos encontrar el origen de la energía demoníaca.  
—¿Es un detector?  
—Algo así, es un artefacto Germareno que conseguí en mi primera expedición.  
—¿Conseguiste?

Aitana apartó un poco la vista y tosió dentro de su casco.

—Ejjem... bueno, en los registros pone que se perdió en el viaje de vuelta.

Macdolia rió en voz baja, aunque no estaba realmente de humor para hacerlo.

—Mejor no preguntaré. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora?  
—Esperar a la noche. Necesitaré unos minutos para que calibrarlo todo. Mejor pasemos desapercibidas hasta entonces.

Aitana aprovechó esos momentos de tranquilidad para echarse en una de las camas un rato; Macdolia seguía demasiado alterada como para pensar en descansar y prefirió explorar la casa. Tenía la vaga esperanza de encontrar alguna pista que le dijera que la familia de la misma había huido con éxito, que seguían vivos, aunque sabía que probablemente no hallaría nada.

El hogar era, realmente, muy humilde, formado por cuatro estancias: La entrada, que daba directamente a la cocina, despensa y comedor; dos habitaciones, una para los padres y otra para los cachorros, y una letrina. A la yegua roja le dolía ver que, como siempre, solían ser los más desfavorecidos los que más sufrían los efectos de las grandes crisis. Era una constante que había visto en todos sus viajes.

La cocina estaba, a decir verdad, hecha un desastre; había algunos platos de barro en el suelo, restos de comida que nadie había recogido... Todo signos de habían huido a toda prisa. Algo compungida, Macdolia empezó a recoger los pocos platos que no se habían roto. Al hacerlo tuvo que agacharse bajo el la cocina de carbón y, al retirar algunos cubiertos, observó algo en la pared del fondo. Extrañada, tomó una vela y la encendió para poder ver mejor.

—Aitana, tienes que ver esto.

Escuchó a la aludida bajar de la cama y refunfuñar ligeramente al acercarse.

—¿Qué? Estaba pillando el sueño.  
—Mira, hay un símbolo en la pared.

La arqueóloga se agachó junto a Macdolia y miró lo que le señalaba: bajo el mueble de la cocina, tallado en la pared de barro, había un símbolo que la hizo abrir los ojos como platos. Se trataba de un pentagrama con una serie de letras en el pentágono interior.

—Eso es... alfabeto infernal.

Entre las dos retiraron el mueble para que Aitana pudiera estudiar la marca detalladamente; el polvo que aún se acumulaba bajo esta indicaba que se había hecho hace poco, la forma en que el barro había sido quemado era un indicio de que el símbolo se había tallado con magia, y la deflagración negra a su alrededor era prueba de que la magia había acudido al mismo hacía poco.

Aitana se levantó y se sentó junto a la mesa; mirando al infinito sacó, de alguno de sus muchos bolsillos, un cigarrillo y lo encendió con la vela que portaba Macdolia. Esta pensó en decirle algo sobre lo malo que es fumar, pero no era el momento.

—¿Qué es eso, Aitana?  
—Un signo de llamada.

La arqueóloga dio una calada; parecía estar procesando esa nueva pieza de información en todo el esquema que había hecho sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Normalmente, a través de una ventana, los demonios solo podrían poseer cuerpos muertos. Deben... dividir su voluntad en vigilar una zona muy grande del mundo y poseer a cualquier cuerpo que sientan en la misma. ¿Pero qué pasa si concentras la atención del Tártaro en varios puntos críticos del mundo?  
—Que... ¿lo tienen más fácil? ¿Saben dónde buscar?  
—Sí —asintió Aitana, dando una profunda calada—. Y al saber dónde buscar pueden intentar poseer a alguien que esté dormido... y matarlo.

Macdolia se quedó en shock al oír eso.

—¿Pero quién ha podido tallar ese símbolo? ¿Y por qué?  
—Porque quieren que Manresht vuelva a este mundo —explicó la yegua marrón—. Piénsalo: si esperaran solo a que muriera alguien para poseerlo, los lobos quemarían los cadáveres antes de que llegue la noche. El señor del Tártaro no ganaría bastante poder, y el demonologista que lo sirve, si es que es Manresht, no podría resucitar. De esta forma se aseguran que, pase lo que pase, siempre habrá bastantes zombies ígneos en los Reinos. Hagan lo que hagan, salvo que descubran estos símbolos.

Ambas yeguas se quedaron en silencio, pensando en lo que todo esto implicaba. Si los zombies habían aparecido no solo en esta ciudad, sino en varios pueblos de los Reinos Lobo, debían llevar semanas, o meses preparando el regreso de Manresht. De ser así... alguien les llevaba mucha ventaja.

—Tenemos que advertir a la guardia, Aitana.  
—Je, ¿y cómo propones que lo hagamos? Somos las brujas poni, ¿sabes?  
—Tengo una idea.

* * *

  
Un grupo de la guardia de Joth-Lambarg marchaba a través del barrio trabajador de la ciudad; alguien había informado acerca de la presencia de las brujas poni en una casa abandonada. El sargento que dirigía la patrulla estudió el lugar: se trataba de una pequeña vivienda familiar, parcialmente quemada, y sabía que en la misma había surgido uno de esos zombies infernales la noche anterior. Que las brujas estuvieran justamente en el lugar del delito era una prueba clara de que ellas eran las culpables de desatara la Fiebre Infernal, sin duda.

Haciendo gestos, cuatro de sus hombres rodearon el lugar para evitar que nadie escapara; otro más se preparó para echar abajo la puerta, al tiempo que el sargento y dos guerreros se posicionaban para entrar en tropel en el edificio. A su señal, el ariete viviente cumplió su función a la perfección, entrando en la casa a través de una explosión de astillas y madera. A continuación entró el sargento.

—¡Ponis! ¡Quedáis detenidas por brujería!  
—Este... sargento, no están.  
—¡Ya veo que no están— farfulló, enfadado—. ¡Buscadlas!

Varios de sus hombres se repartieron por el vecindario, mientras otros se quedaban en la casa en busca de pistas o de rastros que pudieran seguir con el olfato. No tardaron mucho en notar que un mueble de la cocina había sido movido y que, en la pared junto a él había un extraño símbolo. Pocos minutos después, cuando reconocieron el alfabeto inscrito en el mismo, el aviso fue dado a la casa de la guardia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: En su primera versión, Aitana tenía un chaleco como el de Daring Do de donde sacaba sus artefactos y armas cual bolsillo de Doraemon. Fue uno de los motivos de esta reescritura: la descripción era demasiado similar a la de Daring Do. Qué diantres, ¡hasta llevaba siempre el Salacot!
> 
> Gracias por leerme, si os ha gustado dejadme un comentario majete. ¡Un saludo!


	4. La noche del fuego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Tártaro se desata en los Reinos Lobo.

**LA GUERRA EN LAS SOMBRAS**

**Libro primero: La fiebre infernal**  
Capítulo 4: "La noche del fuego"  


A través de los resquicios de las contraventanas de madera Macdolia podía escuchar los gritos del pregonero en la calle. Su treta había dado resultado, y ahora se estaba informando a la población para que registraran en sus casas en busca de símbolos extraños y que, de hallarlos, informaran a los guardias. Con un poco de suerte, esa noche el ataque sería mucho menos intenso.

Se giró para hablar con Aitana, la cual estaba en el suelo trabajando con el detector mágico de latón.

—Bueno, repasemos el plan —comenzó Macdolia—. Nos escondemos en este edificio y tú despliegas el artefacto.  
—Ahham... —murmuró Aitana mientras trabajaba en el mismo.  
—Luego esperamos a media noche a que ocurra la “oleada mágica”, y tu artefacto debería detectar la fuente, ¿correcto?

La arqueóloga escupió el destornillador con el que estaba manipulando algunas runas del detector y asintió, al tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba a varios palos largos que había en el suelo. Macdolia no entendía por qué su compañera la había hecho conseguirlos de cualquier forma: ahí había mangos de escobas, lanzas rotas, azadas, picos... Todo cosas que había saqueado con sigilo de varios edificios, o que había encontrado en casas ahora vacías.

—Pero necesitará varios minutos para triangular la posición, ¿verdad? Lo que significa que deberemos protegerlo.  
—Muy observadora. Por suerte el detector no hace ruido y apenas emite luz, por lo que deberíamos pasar desapercibidas.

Ambas yeguas se quedaron en silencio.

—Aitana, creo que sabes que decir eso es provocar al destino para que demuestre que te equivocas, ¿verdad?  
—Sí. Qué puta manía tengo con tentar a la suerte.  
—Por cierto, ¿qué son esos palos?  
—Pronto, armas para defendernos de los zombies de fuego.

La yegua marrón se descolgó una de las alforjas y, tras rebuscar un poco, sacó varios objetos metálicos. Eran romboides, con una punta mucho más larga que la otra, y muy afilados. En el extremo más corto tenían un anclaje circular.

—Puntas de lanza...  
—Sí. Llevar una espada encima llama la atención y pesa. Suelo llevar pequeños cuchillos y puntas de lanza, por si acaso.  
—Aitana, no pienso matar a nadie.

Sorprendida, la aludida miró a Macdolia. ¿Acaso su amiga no era consciente de a qué se enfrentaban?

—¿Qué dices? ¿Eres consciente de que estamos intentando salvar todo un país de ser arrasado, verdad? ¿De que estamos intentando salvar no cientos, sino miles de vidas?  
—Lo sé, Aitana, pero yo nunca mato a nadie. Asesinar a alguien es un acto que va en contra de toda mi forma de ser. Si viajo precisamente como... guardaespaldas —la yegua remarcó con un tono distinto aquella palabra—, es porque creo que toda vida puede ser salvada y protegida, aún si se trata de alguien como Nightmare Moon. Una vez muertos, perdemos la oportunidad de redimirnos, si arrebatamos vidas dejamos de ser ser ponis. Se nos dio conocimiento para usarlo como es debido, y no para dilapidarlo empleándolo como si fuésemos animales prehistóricos. No permitiré que nadie caiga mientras esté a mi alcance, sea quien sea y sea lo que sea.

Aitana centró su atención en completar la lanza. Aunque entendía la postura de Macdolia, para ella había cosas mucho más importantes en juego. Y si matando a alguien se salvaban miles de vidas, no dudaría en hacerlo. Asiendo la lanza completada se acercó a Macdolia.

—No mataré a nadie a no ser que sea necesario, y mejor no entremos en debate sobre qué significa “necesario”. Pero esta noche necesitaré tu ayuda.  
—No voy a coger un arma así, Aitana. Aunque estén afectados por la fiebre infernal, esos lobos son...  
—Muertos vivientes.

Macdolia quiso buscar una respuesta, cualquier argumento para rebatir a su amiga, pero, en el fondo de su ser, sabía que esta tenía razón. Aún así le costaba asimilar que un lobo pudiera convertirse en ese tipo de monstruo en cuestión de minutos, olvidando todos sus sueños y deseos.

—Los jodidos zombis ardientes son lobos muertos y poseídos por un demonio menor del fuego. Lo único que se puede hacer por ellos es matarlos. Dar descanso a sus almas.

Resignada, Macdolia aceptó la lanza.

—¿Sabes su punto débil?  
—Si son como el que abatí cuando estábamos en el barco, la cabeza; si no es así, la columna vertebral. En el peor de los casos les inutilizamos una pierna y corremos. Si la cabeza no funciona lo más seguro es atravesarles el cuello para partirles las vértebras.

Aitana volvió a sentarse en el suelo para montar más lanzas con movimientos extrañamente casuales; al contrario que su compañera, que se había quedado chocada por lo que le había dicho. ¿Cómo podía explicar algo tan terrible como la mejor forma de matar sin alterarse?

—¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan fría? Acabas de explicarme como quien va a comprar el pan que lo mejor es “partir las vértebras” a los zombis. ¿Cómo puedes seguir tan tranquila?  
—Vaya preguntita. Mira, de que mi trabajo salga bien o mal depende la vida de miles de personas inocentes, y hago esto en cada maldita expedición que va más allá de investigar un nuevo yacimiento: me enfrento a maldiciones, magos y demonios ancestrales. Lo que hago es una mierda, y muchos me considerarían una criminal, pero haciéndolo, Macdolia, he salvado muchísimas más vidas de las que puedes imaginar.

Mientras hablaba, Aitana terminó de montar su propia lanza. La sopesó en la pezuña, calibrando el equilibrio, antes de lanzarla con ambos cascos contra una pared, donde se quedó clavada... pero el mango se rompió por el impacto. Enfadada recogió los restos y los desechó, buscando un cuerpo mejor para el arma entre los palos.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo “mejor” de mi trabajo? Que el mundo jamás sabrá lo que he hecho. Hay cosas que deben permanecer ocultas, porque pueden llevar a imbéciles sedientos de poder a la locura. No voy a recibir una maldita recompensa, prácticamente nadie vendrá a ayudarme, y nunca seré reconocida como lo son las portadoras de los elementos. No soy una asesina, pero en ocasiones no hay otro remedio.  
—Siempre hay una alternativa, Aitana. Siempre.  
—No sabes nada del mundo que hay tras la capa de bondad, amistad y felicidad que cubre Equestria. No tienes ni puta idea.  
—¡No me digas lo que sé o dejo de saber, Aitana! ¡Si hay algo que sé es que el asesinato es un crimen contra todo lo que significa ser un poni! ¡Contra lo que significa ser un ser vivo con raciocinio! Te equivocas, Aitana Pones. La muerte no es el camino.

Aitana miró en silencio, pero severamente, a su amiga. El detector seguía girando lentamente, con la aguja suspendida en su centro pero sin señalar a nada en concreto.

—Mira, yo funciono así: mi objetivo es detener a Manresht, o a quien sea que está provocando esto, y nada más me importa. Si quieres irte, hazlo, pero no me toques los cojones. Tengo cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme.

Aitana volvió a sus mapas, intentando buscar alguna pista más en la poca información que tenía. Macdolia estuvo a punto de gritarle, ¿por qué demonios le faltaba al respeto de esa manera? ¡Si seguía viva era gracias a ella, jamás lo habría logrado si no la hubiese ayudado con esos mercenarios! Estaban metidas en una situación espantosa, en la que la vida de miles de lobos dependía de ellas, quienes parecían ser las únicas en tener alguna pista de lo que estaba ocurriendo. La yegua de las coletas deseaba, realmente, lanzarse hacia cualquier sitio para detener esa maldición, ¡pero no sabría hacia donde hasta la noche, cuando ocurrieran más muertes!

Y Aitana, en ese momento... seguía manteniendo la calma. A pesar de los insultos que había dicho antes, en ningún momento se había alterado; la yegua roja no pudo evitar sorprenderse por ello. Esa arqueóloga no iba tras un tesoro: estaba cazando una maldición: Era consciente de que cada segundo que perdiera le estaba costando la vida a cientos de lobos... y aún así mantenía la calma. Era la fría lógica de una poni que sabía centrar sus objetivos, ignorando el resto de detalles, en pos de un bien mayor. ¿Acaso para la arqueóloga el fin justificaba los medios? Si era así, Macdolia no la acompañaría. No podía, era algo totalmente contrario a su ética.

Sin embargo... Aitana se había desviado del camino. Había consumido una parte importante de sus recursos y había arriesgado su propia vida sólo para rescatarla, dos veces, de hecho. A una completa desconocida, sin esperar nada a cambio. Eso no cuadraba con el estilo de alguien que antepone sus objetivos a cualquier otra cosa. Aitana era un misterio para ella, no acababa de comprender totalmente sus motivaciones, quizá porque ambas eran muy diferentes. ¿Hacía bien en seguirla? ¿Podría mantenerse firme en sus convicciones cuando Aitana decidiera hacer algo... incorrecto?

Pero, a pesar de todo, considerando lo que estaba en juego, supo que no tenía otra elección.

—Te ayudaré a acabar esto, Aitana. Pero ya sabes mi opinión, no me gustaría enfrentarme a ti.  
—A ninguna nos gustaría.

Macdolia no supo si debía interpretar esa respuesta como una amenaza, por lo que prefirió no preguntar. Cuando faltaban un par de horas para el ocaso, la arqueóloga rebuscó en su zurrón y sacó varios rollos de pergamino, un tintero y una pluma, y empezó a escribir algo. Al final, a Macdolia le pudo la curiosidad y se acercó a mirar. Se dio cuenta que Aitana estaba escribiendo todo lo que había averiguado y lo que pensaba hacer a continuación.

Cuando terminó, la poni marrón enrolló el pergamino y sacó un pequeño bote de su bolsillo. Era de cristal, y dentro tenía algún tipo de sustancia verde y muy brillante. Cuando abrió el bote una llamarada verde surgió del mismo y, sin perder un instante, lanzó el pergamino dentro de esta, reduciéndolo en un instante a cenizas.

—¿Qué has hecho?  
—Enviar un mensaje a otros Arqueólogos como yo. Si no conseguimos detener a Manresht alguien tendrá que acabar el trabajo.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en silencio. En la calle, las patrullas seguían buscando a las dos “brujas ponis”, pero nadie parecía haber reparado en dónde se escondían. Y, mientras esperaban, Macdolia caviló acerca de esos otros “Arqueólogos” como Aitana Pones. ¿Cuántos otros ponis había luchando en las sombras contra los demonios?

 

Hacía ya un rato que el sol se había ocultado. Antorchas y farolas iluminaban las calles, patrulladas por numerosos guardias. Salvo por el ruido de los soldados, la ciudad estaba en un completo y tenso silencio. Aitana había subido a la azotea del edificio en el que se habían hecho fuertes y miraba hacia el norte o, mejor dicho, se encaraba en esa dirección, pues mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué haces, Aitana?  
—Espero a la magia.  
—¿Cómo se hace eso?  
—Cerrando los ojos y sintiendo. Cállate.

Molesta, Macdolia guardó silencio. Vale que estuviera concentrada, pero Aitana tenía una habilidad especial para ser desagradable. Se distrajo unos minutos ajustándose el arnés que le había dado su amiga: se trataba de un sencillo cinturón con enganches en ambos costados; estaba pensado para introducir en estos la base de la lanza, para que así un poni pudiera manejarla con una pezuña y resistir embestidas, transfiriendo el impacto a todo su cuerpo sin perder el equilibrio. Aunque nunca había combatido con lanza, Macdolia había visto a los guardias de Canterlot usar enganches similares integrados en sus armaduras, y esperaba poder hacerlo bastante bien.

Pasó algo más de una hora durante la cual Aitana apenas se movió. Era curioso, cuando la conoció le pareció más bien una yegua de acción poco paciente, sin embargo ahora estaba dando muestras de una paciencia que estaba enervando a la misma Macdolia. Se distrajo mirando al cielo nocturno del desierto. El firmamento mostraba una vista espectacular: la luna estaba en cuarto creciente, a poca altura sobre el horizonte. Como siempre, la temperatura había caído con el sol, y en ese momento hacía algo de frío. Se levanto una ligera brisa cálida que movió las crines de las yeguas y, súbitamente, Aitana dio un respingo y se puso en pie.

—¡Ahí está!  
—¿Qué?

Sin responder, Aitana Pones echó a correr escaleras abajo. La yegua roja se quedó perpleja, ¿qué demonios había pasado? Fue a seguir a su amiga cuando ella también lo sintió: El pelaje sobre su lomo y espalda se erizó sin razón y, de pronto, una sensación de peligro se disparó en su mente. Se giró en todas direcciones sin ver nada ni sentir otra cosa que no fuera la adrenalina atenazando su estómago.

—Por el amor de Fausticorn, ¡es como ayer!  
—¡Es la magia, Macdolia! ¡Es magia demoníaca, por eso tienes miedo, no le hagas caso!

Al oír eso, la yegua roja bajó al piso inferior. Aitana estaba trasteando con el detector mágico, mientras murmuraba “vamos, vamos, funciona”. Al cabo de pocos segundos, el artefacto empezó a moverse con más velocidad, y sus runas empezaron a brillar con fuerza alternativamente con fuerza. La aguja en el centro rotó sobre su centro de gravedad a toda velocidad, concentrando poco a poco su giro en un amplio cono que apuntaba al noreste.

—¡Sí señor! ¡Vamos pequeño, dime dónde está!

Pero el entusiasmado grito de Aitana se vio eclipsado por un infernal aullido que estaba a medio camino de ser un grito desgarrado. Y con él, llegó el auténtico terror: como una respiración en la nuca, como estar viendo los ojos de un depredador en la oscuridad, todos los instintos de supervivencia se activaron en las yeguas y les gritaron que huyeran. Macdolia los ignoró, sabedora que era efecto de la magia infernal, y galopó a la azotea. Con el corazón desbocado observó que varias casas de la ciudad estaban ya en llamas... y varios aullidos más resonaron por la misma.

Vio a una familia loba correr por sus vidas, perseguidos por tres zombies ígneos. ¡¿Cómo era posible, cómo habían aparecido tan rápido?! Hubo un grito, una orden militar, que precedió a una patrulla que se adentró en la calle, la cual tomó posiciones rápidamente, lanzas y escudos en ristre. Con un solo y coordinado paso, varios pasillos se abrieron en la unidad, dejando paso a los ciudadanos para que se protegieran tras los soldados. Cuando el último se halló a salvo, la formación se cerró en una falange de picas.

Los tres zombies infernales se detuvieron frente a los soldados y aullaron, antes de tomar aire. El grito de Macdolia, que sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, fue eclipsado por el del sargento de la unidad: Perfectamente coordinados, cada soldado descolgó una gran piel de su cinturón y cubrieron sus cabezas con la misma, hincando una rodilla en el suelo a continuación. Tal como había visto la noche anterior Macdolia, los lobos infernales lanzaron su fuego infernal hacia los soldados, esperando calcinarlos. Pero, cuando estas desaparecieron, los guerreros se pusieron en pie sin haber sufrido una sola quemadura.

Los guerreros lobo habían aprendido las tácticas de sus enemigos, y las estaban contrarrestando.

Pero la alegría de Macdolia duró poco cuando vio a otros dos monstruos saltar de azotea en azotea para, finalmente, caer en medio de la formación de los guardias, rompiéndola. Lo que en principio había sido una pelea en firme pronto se convirtió en una melee descoordinada, a pesar de las órdenes del sargento.

Al otro lado del edificio en el que estaban se escuchó a una loba gritar brevemente; Macdolia corrió para ver qué había ocurrido. Un zombie ígneo miraba fijamente a una joven loba, la cual sostenía frente a él con la misma garra con la que le atravesaba el torso. Rugió a su víctima y después la lanzó a varios metros de distancia. Tan solo un instante tras golpearse contra un muro y caer al suelo, la loba empezó a moverse y las llamas surgieron de debajo de su pelaje.

—¡¡Aitana!! ¡Están apareciendo muchos zombis! —gritó, bajando a ver a la arqueóloga.  
—¡Ya lo oigo! —gritó esta, estudiando el detector mágico— ¡Hago lo que puedo!  
—¡Tenemos que ayudarles!  
—¡No! ¡Necesitamos saber dónde está la ventana, necesito más tiempo!

Macdolia volvió a la azotea, pero lo que vio la dejó de piedra: había fuego, mucho fuego por todas partes. Más de una docena de casas habían empezado a arder, y en algunas las llamas eran tan violentas que, si quedaba alguien en el interior, no tendría ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Los gritos se sucedían por doquier, y por la calle pudo ver a varios lobos huir de los zombies. Era fácil localizar a los monstruos en la oscuridad, pero ello no hacía que fuese más fácil escapar de ellos. El fuego empezó a crecer de forma imposible en varias calles, cortando las rutas de huida de los ciudadanos. La unidad de soldados que tan valiente e inteligentemente se había enfrentado a los primeros lobos, ahora se hallaba desorganizada y muchos de sus miembros habían huido al encontrarse luchando contra sus antiguos compañeros, ahora transformados en monstruosidades.

—¡Aitana, tenemos que ayudar!  
—¡Ya está cerca, ya casi lo tengo!  
—¡Oh, por todos los demonios!

Macdolia asió su lanza y la enganchó en el arnés, dispuesta a saltar a la calle para intentar salvar a alguien, a cualquiera. Pronto vio su primer objetivo: había un pequeño grupo de lobos que, huyendo de un zombie, se habían encontrado en un callejón sin salida. Pero antes de que Macdolia saltara en su ayuda ocurrió algo sorprendente: el zombie ignoró a sus presas. Lo que es más, sin ninguna causa aparente cambió de dirección y se alejó de los civiles.

Extrañada, la poni roja buscó algo que justificara esa acción. Un grupo de ciudadanos huía, pero ningún lobo ígneo los seguía; a un poco de distancia, varios zombis avanzaron por una calle, ignorando a una loba anciana que habría sido una presa fácil. Y, aunque más monstruos aparecieron en los alrededores, no atacaron a ningún otro mortal.

Macdolia observó las trayectorias de todos los zombies que veía... y entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Aitana, vienen hacia aquí!  
—¡¿Qué?!  
—¡Todos los zombies vienen hacia aquí!

Vio un grupo de cinco de estos seres acercarse, pero al llegar a un calle transversal una patrulla de guardias apareció, preparada para el combate. Sin embargo, solo dos de los zombis se separaron del grupo, lanzando grandes llamaradas a los soldados para bloquearles el paso. Los otros tres siguieron su camino sin oposición hacia el edificio en el que se refugiaban las ponis.

—Por todo lo que es.... ¡Son inteligentes! ¡Están usando tácticas de grupo, son inteligentes!

En el nivel inferior Aitana estudió el artefacto. Todavía no había detectado el origen de la magia; las runas brillaban cada vez con más fuerza, mientras la aguja ajustaba cada vez más su giro hacia una dirección concreta.

—¡Al piso de abajo! ¡Nos han detectado, saben que podemos localizar la ventana! ¡Tenemos que aguantar, no habrá otra oportunidad!  
—¡Movámonos a otro sitio!  
—¡No! Si muevo el detector tendremos que empezar otra vez. ¡Tenemos que aguantar!

Macdolia galopó escaleras abajo, reuniéndose con Aitana. Ambas yeguas aprovecharon esos instantes para ajustar bien los enganches de las lanzas, mientras los rugidos desde el exterior se aproximaban. Inquietos y amenazadores halos rojizos fueron proyectados por las llamas a través de los resquicios de puertas y ventanas. La yegua con coletas lanzó una risita nerviosa, intentando luchar contra el miedo que la embargaba.

—Llevar encima a un peligroso Lich y ser poseída por este, pelearte contra mercenarios, ser acusada de bruja y ahora esto... ¡en solo cuatro días! ¿Cómo lo haces para meterte en estos líos, Aitana?

Aitana apoyó algunas de las lanzas que había fabricado contra la pared, y cogió otra. El rugido de los monstruosos lobos era cada vez más fuerte, y pronto se escuchó el primer golpe contra una ventana, mientras el nauseabundo olor a carne quemada por un fuego infecto invadía la vivienda.

—Sinceramente, Macdolia...

Con un crujido ensordecedor, la garra llameante de un lobo atravesó la madera de una ventana. Sin perder un instante, Aitana saltó y ensartó al monstruo a través del agujero. El ataque atravesó limpiamente el cráneo al zombi, y este se derrumbó en el sitio.

—... no tengo ni idea. Apunta a la cabeza.  
—De acuerdo.

Ambas yeguas colocaron las lanzas en sus respectivos arneses y se prepararon para el combate. Los golpes se sucedieron por todas las entradas posibles, pero no se abrió ninguna. El humo empezó a invadir la estancia cuando la madera de puertas y ventanas empezó a arder. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, solo roto por el crepitar del fuego y las agitadas respiraciones de las yeguas.

Entonces, todas las entradas estallaron a la vez. Los monstruos las golpearon al mismo tiempo, creando una explosión de trozos de madera y astillas incandescentes, obligando a las ponis a cubrirse. Los lobos infernales entraron a cuatro patas, y no fue hasta que se alzaron sobre las traseras que no mostraron realmente el infierno por el que había pasado esa ciudad la noche anterior. Sus enormes garras incandescentes podían partir fácilmente en dos a un poni; todos los seres abrieron la boca a la vez, mostrando las llamas que ardían en el interior de esta y rugieron, como el crepitar de un volcán en erupción. Macdolia retrocedió un paso inconscientemente, pero Aitana desobedeció a sus instintos. Escogió un objetivo y, sin dudar, se lanzó contra él. El rugido de un zombi quedó truncado cuando la lanza de la arqueóloga le atravesó la garganta con gran precisión. Esta pudo sentir el crujir de huesos a través del enganche de su arma. El lobo infernal se quedó inmovil, como si no hubiese notado el ataque, pero al poco las llamas que le cubrían se apagaron, y el ser cayó inerte al suelo.

Los otros lobos no tardaron en girarse contra la arqueóloga, la cual se vio obligada a abandonar su lanza y saltar hacia atrás para esquivar garras y llamaradas. Recogiendo otra arma de la pared, gritó:

—¡Ese miedo que sientes no es natural! ¡Es la magia infernal, engaña a los sentidos, aterroriza tu alma! ¡Ignóralo!

Un certero lanzazo de Macdolia devolvió a otro zombi a la muerte.

—¡Como si estos monstruos no me dieran miedo, entendido!

Los demonios se lanzaron sobre las ponis a la vez. Ambas aguantaron para ensartar a los dos primeros, soltaron las lanzas y retrocedieron escaleras arriba, recogiendo más armas que tenían preparadas. Los seres infernales las alcanzaron, pero una soberbia coz de Macdolia tiró a uno al piso inferior, rodando por las escaleras y llevándose consigo al resto de no muertos. La arqueóloga, rápidamente, cogió una pequeña mesa y la tiró escaleras abajo, con la esperanza de que frenara a los monstruos solo un poco más. Miró al artefacto, la aguja del cual giraba cada vez más lentamente, apuntando al norte-noreste.

—¡Ya casi está!  
—¡Cuidado!

Un lobo llameante subió la escalera y atacó a Aitana. Esta saltó hacia atrás, y lanzó una coz con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando al monstruo al suelo. Pero en esos escasos segundos varios zombis más entraron en la estancia y se dividieron, cargando directamente contra las ponis. Aitana esquivó varios garrazos a duras penas, viéndose superada e incapaz de contraatacar. De pronto notó un movimiento a su izquierda.

—¡Macdolia STRIKE!

Un lobo salió proyectado contra una pared, pero cuando Aitana miró no vio a su amiga. Un movimiento a su derecha, y otro zombi fue lanzado contra otro muro. La arqueóloga, aunque no entendía bien qué estaba haciendo la yegua roja, lo iba a aprovechar. Metió la pezuña en sus alforjas, sacó el látigo, lo cogió con la boca y se movió a un lado.

Pudo apreciar un movimiento justo detrás de unos de los lobos, y esta vez pudo ver a Macdolia, lanzando una coz con una velocidad casi imposible. Aitana lanzó el látigo antes incluso de que el zombi recibiera el impacto. El monstruo, mientras estaba en el aire, fue atrapado por el arma de Aitana, la cual hincó las pezuñas y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, cambiando la trayectoria del zombie y lanzándolo contra sus hermanos, derribándolos.

—¡Mira! —gritó Macdolia señalando al artefacto.

La aguja estaba quieta, señalando al nor-noreste. La arqueóloga corrió y leyó las runas, mientras los demonios se levantaban y aún más llegaban desde el piso inferior.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡22 millas, nor-noreste! ¡Vámonos! —ordenó, al tiempo que tomaba el artefacto y lo lanzaba con gran precisión para colgarlo de un enganche de sus alforjas.

Las yeguas subieron las escaleras a la azotea a toda velocidad, mientras los zombis de fuego se lanzaban tras ellas. Sin detenerse un segundo, Aitana lanzó su látigo para engancharlo a una viga sobresaliente de una casa vecina y usarlo junto a Macdolia para llegar al tejado de la siguiente construcción. Los zombis intentaron seguirlas, pero solo lograron estrellarse contra la calle. Lejos de detenerse, se levantaron y corrieron al nuevo edificio, derribando la puerta. Macdolia rezó porque no hubiera nadie en esa casa.

—¿Qué hacemos, Aitana?  
—Salir de la ciudad. Por la mañana los imbéciles de la guardia nos darán caza. ¡Vamos!

Recorrieron parte de Joth-Lambarg saltando de tejado en tejado, mientras los zombis, desde la calle, las perseguían incansablemente. Decenas de edificios estaban en llamas, iluminando la noche con el calor de la muerte. Los gritos de ayuda y las llamadas a familiares y amigos desaparecidos se confundían con las ordenes de los soldados que intentaban en vano frenar la invasión infernal. Las ponis siguieron recorriendo los tejados en dirección a la muralla hasta que llegaron a una zona que ya no era más que un montón de ruinas incandescentes. No tuvieron otra alternativa que descender a la calle.

En cuanto la pisaron, tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para esquivar a un grupo de aterrorizados civiles que huían por sus vidas. Tras ellos aparecieron los monstruos, con sus ojos imposibles fijos en las dos hembras que habían localizado la posición de su enlace con el mundo.

—Mierda, ¡pensé que sólo seguían el rastro del detector! ¡Lo he desactivado!  
—¡Mejor que nos intenten atrapar, así dejarán al resto en paz! ¡Corre!

Jadeando, siguieron a los civiles hacia el este, para después tomar una calle al norte. Los zombis ardientes no eran más rápidos que un poni al galope, pero eran muchos e incansables. El agotamiento hacía mella en las dos ponis, y las distancias se acortaban. Dos zombies surgieron de un callejón, cortándoles la retirada. Aitana reaccionó al instante: cogió su látigo con los dientes, saltó tan alto como pudo y lo enganchó a una farola. Aprovechó la inercia que ganó para golpear a su enemigo con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

Macdolia simplemente intentó embestir al otro ser, sin detenerse en su carrera. Sin embargo, el lobo lanzó una lengua de llamas. La yegua roja siguió corriendo unos metros antes de darse cuenta de que el pelaje sobre su lomo estaba ardiendo. Por puro instinto, se lanzó al suelo para sofocar las llamas y, cuando se puso en pie de un salto, el demonio se había lanzado sobre ella. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, escuchó una voz a su espalda.

—¡Agáchate!

Macdolia lo hizo, dejando paso a Aitana que, todavía columpiándose con su látigo, pasó a toda velocidad sobre la yegua roja, pateando al monstruo con una fuerza impresionante. Aterrizó al momento y desenganchó su improvisado columpio. No hizo falta que dijera nada para que Macdolia la siguiera a través de las calles de Joth-Lambarg.

El mundo de las dos yeguas se convirtió en un caótico mosaico de gritos, llamas y garras. Los monstruos surgían de todas partes, la guardia los combatía y trataba en vano de salvar a los civiles. Muchos estaban cayendo esa noche, demasiados, y Macdolia lo sabía. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por abrirse paso a la muralla, sintiendo la impotencia de no poder detenerse a ayudar. Por primera vez comprendió cuánta razón llevaba Aitana: tenían que llegar al fondo de esa maldición para detenerla. 

Y tenían que hacerlo cuanto antes.

Varios monstruos surgieron de entre las casas en llamas. Macdolia galopó hacia el primero y lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas, partiéndole una pierna. Recogió la lanza de un soldado muerto del suelo y, con ambas pezuñas, la usó para atravesar el cráneo de un segundo zombi. Se lanzó contra un tercero, girando sobre sus patas delanteras y golpeándolo con las traseras, lanzándolo contra una pared con tanta fuerza que esta se agrietó.

Cuando volvió a correr junto a Aitana, su amiga la miraba con los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Cómo cojones has hecho eso?! ¡Nadie se mueve tan rápido!

Macdolia no comprendió a qué se refería su amiga hasta que miró atrás. Los tres lobos que había derribado estaban separados más de diez metros entre ellos. Ya se lo explicaría en otra ocasión.

Las casas de la periferia de la ciudad eran más pobres y bajas, lo que les permitió usarlas para trepar a la muralla. Solo había un aterrado guardia novato guardándola, el resto estaban combatiendo a los zombis. No llegó a ver a las ponis, sólo escuchó su galopar antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente. Para cuando se recuperó, solo alcanzó a ver a las dos brujas poni galopar hacia el noreste, dejando un camino de huellas sobre la arena del desierto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi amiga Mimy92Sonadow me hizo un impresionante dibujo. Se lo comisioné para la versión antigua de la historia, cuando Aitana aún era casi igual a Daring Do. https://www.deviantart.com/volgrand/art/AITANA-PONES-La-fiebre-infernal-547716057


	5. Las ruinas junto al Narval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La búsqueda les lleva a conocer a más víctimas de los demonios, a adentrarse en el desierto, a unas ruinas antiguas y a descubrir más detalles de Manresht. Y, sin que ellas lo sepan, alguien más está interesado en el ancestral hechicero infernal.

**LA GUERRA EN LAS SOMBRAS**

**Libro primero: La fiebre infernal**  
Capítulo 5: "Las ruinas junto al Narval"  


La claridad del nuevo día precedió al sol de la princesa Celestia, el cual se preparaba para mostrarse, implacable e inmisericorde, sobre el desierto. El relente de la noche empezó a retirarse y en pocos minutos dejaría paso al insoportable calor característico de los Reinos Lobo. Sobre el horizonte, hacia el suroeste, varias columnas de humo se alzaban. No se podía ver de dónde surgían exactamente, pero las dos yeguas que caminaban por la arena sabían bien que eran restos del desastre de Joth-Lambarg.

—¿Falta mucho, Aitana?  
—Oh, por todo lo que... Macdolia, te juro que si lo vuelves a preguntar te quito tu ración de agua.  
—Pero en serio, llevamos la mitad de la noche caminando. ¿Cuánto puede faltar?  
—Probablemente un par de horas. Tendremos que buscar un refugio pronto.  
—Sí, quizás lanzarnos al desierto sin pensar una ruta no fue una gran idea...

La arqueóloga se detuvo, mirando a su amiga con una ceja levantada.

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?  
—En parte, supongo —contestó Macdolia—. Aunque creo que estoy... tratando de...  
—¿Qué?

Macdolia se quedó unos segundos en silencio, con una expresión de dolor que incluso Aitana logró captar.

—Aitana, si mi trabajo es proteger ponis es porque siempre he tenido... el don de la oportunidad. Siempre conseguía aparecer en el momento oportuno para salvar a aquel que lo necesitase y nunca nadie había tenido que... —la yegua bajó la vista—. Pero esto... esto ha sido distinto. Tantísimas vidas consumidas por esa maldición, y yo no he podido hacer nada por ellas... Nada, salvo ahorrarles una existencia cruel dándoles el golpe de gracia... Me siento tan...

Macdolia no acabó la frase, sino que cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes con rabia. Culpa, remordimientos, vergüenza... ella misma no sabía bien cómo sentirse. Sin poder evitarlo revivió varios momentos de la noche anterior: los gritos de terror, las caras de angustia, los cuerpos inertes en el suelo...

Sintió el contacto de Aitana contra su flanco, como un suave empujón.

—Escucha, Macdolia. Lo que has vivido es una mierda, algo que pocos ponis podrían superar. Si quieres llorar hazlo, si quieres gritar hazlo... pero ahora no. Ahora necesito... necesitamos que te centres, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a seguir adelante, vamos a encontrar a Manresht y acabaremos con esta matanza.  
—¿Y qué pasa si no lo conseguimos? —respondió entre dientes.  
—Envié un mensaje anoche. Si no lo conseguimos, otro Arqueólogo acabará con esto.

Macdolia abrió los ojos de golpe, se separó de su amiga y la encaró, con lágrimas luchando por escapar de sus ojos.

—¡¿Y por qué no han venido a ayudar?! ¡Esto nos viene grande, Aitana! ¡Miles de personas inocentes están muriendo, ¿y tus compañeros esperan que lo resuelvas o mueras antes de mover un dedo?!  
—No han venido porque somos muy pocos los que investigamos lo oculto, y cada cual tiene sus propios asuntos entre pezuñas. El arqueólogo más cercano está a varias semanas de viaje de aquí, no pueden ayudarnos. ¡Deja de una vez de desesperar y culpar a cualquiera de lo ocurrido, joder! Todas las personas de las que hablas dependen de nosotras, y no vas a arreglarlo gritando y llorando en medio del desierto.  
—¡Podrías decir lo que sabes a la guardia loba! ¡Alguien nos ayudaría!  
—¡No digas gilipolleces! En los Reinos Lobo sólo los más ambiciosos y crueles llegan a ser alguien en el ejército, y los mercenarios luchan por dinero. ¿De verdad quieres acercar a alguien así a la corrupción demoníaca?  
—¡Dices eso para sentirte bien! Empiezo a creer que haces esto solo por la aventura, o quizá por las riquezas. ¡Eres una hipócrita!

Cuando Macdolia dijo eso, algo cambió en Aitana. La arqueóloga, con una mezcla de rabia e indignación en la cara, se agachó ligeramente y cargó contra su compañera, buscando empujarla con el flanco y derribarla. Pero Macdolia hizo gala de su gran velocidad una vez más, apartándose del camino de la arqueóloga y poniéndose a su espalda. Aitana rodó por el suelo, evitando la embestida de la yegua roja y se puso en pie.

—¡Eres una hipócrita! ¡Me pides que te ayude, cuando es evidente que no confías en nadie!  
—¡¿Y qué cojones esperas?! ¡Claro que no confío en nadie!  
—Te equivocas, Aitana. Porque si algo sé, es que hay que confiar.

Aitana lanzó una amarga carcajada al aire.

—¡No tienes ni puta idea! Me he enfrentado a demonios de todos los tipos, ¡no puedes contar con el primer idiota bienintencionado que se te ponga por delante para ayudarte! ¡Pocos están preparados para enfrentarse a los horrores del Tártaro!  
—¡¿Y de verdad esperas luchar sola?! ¡Eso es muy prepotente por tu parte!  
—¡Por supuesto que lucho sola! ¿Crees que los demonios son solo sangre, fuego y destrucción? No tienes ni idea, ¡ni puta idea! Los demonios corrompen, seducen y engañan. Engañan a imbéciles ambiciosos para condenar sus almas por toda la eternidad y así poder poner sus garras en este mundo.

Aitana avanzó unos pasos.

—Los soldados lobo luchan por la gloria o por el poder, y los mercenarios por el oro. ¡Y los demonios lo usarán para seducirles, para poseerlos! ¡Cualquier aliado que lleve a enfrentarse a Manresht podría volverse contra mi! Dime, ¿en quién cojones quieres confiar para esto, Macdolia? ¡Dímelo, estoy deseando escucharlo!

Tras el arrebato de la arqueóloga, la aludida se quedó en silencio. Buscó una repuesta, alguien en quien confiar pero, por más que pensara, no conocía a nadie dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Ti... tiene que haber alguien, Aitana.

Esta no respondió mientras el sol se alzaba sobre el horizonte. El calor empezó a dejarse notar con intensidad. Aitana rebuscó en sus alforjas y sacó los dos trajes del desierto, tirándole uno a Macdolia a continuación.

—Póntelo, aquí es cuestión de vida o muerte.

Sin esperar repuesta, la arqueóloga se puso en camino. Tras unos segundos, Macdolia logró preguntar:

—Pero entonces... ¿por qué confías en mi?  
—Porque buscas salvar a la gente sin pedir nada a cambio.

Macdolia se quedó quieta, mirando cómo la otra yegua se alejaba poco a poco. Estaban solas en el desierto, con el peso de toda una nación sobre los hombros.... ¿Cómo podía soportarlo? ¿Cómo podía mantenerse tan fría ante semejante carga? Finalmente se echó el traje encima y siguió a la yegua que, por más desagradable o cruel que pudiera ser, la había salvado de una vida de esclavitud. Puede que no coincidieran en los métodos pero, a fin de cuentas, Macdolia y Aitana perseguían el mismo objetivo: detener la matanza de Manresht.

Una hora de camino después Aitana se detuvo de golpe al superar una duna e hizo gestos a Macdolia para que se agachara. No muy lejos de ellas se encontraron con una caravana de lobos; en un principio temieron que se tratara de un grupo de guardias o mercenarios, pero poco tardaron en salir de su error: El aspecto harapiento y desesperado de los miembros de la comitiva, las heridas de aquellos que reposaban en los trineos de arena, y las madres que cargaban con sus cachorros les indicaron que era todo lo contrario. Eran ciudadanos lobo que, en su desesperación por escapar de la maldición de la fiebre infernal, prefirieron probar suerte atravesando el desierto. Todos en la caravana mostraban el cansancio y el miedo en sus rostros, algunos estaban malheridos y otros habían perdido gran parte del pelaje por las quemaduras. Los más fuertes arrastraban trineos de arena sobre los que se amontonaban algunos víveres junto a los heridos.

—En fin, mejor que sigamos y... ¿Macdolia?

Sin escucharla, la yegua roja se puso en pie, se quitó la protección de la cabeza y la cara y se acercó sin esconderse a la caravana. Aitana maldijo para sí misma y la siguió. Estúpida y sentimental yegua, no deberían perder el tiempo con esto, no podían arriesgarse a que la guardia les siguiera la pista. Como si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, un gran lobo gris oscuro surgió del grupo. Portaba una armadura de cuero, una alabarda en las garras y una cimitarra en el cinto. Sobre su espalda llevaba un escudo de madera.

—¡No os acerquéis, brujas, sé quiénes sois! —farfulló en lobo, poniéndose en guardia. Los civiles retrocedieron, alejándose de las ponis.  
—¡Tranquilos! Me llamo Macdolia. Sé lo que habéis oído, pero sabed que es mentira. No somos brujas, nosotras no hemos creado esto. Estamos intentando ayudar.  
—¡Mentís! ¡Queréis extender la maldición entre esta gente, malditas!

Macdolia, en vez de responder, se quitó el traje y se giró para mostrar su lomo. El pelaje ennegrecido del mismo era un silencioso testimonio del enfrentamiento que tuvo contra los demonios la noche anterior.

—A nosotras también nos han atacado. Estamos intentando encontrar el origen de todo esto y detenerlo cuanto antes. Pero os podemos ayudar, tenemos agua y... eh... —Macdolia se dirigió a Aitana—. Oye, ¿tienes vendas?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, la arqueóloga asintió.

—Tenemos agua y algunas vendas —concluyó Macdolia—. Dejad que os ayudemos, por favor.

Algunos de los civiles se miraron entre ellos, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. Fue una loba joven la que se atrevió, finalmente, a hablar.

—Mi hijo... mi hijo está herido.

Cogiendo las vendas que le dio Aitana, Macdolia avanzó hacia la madre. La arqueóloga la siguió, pero de pronto se encontró con una alabarda cortándole el paso.

—Suelta las armas, poni.

La aludida miró al soldado con cara de cruz. Evidentemente, todavía portaba una lanza que había conseguido en algún momento durante su huída de Joth-Lambarg. No es que le gustara cargar con ella, pero la noche anterior había demostrado ser un arma muy efectiva contra los zombis de fuego.

—¿Las vas a soltar tú, lobo? —el soldado, tenso, no respondió, implicando el “no” con su silencio—. Entonces yo tampoco. No hagamos gestos violentos y todo irá bien.

Aitana rodeó la alabarda, se acercó a un carro y sacó su cantimplora, dispuesta a compartir parte de su ración. De todas formas sabía que no estaban lejos del río Narval, el agua no sería un gran problema. Al ver las miradas sospechosas que le lanzaron los que la rodeaban, suspiró y pegó un largo trago.

—¿Os basta para convenceros de que no estoy intentando envenenaros? Joder, si esto me pasa por ayudar.

Macdolia, mientras tanto, se dedicó a ayudar a los heridos, vendando quemaduras y heridas. No era una experta en ello, pero sabía que cubrir una quemadura evitaría que esta se infectara y que el herido se deshidratara a través de ella. Mientras lo hacía, pudo averiguar que esa caravana la formaban los supervivientes de media docena de pueblos... y no eran más que treinta lobos. Los pocos guardias apostados en cada asentamiento habían muerto a los pocos minutos de empezar el ataque. A diferencia de lo que decía la leyenda, los afectados por la fiebre infernal no mostraron ningún síntoma hasta apenas una hora antes de morir, evitando cualquier posibilidad de aislar a los portadores de la plaga; eso confirmaba las explicaciones de Aitana sobre el símbolo infernal que habían encontrado.

—¿Y cómo conseguísteis escapar, si puede saberse? —preguntó Aitana sin ningún tacto—. Los zombies de fuego son muy rápidos, y me sorprende que tantos heridos y niños lograran escapar con vida.  
—Nadie escapó, poni. Los demonios se fueron.  
—¿Cómo?

El soldado que había respondido seguía en pie cerca de Aitana. Aunque no empuñaba su arma con intenciones de usarla, vigilaba de cerca cualquier movimiento de las equinas.

—Poco antes del amanecer, los zombies dejaron de atacar y abandonaron el pueblo. Entonces ordené a los supervivientes formar una caravana e ir hacia el noroeste.  
—¿Al noroeste? Claro, para llegar al Narval y que el agua no os falte.  
—Así es —asintió el guardia— Así podríamos seguir el viaje hacia Joth-Lambarg.  
—Olvidad la capital loba. La maldición también la ha afectado, nosotras venimos de ahí.

Aitana no había calibrado bien el peso de sus palabras. Los murmuros entre los lobos crecieron de intensidad, hasta que se convirtieron en una desesperada discusión. Las acusaciones se cruzaron, culpando al soldado de haberlos llevado al desierto para nada. Otros inquirieron a las ponis sobre conocidos y familiares... pero la mayoría simplemente se dejó caer, pensando que no había salvación posible.

—¡BASTA! —gritó Macdolia, colocándose en el centro del grupo—. Escuchad, Joth-Lambarg no es un buen destino, pero la idea de ir al río es la mejor que podíais tener. Si seguís el Narval llegaréis al principal río del país, el Filho. Seguidlo hacia el norte, con suerte la maldición no habrá afectado a ciudades costeras como Taichnitlán.  
—¿Pero cómo lo sabes? —preguntó alguien, desesperado y asustado—. ¿Cómo sabes que el norte no ha sido afectado?  
—No podemos saberlo ahora mismo —intervino Aitana—. Pero si ha sido afectado probablemente encontraréis grupos de guardias avisando de ello. Seguir el Filho hacia el norte es lo mejor que podéis hacer, vuestra mejor posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Hubo un poco más de debate al respecto pero, sin ver una opción más razonable, todos los lobos acabaron aceptando el plan de las dos yeguas. Cuando ambos grupos se preparaban para emprender sus propios caminos, Aitana Pones tuvo una idea. Alzando la voz, preguntó:

—¿Alguien vio a dónde se dirigían los zombies de fuego? Al amanecer, cuando se fueron, ¿alguien lo vio?

Hubo varias respuestas afirmativas, y todos los lobos contaron lo mismo: Cerca del amanecer, los lobos abandonaron los pueblos y se dirigieron hacia el desierto.

—Es cierto, los vi partir hacia el nor-noreste.  
—Yo, desde mi pueblo, los vi ir al norte.  
—¡Pero es que apagaron las llamas!

Aitana, interesada, inquirió a este último testigo.

—¿Cómo que apagaron las llamas?  
—Al amanecer, en cuanto salió el sol, los lobos dejaron de arder. Lo sé porque yo estaba fuera de la ciudad y había un lobo cerca de mi cuando ocurrió. Pero siguió caminando hacia... creo que era el noroeste.

La arqueóloga sacó sus mapas y pidió a todos los presentes que localizaran sus pueblos en los mismos e indicaran hacia donde vieron partir a los zombis. Poco a poco, distintas rayas fueron trazadas en el pergamino. Cuando todos acabaron, Aitana trazó la propia linea que le había indicado el detector, saliendo de Joth-Lambarg, e indicó la distancia aproxiamada que el mismo había dado. Punto que coincidió con bastante exactitud en la zona que había triangulado con ayuda de los supervivientes: un lugar cercano al río Narval, en medio del desierto, donde según sus mapas no había absolutamente nada; parecía hallarse a dos o tres horas de viaje, a lo sumo. Cuando levantó la cabeza, se encontró con una sonriente Macdolia frente a ella.

—Al final esto te ha sido útil, ¿no?  
—Que no se te suba a la cabeza.

Tardaron poco tiempo ya en despedirse y cada grupo siguió su camino. Macdolia sonreía, por primera vez, por haber podido ayudar de primera mano a un grupo de gente. Sabía que, comparado con el mal al que se enfrentaban, era como combatir el ímpetu del mar con un castillo de arena. Pero eran este tipo de actos los que movían a Macdolia a seguir adelante.

Tras varias millas de caminata hacia el noreste, lograron ver el gran río Narval. Este discurría de este a oeste, y acababa uniéndose al Filho unos kilómetros al norte de Joth-Lambarg. Macdolia respiró aliviada al saber que ya no iban a tener problemas con el agua. Aitana solo murmuró “te lo dije”. Poco después se permitieron tomarse un descanso bajo la sombra de una palmera que crecía junto a la orilla del río; y había sido justo a tiempo, el sol estaba a punto de alcanzar su punto más álgido e, incluso con los trajes para el desierto, era casi un suicidio seguir caminando. En el mejor de los casos ambas se hallarían con un golpe de calor para cuando tuvieran que actuar por la noche, era mejor estar descansadas.

Pero Macdolia, al salir del agua después de haber nadado un poco, se detuvo mirando hacia el este. Aitana observó curiosa cuando la yegua roja trotó hacia la palmera... ¡y empezó a subir por ella! Agarrada con las cuatro patas, y reptando como una lombriz con problemas de coordinación, logró llegar hasta casi la copa del árbol.

—Oye, ya que estás bájate un coco.  
—Vale, pero es que allí hay un... ¡¡ah!! ¡¡AH!!

Como era de esperar, la yegua marrón observó a su compañera perder su precario agarre y caer pesadamente sobre la espalda. Por fortuna, la arena amortiguó la caída, aunque cuando se despejó la nube que había levantado, Macdolia se hallaba totalmente rebozada en la misma.

—¿Tú qué? —preguntó Aitana, divertida—. ¿Tenías ganas de ir a la playa o algo?  
—No —tosió la aludida, levantándose—. Es que río arriba hay una construcción o algo, como a un kilómetro de la orilla.  
—¿En serio? ¿A qué distancia?  
—Pues no muy lejos. Más o menos hora y media caminando, creo.  
—Bueno, descansemos un poco y vamos allá. Y joder, Macdolia, límpiate, estás horrible —añadió Aitana, imitando una voz extremadamente amanerada.

Echando unas risas las dos, Macdolia volvió al agua. Aitana se preguntó si la yegua roja habría captado la referencia literaria.

 

Tras dos horas y pico de caminar quedó claro que calcular distancias no era el punto fuerte de la yegua de las coletas. La construcción que había visto era, en realidad, unas ruinas antiguas; Aitana no tardó en reconocerlas como una antigua ciudad del imperio Coltorginés. En su opinión no parecían haber sido investigadas por ningún equipo arqueológico, y lamentó no hallarse en un momento más tranquilo para investigarlas ella misma en su totalidad.

Pronto las dos se separaron para buscar pistas. Sin embargo, por más que buscaron y miraron alrededor, no encontraron nada que les indicara dónde podía esconderse Manresht. Aitana maldijo en voz alta.

—Joder, esperaba encontrar un templo, o un edificio más entero.  
—Sí, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.  
—Más bien, una momia en el desierto.

Las dos yeguas se sentaron sobre unas rocas a la sombra de un pequeño muro. El calor era insoportable, aunque los trajes ayudaban. Compartieron agua y algunos frutos deshidratados que llevaban.

—Mira, es que ya sólo nos queda ver si por la noche vemos algún zombi de fuego —razonó Aitana—. Quizá Manresht los esté reuniendo y podamos descubrirlo así.  
—Eso suponiendo que realmente lo esté reuniendo. Esperar tanto sólo provocará más muertos, Aitana.  
—Ya lo sé, pero... ¿tienes alguna idea? En serio, no pretendo ser borde, pero si tienes alguna idea me encantaría oírla.

Macdolia se dejó caer contra el muro. Pues claro que no tenía ningunam, si la hubiera tenido ya la habría propuesto. Maldición, otra vez esperando, más vidas que no podría salvar. Se empezaba a desesperar, pero recordó las palabras de Aitana: “Si quieres llorar hazlo, si quieres gritar hazlo, pero todavía no”. Miró alrededor, buscando distraerse con cualquier cosa. Vio una especie de columna rodeada de piedras que sobresalía de la arena. Se acercó para examinarla y observó que varios jeroglíficos estaban tallados en la misma; encontró un entretenido pasatiempo en intentar deducir qué significaban los mismos, aunque no tenía ningún conocimiento sobre el tema.

Aitana, frustrada, se quedó sentada. Pero pronto sintió una extraña vibración en un bolsillo de sus alforjas. Sabiendo de qué se trataba, no tardó nada en sacar un pequeño frasco verde. Lo abrió y de él surgió una llamarada del mismo color, de la cual se materializó un pergamino. Lo recogió en el aire y leyó en silencio.

 

“A.P.:

Tras leer mis tratados y tus descubrimientos, está bastante claro que Manresht está utilizando a los zombies infernales para alimentar el poder de su señor y, así, acelerar su resurrección.

Pero hay algo que no has tenido en cuenta: Manresht era un hechicero. Uno muy poderoso, pero sólo era un hechicero. NADIE puede tener tanto poder como para controlar a tantísimos demonios del fuego, y ningún hechicero puede vencer a la muerte como lo ha hecho él. Es, sencillamente, imposible, por más tratos que haya hecho.

En mi opinión, Manresht debe estar usando una ventana al Tártaro para mantenerse con vida y, al mismo tiempo, permitir a los demonios desencadenar la Fiebre. Esa debe ser su fuente de poder, y para usarla debe haber hecho un trato muy bueno con un gran demonio del fuego. Esto significa algo que no te va a gustar: mientras esté apoyado por el demonio, nunca podrás matar a Manresht; con toda probabilidad, mientras esté cerca de la ventana será virtualmente indestructible. Puedes intentar destruir la misma, eso evitará que se alcen nuevos zombies ígneos, pero no evitará que Manresht siga resucitando, aunque más lentamente.

Creo que tu mejor opción es sacar al diabolista de su madriguera y llevarlo lejos de los Reinos Lobo. Fuera de su área de influencia, perderá su poder en poco tiempo y volverá a ser un mortal, entonces podrás matarlo. Espero que tengas una caja a mano cuando recibas este mensaje, porque tendrás que usar un Sello Arcano para contenerlo el tiempo suficiente. ¿Quizá su propio sarcófago?

Buena suerte.  
G.”

Aitana se leyó un par de veces el mensaje antes de enrollarlo y guardarlo. No dudaba en la teoría de su compañero, nadie sabía más de estas cosas que él. Sin embargo, esto acababa de complicarle mucho el trabajo. Una cosa era matar a un antiguo hechicero. Otra cosa era sacar a un hechicero inmortal de los Reinos Lobo sin ningún tipo de transporte o equipo de contención. Sus cavilaciones quedaron interrumpidas por una pregunta:

—Oye Aitana, ¿sabes leer jeroglíficos?  
—Sí, aunque “leer” un jeroglífico es un poco sui generis.

Curiosa, la arqueóloga dejó de lado el problema y se acercó a examinar la roca.

—Este símbolo es “la guerra”, y este señala “el fin”. Entonces, acabó una guerra —de sus alforjas sacó un suave pincel con el que fue limpiando los jeroglíficos—. Mira, esto es un amanecer, creo, aunque no queda nada de la pintura original. Suerte que lo tallaron en la roca.  
—¿Qué significa? ¿El día siguiente al fin de una guerra?  
—Sí, pero es un sol saliendo, no ocultándose. Entonces, fuera cual fuera esa guerra, esta gente la ganó.

Aitana, movida por su pasión como historiadora y arqueóloga, examinó otras rocas que rodeaban la columna, descubriendo nuevos símbolos y dibujos tallados.

—¡Anda, mira! Esto representa la constelación del escorpión antes de que la explosión de una estrella la transformara. Entonces estas ruinas tienen más de... ¡dosmil años! Increíble. Entonces, por aquí tiene que estar... ¡Macdolia! Busca una pieza de la columna grande, con un montón de lobos tallados en ella.

Tras un par de minutos, la encontraron.

—¿Qué es esto?  
—Es la “Piedra real”, como la llaman los arqueólogos de despacho. Es una representación de la familia real en el momento en que se talló y de sus antepasados. Este de aquí era Ob-nirval, el arquitecto, cuyo hijo fue...

Aitana, a los pocos minutos, se sumergió en una sucesión interminable de nombres de antiguos reyes que relataba con pasión, entremezclándolos con detalles históricos sobre su reinado. Lo único que le quedó claro a la Macdolia es que todos los nombres empezaban por “Ob” por algún tipo de tradición.

—… y así, Ob-kaltreg revolucionó los campos de cultivo de su época. Y mira, el último de la lista, cuando se talló esta piedra es...

Macdolia, luchando por no mostrar cuán aburrida estaba, se esforzó en fijarse en el tallado. Aunque estaba destrozado en parte, algunos detalles se habían salvado: la posición del cuerpo, erguido y en tensión. El brazo derecho doblado hacia atrás, con la garra sobre su pecho. El brazo izquierdo estaba extendido hacia adelante, sosteniendo un enorme arco.

—El cazador... —murmuró Aitana. Ambas yeguas se miraron.  
—¡Ob-nikoón. el cazador!

La arqueóloga miró las rocas del suelo con otros ojos, fijándose en su estructura y no en sus inscripciones. Talladas con forma ligeramente trapezoidal, con una exactitud matemática, se agrupaban todas junto a la misma columna, pero formaban un camino hacia el sur. Aitana las siguió hasta donde calculó que acababa el reguero y se puso a excavar como una posesa. Macdolia la observó, alucinada, ¿qué diantres estaba haciendo su amiga? Tras un par de minutos una carcajada victoriosa salió de la garganta de la yegua marrón.

—¡Es esto! ¡Este es el arco de Ob-nikoón! ¡Como decía tu canción, Macdolia!

Cuando Aitana se movió, Macdolia pudo ver lo que había encontrado y, ahora que lo veía en conjunto, se dio cuenta que no era lo que parecía: Lo que ella había creído que eran unas columnas eran, en realidad, los dos brazos de un ancestral y derruido arco del triunfo.

—Estamos cerca, ¡estamos muy cerca! —exclamó Aitana—. Tendremos que esperar, Macdolia, y que los propios demonios nos guíen. Esta noche encontraremos a Manresht y acabaremos con esto.

Macdolia asintió, sintiendo esperanza. Tendrían que esperar, habría más muertes esa noche... pero estaban a punto de conseguirlo, la pesadilla estaba a punto de acabar. Aitana la llamó y, a la sombra de un muro, sacó la carta y se la dio. Cuando terminó de leerla, la yegua roja se quedó lívida.

—Por el amor de... ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto, Aitana?  
—Primero, necesitaremos un transporte. Por suerte, vi a una vieja amiga en Taichnitlán.

Aitana se quitó las alforjas y rebuscó en ellas algo que estaba al fondo del todo: un pequeño recipiente de barro. Le quitó la tela que lo cubría, revelando un extraño polvo púrpura en el interior y, tras prender un poco de fuego con yesca y pedernal, la arqueóloga hizo arder la sustancia. Esta empezó a soltar un humo de color lila, pero extrañamente, se quedó flotando sobre el recipiente, formando una esfera casi perfecta. Aitana, sin mirar a su compañera, empezó a hablar.

—Poison Mermaid, soy Aitana Pones, espero que estés cerca cuando recibas este mensaje. Necesito una misión de rescate muy urgente. Estoy en unas ruinas que se pueden ver desde la orilla del río Narval, a doce millas al este del pueblo pesquero Kilnat. Necesitaré ayuda para llevar un sarcófago, o una caja muy grande y pesada. El precio será el que tú decidas. Date prisa, por favor.

Cuando terminó el mensaje, Aitana sopló, dispersando la nube lila. Pero esta se reagrupó en el aire y, sin ningún viento que la empujara, voló directamente hacia el norte-noroeste. Sin decir una palabra, la yegua marrón alisó una zona de la arena para, a continuación, empezar a dibujar una serie de símbolos rúnicos.

—Bueno, Macdolia, ahora presta atención. Te voy a enseñar lo más básico de la magia rúnica: los símbolos arcanos de contención. Quizá no esté yo presente para encerrar a Manresht.  
—¿Magia? Pero tú eres una poni de tierra.  
—Sí, pero la magia rúnica puede hacerla cualquiera, de hecho los hechiceros grifo son unos expertos en ella. Si conoces los símbolos adecuados y cómo combinarlos puedes conseguir distintos efectos muy útiles para lidiar con demonios.  
—¿Efectos como cuales?  
—Concentración de magia, rituales, barreras, protecciones... Y, en este caso, la forma de sellar un receptáculo para que el ser que esté dentro no pueda escapar de ninguna forma. Bien, el primer símbolo se llama Tau...

El sol fue descendiendo poco a poco mientras Aitana seguía con su explicación. Cuando la acabó, ambas compañeras empezaron a discutir estrategias para enfrentarse a un hechicero diabolista que llevaba un milenio preparando su retorno.

 

Horas después, río abajo, un desesperado grito rompió la paz del desierto.

—¡Mi hijo! ¡Por favor, os lo diré todo, haré lo que queráis, pero dejad a mi hijo!  
—Eso me gusta más, puta. Empieza a hablar.

Dos grifos, sujetaban a la desesperada madre. El lobezno, apenas un bebé, lloraba a gritos mientras un lobo negro lo sostenía cabeza abajo, agarrándolo por sus patitas traseras. Lo mantenía sobre la corriente del río, amenazando con soltarlo en cualquier momento.

Los miembros de la caravana que habían sido ayudados por Macdolia y Aitana se encogían atemorizados, rodeados por una veintena de grifos y lobos armados. El soldado que dirigía la caravana yacía agonizante en el suelo. Flotando en el río, una embarcación de maderas oscuras aguardaba, mecida por el vaivén de las corrientes fluviales. Sus velas grises denotaban la manufactura militar de Griffonia, pero su bandera no dejaba lugar a dudas: era un barco mercenario. Se podían contar un total de quince cañones por banda, aunque en ese momento los ventanucos estaban cerrados. Pocos navegantes quedaban a bordo, pues un buen número había descendido para detener la caravana.

Desde estribor, un unicornio observaba impasible cómo los mercenarios interrogaban a los aterrorizados civiles. Su pelaje, azul oscuro, hacía resaltar su crin totalmente blanca, a igual que su cola. Su Cutie Mark era una daga en la que se reflejaba un ojo verde. Los mercenarios lobo, tras devolverle el bebé a su madre -y haber asesinado a todo aquel que intentó huir o resistirse- embarcaron en sus botes para regresar al barco, mientras que los grifos volaban de regreso. El lobo negro que amenazó a la madre se dirigió directamente al poni en cuanto pisó cubierta.

—Las han visto. Se dirigían a un punto a unas cuarenta millas de aquí. Tenemos el viento a favor, pero vamos contracorriente. Deberíamos alcanzarlas de madrugada.  
—Bien —sonrió el unicornio, hablando con una voz grave y oscura—. Partamos inmediatamente, capitán Argul. Ya conoce el trabajo.  
—¿Qué quiere que hagamos con las dos ponis?

El cuadrúpedo se giró y encaró a su interlocutor. El capitán, aunque no lo mostraba en su rostro, se sentía intimidado por el extraño unicornio. Había algo en sus ojos plateados que le inquietaba, que le decía que debería tirar a su cliente por la borda. Pero la paga era lo bastante buena como para ignorar a sus instintos.

—Matad a Aitana Pones. Con la otra, la esclava liberada, haced lo que os plazca.

Argul asintió y se dirigió hacia el puente de mando mientras rugía órdenes.

—¡Izad la mayor, marineros! ¡Timonel, encara el centro del río! ¡Sacad los remos! ¡Si alguno de vosotros, escorias, mancilla el buen nombre del Relámpago negro, lo pasaré por la quilla!

Las velas grises de la embarcación fueron alzadas a toda velocidad, mientras el viento las hinchaba. La fuerza del mismo fue aumentada por el trabajo de los grifos que, al igual que los pegasos, controlaban las corrientes de aire. El Relámpago negro superó la fuerza del río Narval incluso antes de que los remeros empezaran a hacer su trabajo. En la proa, el unicornio miraba hacia el horizonte, mientras el sol recortaba la sombra del barco contra las aguas anaranjadas por el atardecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: El nombre "Kolnarg" era, originalmente, el de un rey de la antigüedad que cree para un fanfiction sobre Daring Do que ha quedado relegado al olvido.


	6. Nigromante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con el alzamiento de los zombies infernales, Aitana y Macdolia deberán poner todo su ingenio y valentía a prueba para intentar detener el ejército del Tártaro.

**LA GUERRA EN LAS SOMBRAS**

**Libro primero: La fiebre infernal**  
Capítulo 6: "Nigromante"  


Una calma antinatural cubría el desierto. Los animales que vivían cerca del río se movían en la noche con demasiada precaución, atentos al menor sonido, buscando un peligro oculto en el aire; era casi como si esperaran que la muerte se echara sobre ellos en cualquier momento. En medio de ese ambiente, solo dos cuadrúpedas se mantenían inmóviles, en una inquieta vigilia.

Ninguna decía una palabra. Estaban atentas, buscando cualquier indicio de movimientos sobre la arena. Esperaban la nueva oleada mágica, la comunión de Manresht con las fuerzas demoníacas. Pero, sobre todo, esperaban una pista, por pequeña que fuera, que les señalara dónde buscar. Macdolia miró hacia la luna llena, calculando la hora.

—Ya casi es media noche.  
—Sí —respondió Macdolia en voz baja—, ¿seguro que funcionará?  
—No veo por qué no. La última vez nos detectaron por ello, debería ocurrir igual esta vez.  
—Entonces solo queda esperar.  
—De acuerdo.

Un rato después, lejos de las arqueólogas, un chacal surgió temeroso de su madriguera, oculto tras una roca cercana al río Narval. Si había una razón por la que se atrevía a adentrarse en esas arenas, malditas durante la noche, era el hambre de sus crías. Él y su pareja podían sobrevivir varios días sin comer, pero su camada no; sus cachorros eran demasiado grandes para alimentarse solo con la leche de su madre.

Agachado en la arena, el pequeño canino rebuscó entre las rocas cercanas a la orilla. Su agudo olfato le llevó a la pista de algún gran insecto. Arrastrándose a toda velocidad, siguió el rastro hasta el punto en el que este desaparecía en la arena. Ahí excavó un poco, revelando a su presa: un escorpión negro. De un rápido mordisco le cortó el aguijón y lo apresó con sus mandíbulas. Pero en ese momento, una brisa cálida recorrió el desierto... y el terror vino con ella.

El chacal alzó la vista, con los ojos desorbitados y las orejas totalmente desplegadas. Su pelaje se erizó ante un peligro invisible, y su corazón se desvocó en su pecho. De pronto todos sus otros instintos dejaron de ser importantes; no existía el hambre, no existía la necesidad de cazar. Ahora, el único instinto importante fue el de huir y proteger a su camada. Soltó al malherido escorpión y echó a correr hacia su madriguera.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio antes de que la paz del desierto fuese rota. A pocos metros de donde hacía un momento estaba el chacal, la arena se removió. Una garra ennegrecida surgió de esta, seguida por un lobo de aspecto demoníaco. Las llamas cubrieron su cuerpo a medida que el ser salía a la noche y, cuando lo hubo hecho completamente, rugió a la Luna. Un rugido que fue coreado por cientos, miles de demonios en millas a la redonda. Entonces, guiado por una mano invisible, el zombie ígneo echó a galopar hacia las ruinas del antiguo asentamiento coltorginés.

Semienterradas en la arena sobre una duna, Aitana y Macdolia observaron cómo muchísimos zombies aparecían de todas partes y se dirigían al mismo punto: el arco de Ob-Nikoón. Allí donde habían dejado el detector mágico activado. Ambas yeguas estaban sobrecogidas por efecto de la magia del Tártaro; aunque ya estaban acostumbradas a los efectos del poder demoníaco, en esta zona su influencia se dejaba notar mucho más intensamente que en Joth-Lambarg.

—La mayoría viene del este.  
—Sí —susurró Aitana—. Movámonos hacia allí, cuando vean que era un señuelo tendrán que proteger la madriguera de Manresht.

En silencio y evitando ser vistas, las ponis se dirigieron al este.

 

Sobre el río Narval, un grifo regresó volando a su embarcación, la cual seguía navegando contra corriente. El capitán Argul, junto a su cliente, lo miró esperando su informe.

—Hay unas ruinas unas cuatro millas río arriba. Hace quince minutos, miles de zombis de fuego han aparecido en el desierto. Se mueven en grupos y de forma coordinada, capitán.

El unicornio azul sonrió siniestramente.

—Son ellas, lo han encontrado.  
—¡A todo trapo, marineros! ¡Revisad armas y fusiles! ¡Preparad los cañones!

El barco siguió su rumbo, impulsado por la fuerza de los remeros y los vientos creados por los grifos, mientras la tripulación se preparaba para demostrar que la fama del Relámpago Negro era bien merecida.

 

Aitana y Macdolia siguieron su camino hacia el este, deteniéndose en la parte superior de las dunas para estudiar los movimientos de los zombis, para después desplazarse rápidamente hasta la siguiente. Los monstruos, tras descubrir el engaño, se dispersaron por el desierto en busca de las intrusas. Estas pudieron comprobar que lo que había observado Macdolia en la ciudad era cierto: Los no muertos se movían en grupos, de forma organizada. Al principio, habían regresado hacia el este, pero al poco empezaron a expandirse en un semicírculo cada vez más grande.

Macdolia observó el trayecto de los zombis, imaginando que buscaban proteger la guarida de Manresht. Si era así, un grupo debería haberse quedado escondido muy cerca de la misma para dar la alarma; el resto de lobos rodearían el lugar para hallar a los intrusos. Al poco tiempo, el grupo más adelantado que iba hacia el este detuvo su carrera sobre la arena, mientas el resto iba tomando posiciones, formando un círculo. La poni roja sonrió: serían inteligentes, pero no eran demasiado listos. Mentalmente hizo unos cálculos trigonométricos, trazó dos lineas imaginarias que, al alargarlas, convergían sobre un punto al otro lado de una duna.

—Por aquí.

Aitana siguió a su amiga, caminando por detrás de la cima de la duna en la que estaban. A los pocos minutos, Macdolia sonrió.

—Ahí está.

La yegua roja señaló una hondonada entre dos dunas. Sobre esta había varias rocas, lo cual llamó la atención de la arqueóloga, ya que ese desierto era casi únicamente arena. Pero al fijarse mejor notó movimientos entre las mismas: Eran lobos, zombies ígneos que mantenían sus llamas apagadas. Escudriñando las rocas en seguida encontró una que no era tal: Era el techo de una construcción en piedra completamente enterrada. A pesar de la brillante luna, no pudo apreciar detalles salvo el corte regular que la diferenciaba del resto de piedras.

—Joder, ahí hay más de veinte zombis. Si nos ven, el resto se echarán sobre nosotras.  
—¿Por un casual tienes algo en tus alforjas para volvernos invisibles?  
—Eh.... nop.  
—Creo que solo nos queda una opción...

 

Los demonios paseaban entre las rocas que rodeaban la guarida de Manresht. Sus llamas estaban apagadas, no así su ansia de sangre y destrucción. Mas debían vigiliar, había intrusos cerca, y si Manresht fracasaba en su regreso al mundo de los mortales, el portal no se abriría.

Un lobo se giró rápidamente al sentir un movimiento sobre la arena, y escudriñó la zona con sus antinaturales ojos. Se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y avanzó hacia el lugar, gruñendo por lo bajo; tras unos segundos no vio ni escuchó nada. Pero cuando iba a regresar sintió que el tacto de la arena bajo su garra era sustituido por algo suave y húmedo. Antes de que pudiera ver de qué se trataba, algo lo derribó al suelo, y un certero golpe en la nuca lo devolvió a la muerte.

El resto de lobos se giraron hacia la zona en donde habían sentido la muerte de su hermano: Macdolia se alzaba sobre el cadáver del monstruo. Estaba cubierta por su traje para el desierto, mojado y rebozado en arena. Todos los zombis rugieron a la vez y encendieron sus llamas, iluminando la noche, mientras cientos de aullidos imposibles coreaban el grito de batalla. Macdolia se deshizo de su camuflaje y echó a correr en dirección contraria, perseguida por todo el ejército de Manresht.

Los lobos galoparon tras la intrusa, dejando la guarida de su señor desprotegida. Cuando se hubieron alejado, Aitana surgió de la arena, camuflada de igual forma que Macdolia. Se deshizo del traje y corrió hacia la construcción que había visto, cuya arquitectura era evidentemente coltorginesa. Se deslizó rápidamente a de un agujero que le sirvió de entrada, y cayó, derrapando sobre una rampa de arena, en un oscuro pasillo descendiente.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar. La arqueóloga sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña lámpara de aceite, la encendió y la cogió con la boca. Después desenganchó su lanza y la asió al arnés, preparada para el combate.

—Espero que vuelvas con vida, amiga —murmuró entre dientes.

Avanzó pasillo abajo, y a cada paso que daba la magia demoníaca se hacía más presente, haciendo que su corazón palpitara cada vez con más fuerza.

 

Macdolia galopaba tan rápido como podía mientras subía una duna. El truco había funcionado: los zombis la perseguían a ella. Solo esperaba que no hubieran visto a Aitana y que su amiga hubiera podido colarse en la guarida de Manresht.

En cuanto llegó a lo alto de la formación de arena se detuvo en seco, derrapando. Un grupo de casi veinte zombis había subido por el otro lado, cortándole la retirada, y el más cercano ya se estaba echando sobre ella. El reloj de su Cutie Mark se iluminó durante un ligero instante. A los ojos de los lobos, la yegua roja se desvaneció para reaparecer al instante a la espalda del zombi. Antes de que ninguno llegara a atacarla de nuevo, Macdolia se deslizó colina abajo a toda velocidad. Desde esa altura la yegua pudo ver como miles de hogueras imposibles cubrían el desierto... y todas ellas se dirigían a darle caza.

Rezando todas las oraciones que conocía, Macdolia se dirigió al río Narval.

 

El silencio del ancestral edificio era opresivo. Aitana sentía el palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos, y el ligero golpeteo de sus cascos contra la piedra resonaba como el incansable golpear de un martillo. Miraba tanto las paredes como el suelo y el techo, pues conocía demasiado bien ese tipo de mausoleos.

Llegó a una zona en la que el pasillo se ensanchaba ligeramente. Se detuvo, y al dejar de caminar el único sonido que se escuchaba era su propia respiración. Iluminó las paredes, revelando una serie de jeroglíficos, pero no intentó leerlos. En su lugar, se fijó en el suelo, cuyas baldosas seguían un patrón sospechosamente regular. La arqueóloga tomó una piedra del suelo , la lanzó sobre las mismas... y la trampa se activó.

La baldosa bajo la piedra se hundió, y los jeroglíficos de las paredes se rompieron para mostrar muchísimos agujeros perfectamente simétricos. Hubo un ruido de resortes que precedió a una lluvia de proyectiles metálicos, la cual surgió de la pared izquierda. Los proyectiles desaparecieron a través de los agujeros de la pared derecha; un nuevo sonido de resortes indicó a Aitana que la trampa era cíclica: la munición era, virtualmente, infinita.

La arqueóloga fue tocando la piedras de la pared derecha hasta que escuchó una que una sonaba un poco suelta. Se alzó sobre sus patas delanteras y empezó a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas. Una vez, dos, tres, cuatro... y a cada golpe, la piedra fue cediendo. Con un último y decisivo patadón, la piedra se hundió hasta el fondo y cayó, revelando una cámara oculta. La arqueóloga se asomó con la lámpara, viendo el mecanismo de la trampa frente a ella. Sonrió antes de correr a desarmar el ancestral artilugio por la fuerza.

Volvió al pasillo principal y activó la trampa dos veces mas. A la tercera, a pesar de que escuchaban los resortes, ninguna flecha surgió de la pared. Con tranquilidad, atravesó el pasillo sin preocuparse por las baldosas que se hundían bajo sus cascos.

Poco después llegó a una gran sala de planta rectangular, la cual reconoció como una Sala de Ofrendas... vacía. Ese edificio parecía un mausoleo Coltorginés, pero estaba desprovisto de todos los detalles religiosos de su cultura, incluidos las ofrendas que los familiares del fallecido ofrecían a los dioses. El polvo cubría toda la estancia, revelando rastros de unas criaturas que se habían desplazado por ahí hacía pocos días. Aitana supo que no estaba sola, probablemente Manresht tenía guardianes.

Había varias puertas, pero no dudó en escoger la que le llevaría a su objetivo: aquella a través de la cual se podía escuchar un extraño cántico haciendo eco en los pasillos milenarios.

 

Macdolia alcanzó en su carrera la orilla del río y siguió corriendo siguiendo la corriente del mismo, tenía que seguir alejando a los demonios de Aitana si querían tener una posibilidad. La mayor parte de estos seguían a su espalda, teniendo que preocuparse solo por algún grupo suelto que trató de cortarle el camino. Sin embargo, el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en la yegua. Jadeaba ruidosamente, y las patas empezaban a dolerle. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder aguantar ese ritmo.

“Como Poison Mermaid no llegue pronto, de esta no salgo”, pensó.

Miró un momento atrás, viendo solo las llamas de los demonios cubriendo el desierto. Pero cuando volvió su vista adelante vio unas luces... sobre el agua del río. No tardó en distinguir los faroles que iluminaban la estructura de madera de una gran embarcación fluvial. Macdolia sonrió sin dejar de correr.

—¡Gracias a los dioses!

La embarcación viró sobre sí misma, encarando su costado hacia la zona general donde estaba Macdolia. Esta no acabó de entender lo que ocurría hasta que, sobre los rugidos de los zombis, escuchó las ininteligibles órdenes del capitán del barco. La yegua roja gritó y saltó al suelo al mismo tiempo que el retumbar de los cañones ensordecía cualquier otro sonido. La arena del desierto estalló a la espalda de Macdolia, la cual solo pudo cubrirse de los restos de metralla que llegaron hasta ella. Cuando alzó la vista, frente a ella solo había varios cráteres alfombrados con los restos desmembrados de medio centenar de zombis. Se puso en pie al ver que más monstruos seguían persiguiéndola.

—¡¿Y este es el equipo de rescate?!

Escuchó a alguien gritar sobre su cabeza. Recortadas contra las estrellas vio las siluetas de varios grifos. Hubo una nueva orden seguida del repiqueteo de varias armas de fuego: mosquetes cortos. Varios zombis que se acercaban a la orilla cayeron abatidos, y los grifos recargaron sus armas. Macdolia sonrió, aliviada al tener ayuda. Pero, entonces, un grifo gritó:

—¡Ahí está! ¡Capturadla, viva o muerta!

Los grifos hicieron un picado sobre la yegua. Macdolia echó a correr y aguardó al último instante para tirarse al suelo y rodar, evitando las garras de las enormes aves de presa. Pero al levantarse, el último grifo la golpeó con violencia, proyectándola varios metros y haciendo que rodara por el suelo sin control. Cuando se levantó siguió corriendo, sintiendo el escozor de la herida sobre su costado.

—¡¿Pero es que nada puede salir bien?!

Notó que muchos de los zombis abandonaron su persecución para ir hacia el río. El ruido de decenas de mosquetes en la lejanía le indicó que el resto de la tripulación acababa de tocar tierra.

 

A medida que avanzaba por el pasillo los cánticos se hicieron más claros y audibles. Aitana no tardó en reconocer un idioma que, sencillamente, se había negado a estudiar: Infernal, el idioma del Tártaro, la lengua que usaban los demonologistas para hacer tratos con los demonios. Una lengua cuyas palabras, en si mismas, suponían una ofensa a la creación y una condena al alma de aquel que se atrevía a pronunciarlas.

No había muchos seres vivos que lo conocieran.

La arqueóloga vio una luz rojiza al final del túnel, tras una esquina, y un agónico rugido coreó lo cánticos. Apagó la lámpara y se acercó lo más sigilosamente que pudo.

—Mierda...

El pasillo daba acceso a una gran sala circular. En el centro de la misma había un sarcófago de piedra abierto, cuya tapa descansaba en el mismo, ligeramente desplazada a un lado. Sobre el mismo, rodeado por una esfera de energía roja, había un lobo: Totalmente negro, con unos ojos rojos como la sangre; su aspecto era demacrado y cadavérico, solo su forma de retorcerse cuando hebras de energía hacían contacto con su cuerpo indicaba que ese ser no estaba muerto. Varos haces de energía surgieron a la vez de la esfera e impactaron en el lobo, el cual se encogió durante un instante. Después se estiró completamente y rugió con fuerza, al tiempo que sus ojos empezaron a brillar con el poder que estaba recuperando.

Manresht estaba resucitando.

A ambos lados del sarcófago había dos seres que entonaban el oscuro ritual. Caminaban sobre cuatro patas, como si fueran grandes cánidos; sus cuerpos eran un caótico mosaico de pelaje, carne y fuego a partes iguales, y bastante más grandes y corpulentos que cualquier poni. Sus cabezas estaban coronadas por dos cuernos retorcidos cuyos extremos apuntaban hacia adelante. Sus patas acababan en grandes garras y, cuando hablaban, pequeñas volutas de fuego surgían de sus fauces.

Demonios del fuego y la destrucción.

Al otro lado de la sala, detrás del sarcófago, Aitana pudo ver finalmente el origen de toda esa pesadilla: La ventana al tártaro. Eran dos columnas de obsidiana talladas con brillantes runas. Entre ambos pilares no parecía haber nada, pero fijándose bien pudo ver que el aire en esa zona oscilaba. La sensación de terror que provocaba la magia demoníaca se hizo tan intensa al mirar el portal que Aitana tuvo que echarse atrás y respirar hondo varias veces para calmar los temblores que la habían invadido. Evaluando la situación se dio cuenta de que solo tenía una ventaja: No esperaban que se hubiera infiltrado hasta ahí. Además, también contaba con el hecho de que los demonios, una vez se manifestaban físicamente en el mundo, se volvían tan vulnerables como cualquier ser vivo: Un lanzazo en el punto indicado los devolvería al infierno del que habían salido.

Aitana introdujó su casco derecho en una zona de sus alforjas, sintiendo en seguida una correa asirse firmemente en torno al mismo. Al sacarlo, estaba armado con una daga asida de forma que emulaba el espolón de un gallo. Después asió su lanza con una pata y se preparó para el combate. No podía fallar.

 

Un nuevo impacto mandó a Macdolia al suelo, la cual logró rodar antes de que otro grifo la ensartara con una cimitarra que sostenía con sus garras de águila. El sonido de los disparos de mosquetes y cañones llegaba desde la orilla, donde la tripulación pirata se estaba abriendo paso, fuego mediante.

—¿Cómo lo están haciendo? ¿Cómo pueden estar venciendo a los zombies?—Macdolia se tocó la Cutie Mark con una pata—. ¡Vamos, tú, ¿no puedes hacer nada más?!

El reloj de su flanco se iluminó como había hecho antes, pero esta vez hubo algo diferente: La yegua roja sintió algo enredándose alrededor de su pezuña. Cuando la retiró vio que el reloj plateado se había materializado, tomando el tamaño de un plato pequeño, con una larga cadena del mismo color. Macdolia observó esta última alucinada, pues su marca nunca había hecho nada semejante.

La yegua roja escuchó el grito de un grifo al lanzarse sobre ella. Ella esquivó la embestida y, con el mismo movimiento, lanzó el reloj. Movido como si tuviera voluntad propia, se enrolló en torno al tobillo de la criatura. El grifo maldijo y trató de elevarse, pero Macdolia tiró con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

El resto de grifos se lanzaron al ataque, y la escena se repitió: Combinando su velocidad con su nueva arma, pronto tres de estos seres yacían inconscientes sobre la arena.

—¡Retirada, volved con el resto!

La yegua roja, viéndose libre del peligro inminente, miró alrededor. Los lobos ígneos la habían dejado y cargaban contra algo entre ella y el río. Escuchó los disparos de los piratas, ruido de combate, rugidos y órdenes gritadas al viento. Macdolia empezó a correr hacia allí; no podía permitir que todos esos... estúpidos murieran a manos de los monstruos. Pero algo la hizo detenerse en seco.

La temperatura bajó en picado.

Un aire helado se extendió desde donde estaban los piratas, y Macdolia sintió su alma sobrecogerse por una magia que jamás había experimentado antes. Se echó al suelo por puro instinto, mientras dedicaba una oración mental a Fausticorn... y un infierno de muerte se desató sobre ella. La magia, invisible y terrible, se extendió sobre el desierto, haciendo que las pocas plantas y cactus que había se marchitaran como si hubieran envejecido cientos de años. Los zombis frente a ella se quedaron inmóviles durante unos instantes antes de caer inertes sobre la arena. Cuando lo hicieron y la magia cesó, la yegua roja pudo ver a los piratas lobo. Y en medio de estos había un unicornio, iluminado a partes iguales por las antorchas y la luz verdosa de su cuerno.

Macdolia echó a correr. Más grupos de zombis se lanzaron sobre los piratas y sobre ella misma. Pero en ese momento, la yegua roja prefería de mucho enfrentarse a los demonios que no a ese nigromante.

 

Aitana entró en la sala del ritual y arrojó su lanza. El proyectil se incrustó en los cuartos traseros de un demonio, el cual rugió de sorpresa y dolor, lanzando una nube de llamas por la boca. Sin perder un instante, la poni galopó y saltó sobre él; antes de que el infernal ser comprendiera qué había ocurrido, la daga de la arqueóloga le atravesó la yugular. El demonio, al morir, se deshizo en una bola de fuego, dejando solo unas pocas cenizas como recuerdo de su paso por el mundo.

La arqueóloga intentó recuperar su lanza, pero el otro demonio no se lo permitió: con un rugido de batalla, lanzó un enorme cono de fuego que obligó a Aitana a rodar por el suelo para salvar la vida. Manresht, desde la esfera, rugió a su vez y gritó cuando más y más haces de energía se unieron a él.

El demonio del fuego empezó a lanzar ataque tras ataque a la yegua, tratando de acabar con ella a distancia al ver lo peligrosa que era cuerpo a cuerpo. Esta saltaba de un lado a otro, esquivando todas las llamaradas que le lanzaba, pero el monstruo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo: la mortal acabaría cansándose, y él disponía de todo el fuego del Tártaro hasta darle muerte.

Hubo un antinatural rugido de dolor cuando dos cuchillos arrojadizos atravesaron el fuego y se clavaron profundamente en su cuerpo. Aitana, antes de que la última llamarada desapareciera, saltó a través de esta, daga en ristre, y cargó contra el demonio. El ser infernal la recibió lanzando un garrazo para matarla rápidamente; la yegua se agachó en el último instante y, al tiempo que se posicionaba a un flanco del mismo le lanzó un ataque que abrió una profunda herida en el flanco de la caótica criatura. El demonio llamó a las impuras energías que lo alimentaban y se alzó sobre las patas traseras; cuando golpeó el suelo con las delanteras una deflagración de llamas ocurrió a su alrededor, iluminando la sala violentamente con un calor que ningún mortal podría resistir.

Fue por ese resplandor por el que no advirtió que la poni había saltado por encima de él y que, aún en el aire, estaba a punto de degollarlo.

Cuando Aitana pisó el suelo, al otro lado de su adversario, este estaba siendo ya consumido por el fuego del Tártaro. Se permitió un segundo de respiro: ya había ganado. Ahora solo le quedaba cerrar la ventana, encerrar a Manresht en su sarcófago y sellarlo, y cuando llegara Poison Mermaid...

Un aura roja rodeó a la yegua y, antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar, la proyectó contra una pared a toda velocidad. Impactó con su flanco, siendo sus alforjas lo único que le permitieron amortiguar ligeramente el golpe; cayó sobre sus patas luchando por seguir respirando al sentir un profundo dolor en las costillas. Frente a ella, todavía unido a la ventana al Tártaro por hebras de energía, Manresht deshizo la burbuja mágica y saltó al suelo. Su cuerpo había crecido en cuestión de segundos, y sus músculos se habían desarrollado hasta convertirlo en la versión infernal de un licántropo. Clavó sus ojos ardientes en Aitana Pones y rugió, al tiempo que la magia infecta del Tártaro acudía a sus garras negras.

—Oh... mierda.

La yegua marrón observó al hechicero milenario frente a ella; la magia estaba haciendo crecer sus garras, preparado para atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que significaba que todavía no había recuperado todo su poder. Aún tenía una oportunidad, pero muy poco tiempo; lo mejor que podía hacer era provocarlo a cometer un error, que no viera sus verdaderas intenciones. Respirando hondamente para calmar el dolor en sus costillas, Aitana Pones adoptó una pose prepotente.

—¿Al fin te has decidido a hacer el trabajo tú mismo, perro? —le escupió en lobo—. Espero que seas mejor rival que los dos demonios que te servían.

Manresht habló entonces; su lenguaje era una mezcla del antiguo lobo intercalado con algunas sílabas infernales, y su voz, grave y rasposa, arrastraba consigo el poder que el Tártaro le había concedido.

—¿Qué rival crees ser para mi, mortal? ¡Yo, Manresht, he vuelto de entre los muertos como juré, más fuerte que nunca! Aún estás a tiempo de jurarme servidumbre y salvar la vida. Sométete a mi, y quizá te otorgue una parte del mundo cuando este se rinda a mi.

Aitana sonrió ligeramente, pues Manresht había mostrado su punto débil, sólo le quedaba explotarlo. Si hay algo mejor que ser infravalorado por el enemigo es, además, enfrentarse a uno arrogante y engreído. Con una sonrisa desafiante, la yegua retiró la capa exterior de sus alforjas, revelando todo su armamento.

—¿Y por qué iba yo a servir a la ramera de un demonio?

Al instante los ojos de Manresht brillaron como vivas ascuas y, rugiendo, se lanzó contra la impertinente mortal. Esta esperó al último instante para esquivar el ataque y, al tiempo que se situaba a la espalda del demonologista le lanzó un tajo con la daga. Las garras de Manresht se clavaron profundamente en la roca de la pared, y el arma de Aitana le abrió a este un profundo corte en el costado. Sin embargo la herida se cerró en meros segundos frente a sus ojos; por desgracia, exactamente lo que esperaba que ocurriera.

Aitana retrocedió rápidamente, llevando la cabeza a sus alforjas para lanzarle varios cuchillos al lobo infernal; este, mientras se giraba, no se molestó siquiera en intentar esquivarlos, sabedor de que no podía morir, y cargó contra ella. La Arqueóloga descubrió en aquel momento que la magia del Tártaro estaba volviendo a Manresht más veloz por momentos, y no pudo apartarse a tiempo; logró esquivar la peor parte del ataque pero, con un revés de su zarpa la golpeó fuertemente, lanzándola a la esquina contraria de la sala y alejándola de la ventana.

Las hebras que unían a Manresht con el Tártaro se intensificaron.

—Ya sé quién eres, Aitana Pones, hoy conocerás la muerte.  
—¿Qué? —exclamó Aitana, recuperándose del impacto—. ¿Cómo puedes saber...?

Dejó de hablar cuando Manresht rugió, alzando ambas garras al tiempo que un fuego infernal acudía a las mismas. Aitana intentó ponerse a cubierto tras el sarcófago, pero más llamas surgieron frente a ella, cortándole la retirada; estaba atrapada, Manresht lo sabía y pretendía acabar con la mortal de un único y decisivo ataque. Cuando juntó ambas garras frente a él, todo el poder del Tártaro que había convocado engulló a la arqueóloga como una ola. Tal era la furia de las llamas que ni siquiera llegó a oírla gritar.

Súbitamente, el demonologista lobo sintió un fuerte impacto en el hombro... seguido de otro en el pecho, y un tercero en una pata trasera. Perdiendo el equilibrio cayó sobre sus cuatro garras y, al hacerlo, el fuego murió. Allá donde debería haber estado el cadáver de Aitana Pones se alzaba esta... rodeada por una barrera mágica. Su pelaje se había oscurecido, y sus ojos eran completamente grises. Unida a su cuello por una cadena, la brújula donde residía el alma del lich flotaba rodeada por un aura púrpura.

—Ak-Malrok maerk Tartarus tolg!

Manresht entendió a la perfección el antiguo idioma de Egiptrot: “Mi alma no será un juguete del Tártaro”. Sinceramente sorprendido, pues desconocía que los ponis de tierra pudieran hacer ese tipo de magia, Manresht volvió a conjurar; varias saetas de fuego aparecieron frente a él, un hechizo más acorde para atravesar unas defensas mágicas.

Desde el cuerpo de Aitana, Kolnarg aguardó unos instantes; había reconocido en el hechicero infernal los mismos defectos que la yegua que lo mantenía atrapado. Esperó a que Manresht le lanzara toda la potencia de su magia y, cuando la primera saeta impactó contra su barrera mágica, se teleportó... al lado mismo de la ventana al Tártaro.

Fue en ese momento que Aitana Pones recuperó el control sobre su cuerpo; se quedó confundida durante un instante pero, al momento, reaccionó tomando un pequeño objeto de sus alforjas y lanzándolo junto a la ventana. Galopando tan rápido como pudo, se alejó del arco de obsidiana y saltó tras el sarcófago, protegiéndole de la ola de llamas que le estaba lanzando Manresht y de lo que estaba por venir. Las llamas no llegaron a tocarla, pero el calor de las mismas la hizo gritar al notar arder el pelaje sobre su lomo.

El grito de la mortal hizo reír a Manresht pero, quizá, lo que no había calculado fue que el objeto que Aitana había colocado era un pequeño explosivo.

La detonación fue suficiente para agrietar la ventana, pero no para derrumbarla; sin dudarlo la yegua se levantó y cargó con todo su peso contra la columna más dañada de la misma. El impacto la hizo gritar al empeorar el dolor en sus costillas, pero surtió efecto: Un coro de gritos y aullidos imposibles llenó la estancia durante unos segundos cuando la conexión con el Tártaro se rompió. Manresht aulló a su vez, llevándose las garras a la cabeza al sentir su conexión con su señor demonio disminuir hasta casi desaparecer. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo empezó a reír en voz alta hasta soltar una carcajada.

—¡Estúpida mortal! —rugió—. ¡Sigo siendo inmortal, solo has ralentizado mi retorno!  
—Y también tu capacidad para regenerarte, estúpido —jadeó Aitana, subida a la tapa del sarcófago y enarbolando su lanza directamente contra el cuello de Manresht.

De un certero golpe el arma atravesó al hechicero lobo con un horrendo crujir de carne y huesos; la sangre saltó por doquier pero, al igual que antes, la herida empezó a regenerarse al momento. Sin embargo el proceso estaba siendo más lento, dándole a la arqueóloga el tiempo que necesitaba: usando la lanza como una palanca, y sin sacarla de la cabeza de su enemigo, colocó la parte superior de este sobre el sarcófago. Después bajó y empezó a empujarlo para meterlo dentro del mismo.

La lanza se ennegreció y empezó a arder a medida que Manresht regeneraba sus heridas.

—¡Vamos!

Aitana terminó de meterlo en el sarcófago y después se afanó en cerrar la pesada losa de piedra; por suerte para ella esta era mucho menos pesada de lo habitual, estaba claro que el lobo no había planeado quedarse por siempre en su tumba. Se subió entonces sobre el sarcófago cerrado y sacó de sus alforjas un lápiz de carbón con el que trazó un signo: un pentagrama rodeado por un círculo y en cuyo interior había un ojo ardiente; exactamente la marca que ella misma portaba en el flanco. Después tomó una brillante gema blanca de algún bolsillo y la aplastó contra la roca; la magia que la hacía brillar se liberó, iluminando cada detalle del símbolo arcano.

—¡Mater Luminis, trae la luz en la oscuridad!

En ese momento sintió el primer golpe desde el interior del sarcófago.

—¡Imperator Stellarum, trae el orden en el caos!

Un rugido salió de la tumba, y los golpes se volvieron más intensos.

—¡Pte Ska Win, blanca madre de los búfalos, ata a esta criatura a la tierra!

Con esa última invocación, el símbolo arcano empezó a brillar con una fuerza cegadora; la luz blanca se apagó poco a poco y, a medida que lo hacía, los golpes desde el interior del sarcófago se silenciaron. Aitana se quedó quieta, asegurándose de que el sello era seguro antes de dejarse caer, jadeante.

Estaba agotada; había usado la brújula en su favor en muchas ocasiones, a veces Kolnarg había intentado dominarla... Pero esa vez había sido diferente. Kolnarg había actuado solo, Aitana no le había guiado, y la liberó de su posesión en el momento exacto para que usara su bomba. ¿Por qué? Además, había usado magia mucho más poderosa de lo normal, y por alguna razón había consumido las energías de la propia Aitana. Se sentía como si la hubiera tocado un espectro, agotada física y emocionalmente.

“Si morías aquí los dos habríamos sido atrapados por el Tártaro, arqueóloga”.

A medida que esas palabras ajenas resonaban en la mente de la yegua marrón, la voluntad del lich hizo presa sobre esta; esta gritó, llevándose los cascos a la cabeza y luchando por mantener el control. ¡Jamás lo había sentido tan fuerte! ¡Jamás la había atacado como en esa ocasión! La yegua marrón se puso en pie, apretando los dientes, al tiempo que la sombra del nigromante empezaba a cubrirla.

—No me vas a poseer, hijo de puta... ¡Este es mi cuerpo!

Con esa frase Aitana se aferró a su voluntad con todas sus fuerzas, obligando poco a poco al espíritu a retornar a la brújula. Pero pudo escucharlo en su mente, riendo levemente, sabiendo que Aitana estaba débil. Esta supo que volvería a intentarlo en algún momento. Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que estar con alguien de confianza si Kolnarg ganaba la batalla por su mente. Caminó lentamente, volviendo sobre sus pasos y superando la trampa que ya había desactivado antes. 

Finalmente subió la rampa de arena que daba al exterior; sintió un gran alivio al salir al frío de la noche, pero no bajó la guardia y observó alrededor. Pudo ver las llamas de algunos zombis hacia el norte, cerca del río. No había monstruos cerca de ella, pero los oía rugir en la distancia. El arrítmico repiqueteo de armas de fuego resonaba desde el Narval. Aitana sonrió, Poison había llegado mucho antes de lo que esperaba. El sonido del galope sobre la arena llamó su atención hacia Macdolia; al parecer se las había apañado para sobrevivir. Parecía relativamente intacta y llevaba un objeto brillante en la pata derecha.

Pero algo no iba bien.

—¡¡Aitana, corre!!  
—¡Ahí está, matadla!

La arqueóloga miró hacia la duna donde había surgido la segunda voz. Un grupo de seres, lobos por su forma de sostenerse sobre sus patas traseras, apareció, alzando armas de fuego. Las dos yeguas se pusieron a cubierto tras las rocas de la zona, las detonaciones precedieron a una lluvia de balas y, cuando cesaron, las dos ponis se levantaron y echaron a correr en dirección contraria.

—¡¿Quién cojones son esos?!  
—¡No lo sé, pero hay un unicornio entre ellos! ¡Y no es bueno!  
—¡¿Cómo que no es bueno?!

Hubo una perturbación en el aire, una vibración mágica, y la temperatura volvió a caer en picado. Aitana, sorprendida, observó el vaho formarse a partir de su respiración... y un miedo nada relacionado con la magia en sí misma la embargó.

—Nigromancia...

La yegua marrón se giró durante un instante y vio al unicornio conjurar sobre una duna, junto a los lobos, mientras su cuerno brillaba intensamente. En la noche solo pudo apreciar claramente sus crines blancas, que adquirían tonos verdosos por el aura que surgía de su cuerno. El brillo de su cuerno se apagó, sumiendo la zona en la oscuridad, pero el antinatural frío, en lugar de desaparecer, se incrementó. Aitana reaccionó por un instinto adquirido en anteriores incursiones.

—¡Macdolia, detrás de mi!

Aitana no quería hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero no tenía tiempo de trazar un círculo de protección. Se llevó una pezuña al bolsillo y sacó una pequeña gema blanca, la lanzó al aire y la aplastó con ambos cascos. Una intensa explosión de luz se produjo, y frente a las dos yeguas apareció una abominación: Era negra y semitransparente, y por rostro solo tenía dos agresivos ojos blancos. Solo tenía un brazo derecho que acababa en cinco largas garras negras. El ser se detuvo ante la explosión, cubriéndose el rostro.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —gritó Macdolia.

La arqueóloga no repondió: una vez más, dejó caer sus defensas mentales dejando que Kolnarg tomara el control. El oscuro brillo de la brújula se extendió por todo el cuerpo de la poni, mientras esta pronunciaba una ininteligible retahíla. El espectro se quedó quieto durante un instante y, tras unos momentos, cargó volando contra el mismo unicornio que lo había convocado. Acto seguido, Aitana cayó al suelo llevándose la pezuñas a la cabeza.

—¡Aitana!

Macdolia miró impotente cómo la oscuridad de la brújula pugnaba por cubrir completamente a su amiga, la cual luchaba por mantener el control sobre si misma. Escuchó los gritos de los lobos que las perseguían. Sabiendo que no tenían tiempo, la yegua roja se agachó y alzó parcialmente a Aitana sobre su grupa. Caminó tan rápido como pudo hasta rodear una duna, donde bajó a la yegua marrón y procedió a enterrarla parcialmente en la arena.

—Aitana, tenemos que escondernos. No hagas ruido.

A pesar de que esta seguía luchando contra Kolnarg, logró asentir: la había entendido. Pero su amiga estaba demasiado débil, no estaba logrando contener al lich en su receptáculo. Macdolia se tumbó junto a Aitana y cubrió de arena de igual forma que había hecho con ella. Sabía que Aitana le habría dicho que no lo hiciera... pero tenía miedo de que no lo lograra. Probablemente podría aguantar, aunque fuera solo unos minutos.

Macdolia le quitó la brújula a Aitana y se la colgó del cuello.

Al principio no sintió nada. Qué extraño, esperaba que Kolnarg intentara poseerla desde el principio. Se acomodó junto a Aitana, la cual seguía respirando agitadamente, y se aseguró que ambas estuvieran bien ocultas. Después esperó, escuchando solo los rugidos de algún zombi y las órdenes del capitán de los piratas. Mientras aguardaba, vigilante, recordó días pasados. Los libros que había escrito, hablando de los viajes espacio-temporales, y cómo había llegado a tener cierto éxito. Especialmente con la novela...

La yegua roja parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza. Esos no eran sus recuerdos, tenía que centrarse.

Observó a Aitana, la cual parecía estar empezando a calmarse, pero todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados. Era obvio que necesitaba más tiempo; Macdolia decidió que se lo daría antes de devolverle la brújula. De todas formas, ella se sentía bien.

Como se sintió bien la vez que venció a esos bobos en la carrera, defendiendo a Fluttershy. Creer que podían ganarla a ella... y lo cierto es que estuvo cerca. Pero entonces ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar: demostró lo increíble que era haciendo el increíble Sonic Rainboom que los dejó a todos en el sitio. ¡Ja! Por algo ella era la pegaso más...

Macdolia abrió mucho los ojos y volvió a sacudir la cabeza. ¡Esos no eran sus recuerdos, eran los de Rainbow Dash! “¿Pero qué diantres me pasa?”. Ella era Macdolia, salvaba a todos los que podía sin esperar nada a cambio, sin que la reconocieran por la calle. Ella, que tanto se arriesgaba, solo tenía a su querida Dinky para recibirla en casa... “Leche, no, Dinky no es mi hija, es hija de Derpy, ¿qué demonios me está pasando hoy? Sé que esos no son mis recuerdos”.

Pero... cuánto ansiaba que fuera cierto. Cuánto ansiaba poder volar, poder caminar sobre las nubes. Y sobre todo le encantaría ser reconocida. ¿Por qué no lo era? Ella había salvado muchísimas vidas, sin ser tan objetivamente cruel como podía serlo Aitana. Pero.... ¿y si pudiera hacerlo? ¿Y si pudiera volar y demostrar al mundo su... poder?

“Puedes hacerlo, Macdolia”.

La yegua roja no se dio cuenta de que eso no había sido un pensamiento: había sido una voz en su cabeza. Macdolia sonrió, mientras su pelaje se oscurecía, al igual que sus ojos.

En ese momento un veloz casco atrapó la brújula y se la arrancó del cuello. Al instante, Macdolia sintió cómo una oscura presencia, que se había aferrado a su mente sin que ella lo notara, la abandonaba. Miró en todas direcciones, confundida, hasta toparse con los ojos verdes de Aitana, la cual se estaba ajustando el objeto en torno al cuello.

—Gracias, necesitaba estos minutos. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.  
—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo...?

Pero la arqueóloga cerró los ojos, conteniendo con su propia voluntad los ataques mentales de Kolnarg. Macdolia sintió que le temblaban las patas. ¿Cuánto había tardado en caer? ¿Un par de minutos? ¿Cómo lo hacía Aitana para resistir portar esa brújula veinticuatro horas al día? ¿Cómo se las apañaba para permitir que el lich la controlara durante unos instantes para que atacara a sus enemigos? ¿Cómo diantres no se volvía loca?

Finalmente, la luz de la brújula se apagó y Aitana abrió los ojos. Pero se la notaba que todavía respiraba pesadamente.

—Tenemos que acercarnos. Tenemos que observar qué hacen. Un nigromante... joder. Lo que nos faltaba.

Con todo el sigilo que pudieron empezaron a desplazarse, siguiendo la linea de la duna, hasta poder observar la entrada a la guarida de Manresht. Estudiándolos un poco mejor, Aitana dedujo que se trataba de mercenarios, debía haber cerca de treinta, combinando tanto grifos como lobos. Habían plantado antorchas alrededor de la zona, y formaban un círculo que vigilaba en todas direcciones, con sus armas cargadas; mosquetes, principalmente, aunque también tenían ballestas y muchas armas cuerpo a cuerpo. En el centro del círculo había un lobo negro que, por como dirigía al resto, dedujeron que era el capitán. Y junto a él estaba el unicornio: pelaje azul oscuro y crin blanca como la leche. Repartía instrucciones con calma y desdén, con la superioridad propia de aquel que se cree más poderoso que los que le rodeaban, signos que Aitana había visto en otros nigromantes anteriormente.

Los preparativos duraron casi una hora; los mercenarios prepararon cuerdas y poleas, mientras unos pocos entraban en la guarida de Manresht. Finalmente se escuchó a alguien dar instrucciones a gritos desde el interior, momento en que gran parte de los presentes empezaron a tirar, coordinados por su capitán.

—Joder. Mierda, ¡joder! Van a sacarlo ellos mismos.  
—Bueno... es lo que querías hacer tú, ¿no, Aitana?  
—¿Un nigromante queriendo capturar a un demonologista milenario? Esto no es bueno...

Casi dos horas después hubo un movimiento en la entrada de la construcción. Varios lobos usaron picos y hachas para agrandar el agujero en el techo de la construcción que había enterrada en la arena; finalmente, el pesadísimo sarcófago salió al exterior, todavía sellado por la runa que la propia Aitana había trazado.

—Su puta madre. Eso quería hacer yo, ¡pero para matarlo!

Aitana se puso en pie, dispuesta a acercarse, pero Macdolia la detuvo.

—¡Quieta! ¿Pero qué haces?  
—¡No podemos dejarle! ¡No sé qué pretende, pero no pienso quedarme quieta hasta que ocurra!  
—¿Qué pretendes, matarte estúpidamente?

La yegua marrón volvió a avanzar, pero esta vez Macdolia la placó. Al hacerlo observó que la brújula brillaba débilmente, y que este brillo se reflejaba en los ojos de su amiga.

—¡Déjame, tengo que impedirlo!  
—¡Aitana, para! ¡La brújula te está afectando! Si vas ahora solo lograrás que te maten.

La arqueóloga se quedó quieta y Macdolia la liberó. Finalmente reconoció que la yegua roja llevaba razón, y volvió a concentrarse en controlar a Kolnarg, mientras maldecía por lo bajo. La siguiente media hora observaron impotentes cómo los piratas cargaban el sarcófago de Manresht hasta su barco. Las dos yeguas no lograron ver una forma de acercarse a la nave sin ser vistas, los piratas vigilaban una zona muy amplia. Había algunos zombis brillando en la oscuridad, pero parecían desorientados ahora que su conexión con el Tártaro había desaparecido.

La caja fue subida a la embarcación y esta inició las maniobras para girar ciento ochenta grados y navegar río abajo. Las dos ponis se acercaron a la orilla, y solo pudieron observar cómo se alejaba el barco sin posibilidad alguna de detenerlo. El sol empezó a despuntar en el horizonte.

—Mierda, mierda, ¡joder! ¡¿Quién cojones es ese tipo?!  
—Aitana, no podemos hacer nada. Avancemos junto al río, quizá encontremos, no sé... alguna pista.

Macdolia sabía que era una falsa esperanza pero... no podían hacer otra cosa.

La temperatura empezó a subir, lo que no ayudaba a Aitana con las quemaduras ni sus heridas. Se dio un rápido baño en el río antes de seguir la corriente tras el barco que ya hacía rato que se había perdido en la lejanía. Les quedaban millas hasta la siguiente ciudad, y eso si no había sido arrasada por los zombis. Se dio cuenta de que habían perdido... y no sabía quién era ese unicornio. Demonios, ¡ni siquiera había llegado a ver su Cutie Mark!

—¡Mierda, joder! ¿Qué hacemos ahora?  
—¿No puedes llamar a otros arqueólogos?  
—¿Y cómo les indico qué nigromante se ha llevado a Manresht si ni siquiera nosotras lo sabemos? ¡Mierda!  
—Aitana... ¡mira!

En la lejanía del río, la silueta de lo que parecía un barco comenzó a dibujarse sobre el horizonte. La arqueóloga se puso en guardia al verlo, tanto con la esperanza como el temor de que los mercenarios estuvieran regresando. Pero las velas de esa embarcación eran blancas, no grises, y la madera era más clara que el barco donde iba el nigromante.

—¿Son ellos? —preguntó McDohlia.  
—No, espera... yo conozco ese barco.

Aitana galopó por la orilla al encuentro del majestuoso navío que dominaba las mansas aguas con maestría. Algo echó a volar desde cubierta, acercándose a ellas rápidamente. Con un delicado aterrizaje, una pegaso añil se posó suavemente sobre las arenas del desierto. Portaba ropas evidentemente piratas, adecuadas para la vida en alta mar. Pero, por alguna razón, caían con elegantemente sobre la anatomía de la yegua, siguiendo sus movimientos con soltura y sofisticación; sofisticación que contrastaba ampliamente con las dos pistolas y la cimitarra que llevaba colgadas a ambos lados de la grupa.

—Es evidente que no se te puede dejar sola ni un momento, querida —bromeó Poison Mermaid—. Y veo que además tienes compañía —con un elegante movimiento de cabeza, Poison se apartó el flequillo turquesa, salpicado de mechones azules, de la cara. Macdolia observó sorprendida que la oreja izquierda de la pegaso había sido parcialmente arrancada, quedando solo la mitad de la misma—. Por suerte, hay sitio de sobra en La sirena, y también tenemos un médico fantástico.  
—¡Poison, te tienes que haber cruzado con un barco de velas grises! ¡Tenemos que atraparlo, nos han robado algo vital!  
—Creo que el sol te ha dado demasiado fuerte en esa cabecita tuya. ¿Acaso no sabes que eso es un interceptor grifo? —Poison resopló con sarcasmo—. Van armados hasta los dientes, sería una imprudencia ir detrás de...  
—¡TE PAGO LO QUE QUIERAS!

Los ojos de pupilas azules de Poison se posaron sobre su cliente, dilatándose ligeramente. Después sonrió con dulzura.

—Soy una pirata, pero tengo mis principios. Una buena aventura es bastante pago; y darles una patada en el culo a la competencia que intenta derrocarme de mi trono y quitarnos el título de piratas más temidos de cualquier masa grande de agua es más que suficiente recompensa para nosotros —una balsa proveniente del barco llegó hasta la orilla. Poison se giró a la misma—. Subid.  
—¿Piratas? ¿Estás segura de esto, Aitana? —susurró Macdolia, aprovechando que la capitana se había dado la vuelta.  
—Poison siempre cumple los tratos. Y es nuestra única posibilidad de atrapar a ese nigromante.  
—Has tratado con ella antes, ¿verdad?  
—De hecho eres una poni libre gracias a un trabajo que ella hizo por mi.

Macdolia no llegó a indagar al respecto, pues guardaron silencio al subir a la barca. La yegua roja miró recelosa el navío mientras se acercaban al mismo: Era un barco grande, probablemente un mercante reconvertido. Pudo contar siete cañones por banda, y, aunque no sabía mucho de ingeniería naval, le pareció que ese barco tenía una estructura muy sólida. Observó, además, que toda la tripulación estaba formada por ponis de todas las razas, no habiendo aparentemente miembros de ninguna otra especie a bordo.

En cuanto subieron todos a cubierta, la capitana Poison Mermaid avanzó hacia el castillo de popa, con unos andares más propios de una convención social de la alta nobleza que no de la capitana de un navío pirata.

—Por favor, que el médico atienda a nuestras invitadas, sin ellas no tendríamos una nueva aventura entre los cascos —dijo hablando en un tono tranquilo y bajo—. Izad las velas y levad anclas, seguimos al interceptor grifo.

El contramaestre, un poni marrón algo mayor que Poison, repitió la orden, y la tripulación empezó a moverse con gran velocidad, corriendo o volando de un lado a otro concentrada en su labor: los pegasos impulsaban con sus alas las velas del barco, los unicornios usaban su magia para manipular los aparejos y cuerdas, mientras que los ponis de tierra eran la fuerza bruta a la hora de izar velas. Macdolia y Aitana fueron llevadas a la bodega donde el médico las esperaba para tratar sus heridas.

La Sirena Mutilada, la nave de la conocida Dama Venenosa, avanzó río abajo con el sol a su espalda, cortando el agua como una saeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Aitana no es tan poderosa y superdotada en combate como parece. Aunque no deja de ser una experta en su trabajo.


	7. ¡Al abordaje!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poison Mermaid, capitana de La Sirena Mutilada, pondrá a prueba el buen nombre de su barco y su tripulación. Pues no por nada la llaman "La reina de los mares"  
> Mientras tanto, Argul prepara sus mejores armas para defenderse del abordaje.

**LA GUERRA EN LAS SOMBRAS**

**Libro primero: La fiebre infernal**  
Capítulo 7: "¡Al abordaje!"  


La tripulación del Relámpago Negro, bajo el resplandeciente sol de medio día, corría de un lado al otro de su embarcación, mientras los remeros se afanaban en proporcionar el empuje que hiciera justicia al nombre de la nave.

—¡Vamos, escorias! —gritaba el capitán, en idioma lobo— ¡Más brío a esos remos! ¡A todo trapo!

El unicornio azul surgió de la bodega y se dirigió al capitán Argul, el cual seguía rugiendo órdenes. Este se giró y miró, ligeramente inquieto, a su cliente.

—Capitán.  
—Dark Art, ¿qué quieres? —repondió en Equestriano.  
—Creí que esta nave era la más rápida de los Reinos Lobo —dijo el unicornio sombríamente—. Eso es lo que me prometió cuando le contraté, Argul.

El gran lobo negro resopló entre los belfos, exhasperado.

—ES la más rápida —respondió, antes de puntualizar—, cuando tiene el viento a favor. Pero el viento viene a través y no está hinchando las velas.  
—Y esos piratas con los que nos cruzamos deben venir detrás nuestro. Le dije que debíamos enfrentarnos a ellos antes de que se encontraran con Aitana Pones.

El aludido se giró rápidamente hacia Dark Art.

—¡Las órdenes en este barco las doy yo! Sólo un estúpido se enfrentaría a La sirena mutilada. Si quieres tener una oportunidad de llegar tú y tu... monstruo a vuestro destino, harías bien en cerrar la bocaza, poni.

El agresivo lobo, tras mantener la mirada al unicornio, se volvió para seguir impartiendo órdenes a su tripulación. Los grifos seguían trabajando en impulsar las velas, pero estos empezaban a estar agotados. Si la Dama Venenosa decidía ir en su caza, era cuestión de tiempo que les atrapara, a no ser que los vientos cambiaran. Argul se dirigió a su contramaestre.

—Colocad cuatro cañones en popa.  
—Sí, capitán.

Mientras tanto, Dark Art se dirigió a esa misma zona. El viento hizo volar los rizos blancos alrededor de su cara. Sentía, ligeramente inquieto, el poder de Manresht filtrarse a través de los maderos de la bodega, incluso estando aislado con un sello de contención. Tenía que volver con la hermandad, era primordial para sus planes... pero no había logrado matar a Aitana. Y de algo estaba seguro: la arqueóloga no se rendiría; le daría caza hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario. Suponía que esa poni debía tener una fortaleza mental excepcional y, según contaban en Taichnitlán, era capaz de hacer algún tipo de magia oscura. Eso había sorprendido a Dark Art, pues no conocía ninguna forma de hacer que un poni de tierra ejecutara alta magia como la que le habían descrito. Lo que es más, si los testigos decían la verdad, Aitana Pones había usado magia negra y nigromántica. ¿Cómo era posible?

Varios piratas llegaron junto a Dark Art portando cañones, los cuales fueron asidos en la popa junto a un pequeño cargamento de pólvora y munición.

—¡Barco a la vista! —gritó el vigía—. ¡Río arriba, velas blancas! ¡Es La sirena mutilada!

La tripulación se puso automáticamente en marcha, tomando posiciones de combate. Dark Art sonrió mirando hacia el barco que se estaba dibujando en la la lejanía.

—Veamos de qué eres capaz, Aitana Pones.

Después, el unicornio se dirigió hacia su camarote. Tenía que prepararse para el combate.

 

—¡Barco a la vista! ¡Velas grises, es el Relámpago negro!  
—¡A por ellos, mis sementales!

La capitana Poison Mermaid se mantenía erguida sobre sus patas traseras, sujeta a un cabo mientras impartía órdenes. Sonreía, emocionada ante el combate que se iba a desarrollar, pues no todos los días le encargaban asaltar un interceptor grifo.

—Esto será interesante, teniente High Tide.  
—Defina “interesante”, capitana —solicitó el teniente.  
—¿Dios mío, Dios mío, vamos a morir?

Mientras ambos reían la broma, Aitana salió junto a Macdolia de la bodega del barco. El médico del mismo le había vendado las costillas y las múltiples quemaduras que tenía sobre el pelaje. Macdolia también tenía algunos vendajes, pero estaba en mejores condiciones que la arqueóloga. A pesar de que el río estaba tranquilo, la velocidad del navío hacía que este saltara a la menor irregularidad del agua.

—¿Cuál es el plan, Aitana? —preguntó la yegua roja.  
—Saltar al barco enemigo cuando empiece el combate y atacar al nigromante directamente. Si le alcanzamos al cuerpo a cuerpo su magia será bastante inútil.  
—Estás muy herida...  
—Ya me preocuparé por eso después.

Aitana pareció marearse durante un segundo y se llevó una pata a la cabeza. La yegua roja observó cómo la brújula se iluminaba, al igual que los ojos de su amiga, antes de que esta lograra controlar el objeto y rechazar el ataque mental.

—¿Estás bien?  
—Joder, no me deja tranquila el muy cabrón.  
—No se te ocurra volver a usarlo.  
—No lo haré.

Aitana había planteado quitarse la brújula, pero ¿cómo hacerlo y asegurarse de que ningún pirata la tomara? Se hallaba en la misma situación de costumbre: portar ella la brújula con el riesgo que ello implicaba, o arriesgarse a que otro fuera dominado por Kolnarg. No tenía muchas opciones...

Un par de ponis de tierra salieron de la bodega, cargando un cañón ligero hacia la proa. Tras ellos iba un joven unicornio semental, de pelaje anaranjado y crines rojas que, debido a múltiples quemaduras, tenían una longitud irregular y acababan en carbonizadas puntas negras. El extraño poni se movía rápida y nerviosamente mientras ajustaba el cañón. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, se giró hacia la capitana.

—¡Capitana, estamos listos!  
—Muy bien Fire Roar. Apunta al timón, pero recuerda que queremos capturar el barco —remarcó—, no hundirlo.  
—¡Sí, mi capita...!

Un estruendo de cañones desde el barco enemigo acalló al artillero. Poison Mermaid gritó una orden y el timonel giró el timón a toda velocidad. La nave se inclinó con el giro y varias columnas de agua se alzaron donde habría estado hacía un instante. Un tremendo estrépito resonó en el lado de estribor y una explosión sacudió el barco, mandando una deflagración de astillas en todas direcciones.

—¡Maniobras evasivas! —gritó Poison, que ni siquiera se había intentado proteger del impacto—. ¡Fire Roar, apunta a la cubierta de cañones de popa!  
—¡Sí, capitana!

Varias figuras aladas, grifos, se elevaron desde el barco enemigo portando mosquetes entre sus garras. Los unicornios de La sirena Mutilada reaccionaron al instante, creando barreras mágicas frente a las velas y al artillero que apuntaba en proa. Las armas fueron disparadas, teniendo un efecto mínimo sobre la tripulación de Poison. Los ponis de tierra alzaron sus propios mosquetes y dispararon a los enemigos, obligándolos a retroceder por sus vidas.

—¡Capitana, tienen cuatro cañones en popa! —gritó un pegaso que portaba un catalejo— ¡Y la munición está al lado!  
—Oh, por el amor de... —murmuró Poison, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Muy bien, queridos, ya sabéis qué hacer.

El contramaestre asintió y repartió órdenes entre sus hombres. Fire Roar, en proa, disparó, pero la bala ni siquiera impactó al barco enemigo, cayendo en el agua. Una nueva salva de artillería fue disparada desde el Relámpago, pero las maniobras del timonel evitaron las balas. Fire Roar volvió a apuntar y disparó, pero la pequeña bala de cañón hizo blanco en la madera bajo los cañones enemigos, causando un daño mínimo. Aitana, exasperada, se acercó mientras luchaba por no caer ante los violentos vaivenes del barco.

—¿Es que no puedes darles, joder?

El unicornio respondió con una risa entre maníaca y divertida.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Yo no he fallado ningún tiro, estaba ajustando el cañón! ¡Traed el “Infierno Líquido”!

Los marineros que le ayudaban a cargar el arma corrieron a una puerta cercana y sacaron una pequeña bala de cañón, cuya mitad superior estaba hecha de cristal, rellena de un líquido azulado. Una nueva salva de cañonazos fue lanzada por el Relámpago negro. Dos balas hicieron impacto en la cubierta, sacudiendo el barco como una coctelera y lanzando algunos marineros al agua. La capitana Poison se mantuvo firme mientras ordenaba lanzar cabos para ayudar a los caídos.

Fire Roar cargó la extraña bala en su arma y apuntó cuidadosamente. La Sirena Mutilada seguía moviéndose con violencia, sin frenar su velocidad un ápice. Una creciente y desquiciada risa surgió del joven semental, mientras acercaba poco a poco la mecha al cañón antes de dispararlo.

Pasó tan solo un instante tras el disparo hasta que la popa del Relámpago Negro se vio envuelta de pronto en una inmensa deflagración de llamas azules. Se pudo escuchar a los lobos gritar de terror y al capitán rugiendo órdenes. Pero de poco sirvió: Con una impresionante explosión, las pocas cargas de pólvora que tenían en cubierta reventaron, destrozando el castillo de popa.

—¡Qué divertido es cuando ponen la pólvora en cubierta!

Aitana asintió, alucinada, ante la puntería del artillero de La Sirena.

—Aitana, te recuerdo que eres una invitada en esta nave —expuso Poison Mermaid, elegante y amenazadoramente—. No vuelvas a faltar al respeto a mis sementales.

A pesar de que el sistema del timón había sido destruido, el Relámpago Negro empezó a girar hacia la derecha usando los remos para ello, al tiempo que los ventanucos de la cubierta de cañones eran abiertos.

 

—¡Todo a estribor, marineros de agua dulce! ¿Váis a permitir que una poni se atreva a llamarse “La reina de los mares”? —la tripulación rugió un grito de batalla como respuesta, mientras unos pocos apagaban la llamas de popa—. ¡Cargad los cañones! ¡Preparáos para el abordaje!

En medio de ese caos, Dark Art surgió de la bodega cargando un gran baúl de madera con su magia. El capitán lo miró, exasperado.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?  
—Como usted ha dicho, capitán... prepararme para el abordaje.

El unicornio abrió el mueble, mostrando el contenido a Argul, el cual dudó si debía aceptar la ayuda de su cliente en la batalla.

 

—¡Cargad los cañones de babor! —gritó Poison— ¡Timonel, a estribor, rodee al enemigo por su proa! ¡Preparáos para el abordaje, mis valientes!

Toda la tripulación se armó con sables, machetes y pistolas; muchos llevaban sus armas en la boca, pero algunos tenían ingeniosos enganches en las patas delanteras, similares a los que la propia Aitana usaba. Alguien gritó “a cubierto” cuando los tiradores lobo dispararon sus mosquetes contra la tripulación poni. Aitana y Macdolia se cubrieron tras la barrera de la borda, los unicornios alzaron sus barreras y el resto de los fieles sementales de Poison respondió al fuego de igual manera. Los ventanucos de los cañones enemigos fueron abiertos, y las mortíferas armas de artillería aparecieron por los mismos.

—¡Ahora, todo a estribor!

El barco se inclinó ante el violento viraje. Por un instante, Aitana y Macdolia no supieron bien qué estaba pasando; los ensordecedores estallidos de los cañones del Relámpago negro precedieron a una serie tremendos impactos y crujidos que sacudieron La sirena mutilada. Cuando ambas yeguas alzaron la vista vieron la proa de la nave enemiga justo a la izquierda de su barco, y a Poison Mermaid en pie en el centro de la cubierta.

—¡Todo a babor, lanzad los ganchos!

El timonel obedeció a la orden girando todo a la izquierda. El barco de Poison se puso paralelo al enemigo, en el lado en el que este último no tenía preparados los cañones. Los ganchos fueron lanzados por toda la tripulación y, cuando ambos barcos estuvieron unidos, los cañones de La sirena abrieron fuego. Los gritos del interior del Relámpago Negro fueron acallados por el retumbar de la artillería de Poison Mermaid. El capitán del mismo gritó órdenes en lobo a sus hombres, y Poison Mermaid hizo lo propio: sacando la cimitarra de su cinturón alzó el vuelo a poca distancia de cubierta y señaló al interceptor grifo.

—¡Al abordaje! —gritó al tiempo que se lanzaba a la cubierta enemiga, seguida por todos sus sementales. La mayoría saltó al otro barco usando cuerdas para columpiarse, mientras que en el aire los pegasos chocaron violentamente contra los piratas grifo.

Se inició una caótica melee sobre el barco enemigo: Las armas cortas fueron disparadas al principio, pero finalmente solo se podía escuchar el entrechocar de metal contra metal y los gritos de dolor y ayuda de lobos, grifos y ponis por igual. Aitana y Macdolia se unieron al combate, luchando por superar a los marineros y encontrar al nigromante.

La fuerza de la carga de la tripulación de Poison hizo que los lobos retrocedieran. El día parecía ganado, pues los enemigos estaban asustados y diezmados. Pero, de pronto, en medio del calor del combate se sintió un frío helador.

—¡Retroceded! —ordenó el capitán Argul.

Los sementales de Poison siguieron a los lobos y grifos, ignorando el extraño helor, sabedores de que estaban ganando esa contienda. Poison en persona lideró el combate, esperando que el capitán Argul gritara su rendición, sin embargo la pegaso pisó algo que la hizo trastabillar. Ante su pezuña vio rodar una calavera de poni, de hecho había toda una alfombra de huesos de distintas criaturas cubriendo gran parte de la cubierta...

Huesos que empezaron a moverse por si mismos.

Cuando se giró vio que, junto a ella, se había formado el esqueleto de un grifo. La criatura alzó su calavera, revelando que como ojos solo tenía un resplandor plateado en sus vacías cuencas oculares. No emitió ningún sonido al lanzar un garrazo contra Poison, excepto el repicar de sus huesos al moverse. La capitana saltó atrás, evitando el ataque, y golpeó al esqueleto con su cimitarra, destrozándolo. Se giró horrorizada al ver docenas de esqueletos alzándose por doquier, apareciendo incluso entre los marineros. Estos gritaron, asustados, y se alejaron de las criaturas. El capitán Argul ordenó cargar, y sus hombres se unieron al combate, haciendo retroceder a la tripulación de La sirena. Por un instante, Poison pensó en ordenar retirada, pero dos yeguas avanzaron entre sus sementales y atacaron a los no-muertos, destruyendo a dos con certeras coces.

—¡Poison, los esqueletos se destruyen de un golpe seco! ¡Macdolia y yo nos encargamos del nigromante!  
—¡¿Qué nigromante?! ¡Aitana, te voy a matar! ¡Ya habéis oído, mis sementales! ¿Dejaréis que un montón de huesos os detengan?

El terror, ante las palabras de su capitana, dio lugar a un grito de indignación. La batalla se convirtió en una escaramuza en la cual había grupos de ponis, grifos, lobos y esqueletos combatiendo en pequeños grupos allá donde se mirara. Aitana y Macdolia corrieron a través de los mismos, golpeando algún ocasional no-muerto, en busca de un mismo objetivo.

Lo vieron sobre el castillo de proa: el unicornio azul estaba junto al capitán del Relámpago Negro, el cual seguía impartiendo órdenes. Aitana gritó a Macdolia que la siguiera y escaló una red hasta subir a un mástil. Desde ahí cortó la cuerda con la daga que ya llevaba enganchada, a modo de espolón, en su pezuña derecha. Macdolia comprendió lo que pretendía su amiga y se agarró de otro cabo.

—Aitana, estás loca, ¿lo sabías?  
—Qué quieres que te diga, demasiadas novelas de piratas.

Ambas saltaron al mismo tiempo, columpiándose con sus cuerdas hacia el castillo de proa. El unicornio las vio venir y, al tiempo que gritaba, cargó un hechizo en su cuerno; el capitán Argul alzó una pistola. Macdolia fue más rápida, saltando sobre el lobo negro y quitándole el arma con el impacto, antes de iniciar un cerrado combate cuerpo a cuerpo con él.

Aitana saltó un instante después; en el aire llevó una pata a sus alforjas y sintió el látigo asirse en torno a la misma. Con el mismo movimiento de sacarlo, lanzó un latigazo al unicornio; el ensordecedor chasquido sonó junto a la cara del nigromante, sin dañarlo pero desconcentrándolo durante un instante. Aitana cayó sobre la cubierta y rodó, evitando el hechizo, para levantarse y encarar a su enemigo. El nigromante la miraba, con la magia crepitando en su cuerno. Y, al fin, Aitana pudo ver su Cutie Mark: una daga con el reflejo de un ojo verde.

—Aitana Pones... debí haber insistido en que te mataran en el desierto.  
—¿Quién eres, nigromante?

El unicornio rió por lo bajo.

—Soy un servidor del verdadero señor del mundo. Pero eso no importa, pues pronto morirás, Arqueóloga.  
—¿En serio? —respondió la aludida, poniéndose en guardia—, ¡aquí me tienes, hijo de puta!

Dark Art descargó su magia, creando una ola de muerte frente a él la cual se avalanzó sobre la yegua; Aitana corrió a un lado, saltó y rodó por la cubierta para esquivarla. Ignorando el dolor que se iniciaba en sus costillas, se levantó y cargó hacia el unicornio, el cual retrocedió. La arqueóloga, al verlo conjurar, decidió no darle tiempo a seguir con sus ataques, tomando sus propios cuchillos arrojadizos y lanzándoselos. El nigromante se vio obligado a usar su magia para protegerse, lo cual era lo que Aitana pretendía: sabía que si le daba la oportunidad podría matar a todos los presentes con un solo gran conjuro.

Viéndose superado por la poni marrón, Dark Art corrió hacia atrás y saltó a la cubierta inferior, donde la caótica melee entre lobos, grifos, ponis y esqueletos estaba teniendo lugar. Aitana bajó tras él de un salto pero, al aterrizar, dos esqueletos se lanzaron contra ella, portando machetes en sus mandíbulas. La yegua esquivó los ataques rápidamente y despachó a uno de los seres nigrománticos; pudo ver que el nigromante estaba a punto de lanzarle un hechizo, así que ignoró al otro esqueleto y saltó tras un barril cercano. Dark Art no se percató de la maniobra y su hechizo impactó de lleno contra el barril, el cuál explotó en una deflagración de vapor.

Aitana aprovechó la momentanea cobertura para correr hacia su objetivo, preparada para matar al nigromante en una sola puñalada, pero un reflejo a su lado la hizo cambiar su ofensiva a una rápida defensa: Una cimitarra surgió de la nada, lanzándose contra ella. Aitana interpuso su daga en la trayectoria del arma, desviándola en el último segundo, pero sintió cómo las correas que sostenían la suya propia se partían por el impacto. La arqueóloga perdió el equilibrio en el aire, cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo, y gritando al sentir un doloroso crujir en su costado.

Antes de que lograra levantarse, Dark Art soltó la cimitarra de su agarre mágico y cargó nuevamente su magia. La yegua rodó instintivamente hacia un lado, evitando un rayo verdoso que impactó donde hacía un instante habría estado ella. El nigromante lanzó hechizo tras hechizo, sin dar oportunidad a la arqueóloga a recuperarse; la madera donde caían los mismos estallaba en llamas oscuras antes de marchitarse a toda velocidad, como si envejeciera varias décadas en un instante. De pronto se escuchó un gran impacto seguido de una maldición del nigromante, y la mortal lluvia mágica remitió. Aitana no se demoró en ponerse en pie.

Frente a ella, Macdolia, que se había librado de alguna forma del capitán lobo, se hallaba enzarzada en una cerrada lucha con Dark Art. El unicornio retrocedió algunos pasos y su cuerno refulgió con furia; la yegua roja se vio impulsada hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible, cayendo junto a Aitana, a la cual le dedicó una rápida mirada.

—¿Indefenso en el cuerpo a cuerpo, decías?  
—Eso esperaba —respondió la arqueóloga, mirando una creciente mancha roja en sus vendajes—. Vamos por los lados, no le demos oportunidad.

Mientras la capitana Poison ordenaba a sus sementales retroceder, al verse superados por los esqueletos y los marineros del Relámpago, Aitana y Macdolia rodearon al nigromante y cargaron contra él. El cuerno de este brilló brevemente y, con una pequeña explosión, se teletransportó a la espalda de las dos yeguas. Volvió a conjurar, sintiendo el oscuro poder de la nigromancia fluir por su cuerpo y escogió a su objetivo.

Aitana se giró a toda velocidad cuando el nigromante desapareció, y lo encontró conjurando contra ella. La magia cubrió su mente, intentando sumirla en la locura. La arqueóloga sacudió la cabeza, intentando no prestar atención a todos los momentos terribles que había vivido y que estaba rememorando en contra de su propia voluntad. Normalmente habría aguantado un conjuro así sin mayores problemas. Normalmente habría seguido su carrera para acabar con el nigromante.

Pero Kolnarg notó el momento de debilidad de su portadora.

Macdolia siguió corriendo hacia el nigromante, pero un lobo se puso en su camino. Logró golpearlo en el costado, sacándolo de enmedio, pero en ese momento notó que estaba sola. Miró hacia atrás y lo que vio la dejó lívida:

Aitana estaba quieta, con los ojos cerrados; la sangre que empapaba sus vendajes goteaba sobre la cubierta, pero esta no parecía percatarse del hecho. Una antinatural y cruel sonrisa cruzó su rostro, y cuando alzó la mirada pudo verse que sus pupilas se habían tornado grises, y el pelaje sobre su cuerpo se oscureció, cubierto por una sombra translúcida. La poseída yegua miró alrededor y empezó a murmurar unas palabras arcanas, al tiempo que un intangible cuerno negro se formaba sobre su cabeza. Dark Art observó el fenómeno, sin entender bien qué estaba presenciando.

—¿Cómo está haciendo eso?

Pero el nigromante se sobresaltó al notar una magia afectar a sus marionetas nigrománticas. Los esqueletos dejaron de luchar, y al poco se giraron contra todo ente viviente del barco. Dark Art se concentró, intentando mantener el control sobre sus no-muertos, sin éxito.

—¡No es posible, una poni de tierra no puede hacer esto! ¡Es imposible!

Macdolia intentó atacar a Dark Art para poder ayudar a su amiga sin otros peligros a la vista. Pero Kolnarg había visto la cercanía de la yegua roja y, tomándola por una amenaza, hizo que varios esqueletos la atacaran a la vez. Macdolia esquivó varios garrazos y golpeó a uno de los seres, destruyéndolo. Pero en muy poco tiempo, los huesos empezaron a reformarse y el esqueleto se alzó nuevamente. Los marineros de ambas tripulaciones, al ver un enemigo común, aunaron fuerzas contra el mismo.

Un grifo vio lo que Aitana estaba haciendo y se lanzó en picado contra ella. La yegua lo vio venir, se giró y alzó una pata al tiempo que el fantasmal cuerno refulgía oscuridad sobre ella. Por alguna razón, el grifo pareció perder el control y cayó con dureza contra la cubierta. Con la cara descoyuntada por la desesperación, se agarró el pecho con una garra, intentando hacer que su corazón volviera a latir.

Macdolia observó aterrorizada a su amiga. Dark Art conjuró una barrera mágica para protegerse. Kolnarg, habiendo tomado el control de su portadora, se volvió hacia los vivos que le rodeaban, dispuesto a dar rienda suelta a todo su poder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: Poison Mermaid es un personaje de mi amiga Pandora Lawliett. Me pasó un one shot, precuela a esta historia, en la que era Poison quien recuperaba el Gran Cetro Dorado del Alicornio para Aitana. Me gustó tantísimo el personaje que vino directo a esta historia.  
> Y creedme, aquí no hay personajes de "una escena". Todos estos volverán a aparecer mucho más adelante en la historia.


	8. El fin del viaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aitana pierde el control.

**LA GUERRA EN LAS SOMBRAS**

**Libro primero: La fiebre infernal**  
Capítulo 8: "El fin del viaje"  


La poseída Aitana miró hacia el cielo al tiempo que su fantasmal cuerno se iluminaba. La luz disminuyó, como si el cielo se hubiese encapotado, pero lo que eclipsaba el sol no era una nube.

Primero se escuchó un potente zumbido que creció rápidamente de intensidad. Un enjambre de moscas y tábanos apareció sobre el barco y se lanzó sobre lo marineros. Estos gritaron, aterrorizados, intentando librarse de las dolorosas picaduras. El teniendo High Tide gritó “¡Viento!”, y varios pegasos y grifos alzaron el vuelo, creando una ráfaga para repeler a los insectos, pero estos volvían a cerrarse sobre sus objetivos a la menor oportunidad. Los unicornios de Poison se unieron al intento de desviar el enjambre

Dark Art retrocedió y canalizó su magia, lanzando un rayo negro hacia la yegua poseída. Esta no pareció percatarse del ataque, pero cuando iba a impactar una barrera mágica se hizo visible a su alrededor, desviando el proyectil. Aitana se giró hacia el nigromante.

—Kaltig marak matnur? Part, marak KOLNARG marae!  
—¿Kolnarg? —repitió Dark Art, al ser la única palabra que había entendido.

El lich que poseía a la arqueóloga empezó a conjurar usando el antiguo idioma, con una voz grave sobreponiéndose a la de Aitana. Esferas negras se formaron de la nada y orbitaron en torno a su conjurador, mientras más y más se unían a la danza. Dark Art conjuró sus defensas, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que no iba a poder resistir semejante poder.

Las esferas giraron a toda velocidad antes de salir proyectadas hacia el unicornio azul, trazando amplias parábolas que convergían en el mismo punto. Macdolia quiso moverse para sacar a Dark Art de una muerte asegurada, pero ni siquiera ella fue lo bastante rápida para evitar los esqueletos y ayudarle al mismo tiempo; el unicornio azul conjuró en el último instante, y una explosión de muerte cubrió la zona donde estaba. Cuando los restos de la magia se disiparon, del nigromante no quedaba ni rastro.

En medio del combate, Macdolia se vio luchando codo con codo junto a Poison Mermaid.

—¡¿Qué le pasa a Aitana?! ¡¿Está haciendo magia?! ¡¿Y dónde está el nigromante?!

En ese momento, la arqueóloga, todavía poseída, avanzaba con una cruel sonrisa, mientras dirigía a los esqueletos en el combate.

—Está.... ¡dominada! —mintió Macdolia—. ¡Dominada por el nigromante!

Un lobo se libró de la pelea contra los esqueletos y cargó contra la yegua marrón. Esta lo miró, sin dejar de sonreír y conjuró. El atacante se detuvo y gritó, derrumbándose al tiempo que el pelaje de su cuerpo se volvía completamente blanco. Una vez en el suelo, su cuerpo se consumió hasta convertirse en cenizas que fueron arrastradas por el viento. Poison observó lo ocurrido, así como la cruel y antinatural sonrisa de la yegua marrón.

—No está dominada, está poseída. ¡Dadme un mosquete, rápido!

Uno de sus sementales obedeció la orden al instante, lanzándole el arma solicitada. La pegaso la atrapó en el aire y voló hasta un mástil de su propio barco. Con calma y destreza sacó una extraña bala de sus zurrones junto a una carga de pólvora. Con ensayada precisión empezó a cargar el arma a toda velocidad.

—¡Pero qué hace!

Macdolia no podía permitir que mataran a Aitana, ¡no era culpa suya! ¡Estaba poseída! Corrió hacia atrás, evitando los esqueletos y saltando al barco de Poison. Durante esos breves segundos la elegante yegua terminó de presionar la pólvora, se posicionó sobre el palo y alzó el mosquete, apartando mechones azules y turquesa de su cara con un movimiento de cabeza. Aitana seguía avanzando hacia los marineros, hablando en un idioma que Poison no entendía, pero que no auguraba nada bueno. Apuntó con cuidado, solo tenía un disparo.

—¡Poison, no lo hagas! ¡Está poseída! ¡No es culpa suya!

La capitana ignoró el ruego de Macdolia. Aitana se acercaba a los marineros, pero el teniente High Tide ordenó retirada, orden que fue obedecida por ambas tripulaciones. Los esqueletos formaron una linea que cargó contra todo ser vivo frente a ellos. Poison ajustó su disparo, corrigiéndolo según los movimientos de los barcos y la fuerza del viento. El enjambre de tábanos volvió a cerrarse sobre los marineros, a pesar de los continuos esfuerzos de pegasos y grifos por repelerlos. Poison agarró con su casco derecho la palanca del disparador, y respiró hondo, calmando el temblor natural de su pulso.

—¡No!

Macdolia observó desde abajo, impotente, cómo la detonación surgía del arma de Poison y, sin embargo, no fue una explosión de sangre cubrió el rostro de la yegua marrón, sino una nube verdosa que envolvió su cabeza por completo. Aitana retrocedió y gruñó por lo bajo, murmurando algo en un idioma ininteligible, después parpadeó un par de veces mirando al infinito... y cayó inconsciente. La sombra que la cubría siguió rodeándola durante unos segundos, pero finalmente se disipó.

Poison Mermaid levantó su arma y observó cómo los esqueletos, tras unos momentos, caían al suelo como pequeñas montañas de huesos de distintos tamaños. Los tábanos, tras un nuevo golpe de viento, se dispersaron y no regresaron. La capitana de La Sirena Mutilada miró sonriente a la alterada yegua roja.

—Vamos, querida, ¿de verdad creíste que iba a matarla? ¿Y quién iba a pagarme mis honorarios, entonces?  
—Oh... gracias.

Hubo un repiqueteo de metal sobre madera. Toda la tripulación del Relámpago negro había lanzado sus armas al suelo y el contramaestre, un grifo de plumas doradas y pelaje marrón, gritó:

—¡Capitana Poison Mermaid, nos rendimos!

La aludida saltó del palo y voló hasta la cubierta para empezar a repartir órdenes a sus hombres.

—Buen trabajo, queridos. Atended a los heridos, también a Aitana Pones. Ayudad a los que hayan caído por la borda y recuperad lo que habíamos venido a buscar y cualquier otra cosa de valor.

Macdolia llegó tras la capitana y escuchó la última orden.

—Eh, sí. Es un sarcófago con un símbolo arcano encima, dile a tu tripulación que la traten con cuidado, por favor.  
—Claro, querida —dijo Poison con una sonrisa—. Ya habéis oído a nuestra pasajera. Teniente High Tide...  
—¿Sí, capitana?

La yegua roja se percató de que algo iba mal al apreciar una extraña sombra en la cordial sonrisa de Poison.

—Apresad a Macdolia.

Antes de que la yegua roja pudiera reaccionar, media docena de ponis se echaron sobre ella y la amarraron de cascos a cabeza.

 

Cuando Aitana despertó pudo jurar que jamás, en toda su vida, se había santido tan mal. Le costaba respirar, y un dolor estaba creciendo en su pecho a cada inspiración; tenía un profundo dolor en el costado derecho y se sentía agotada más allá de lo físico, como si acabara de despertar de un coma profundo. Intentó moverse sin éxito, por lo que por un instane temió esar paralizada. No tardó en sentir el tacto de una cuerda fírmemente amarrada a su alrededor.

—¡Se está despertando!

Escuchó un montón de movimiento frente a ella. Al abrir los ojos, que habían recuperado su color verde natural, el mundo estaba totalmente desenfocado, pero poco a poco pudo ir distinguiendo las figuras de casi veinte ponis frente a ella. Estaban en la cubierta de un barco y el sol brillaba con fuerza. Los sementales de Poison fueron definiéndose a los ojos de Aitana y, entonces, observó que todos ellos portaban mosquetes... y le estaban apuntando. Bajó la vista para ver que estaba atada al mástil principal de La Sirena; frente a ella, en el mástil menor, estaba también Macdolia, atada de igual forma y amordazada. Poison se hallaba al frente de sus sementales, apuntando a la arqueóloga a su vez.

—Poison, ¿qué cojones haces? —jadeó—. ¡Suéltanos!  
—Lo siento, querida, pero no voy a correr riesgos —respondió la capitana—. Dime, Aitana, ¿dónde nos conocimos?  
—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¡Lo sabes perfectamente! ¡Suéltanos!

Poison observó con cierto desdén a la yegua marrón, enfundó su pistola y se acercó a la misma. Sin un ápice de duda o de piedad en su rostro, desenfundó el sable.

—Creo que no lo has entendido, querida. Antes has atacado a mis hombres, y por suerte para ti no tuvimos que lamentar ninguna baja. Sería una capitana pésima si me arriesgara a que algo así ocurriera nuevamente. Según parece estabas poseída, y por eso te voy a dar la oportunidad de demostrar que realmente eres tú.

La yegua de crin turquesa levantó el afilado sable y lo colocó sobre la yugular de la arqueóloga, con la presión exacta para que una minúscula gota de sangre le recorriera el cuello.

—¿Dónde nos conocimos, cuándo, y para qué?

Aitana tragó saliva. Macdolia intentó gritar, aunque sus gritos quedaron en quedos gemidos debido a la mordaza.

—Nos conocimos en Phillidelphia —respondió la arqueóloga rápidamente, aunque tenía que detenerse por momentos porque se quedaba sin aire—, hace unos tres meses. Contacté contigo a través del barman del “Cordero degollado”, buscaba alguien para un trabajo y me dijo que tú eras la mejor. Te entregué el mapa para encontrar el Cetro dorado del Alicornio, el cual me entregaste hace un mes y medio en la taberna “El Manehattanés errante”, donde tuvimos una pelea contra unos tipos que creyeron que te podían robar. Te pagué exactamente 15215 bits por tus servicios, y cuando me viste dijiste que “vaya cambio de look” porque iba teñida de rojo para que no me reconocieran. Y que el sombrero de paja me quedaba fatal. Y me diste tu polvo alquímico violeta para mandarte un mensaje si tenía otro trabajo.

La capitana mantuvo el arma en su sitio, mirando a Aitana fijamente a los ojos. Finalmente bajó el sable y sentenció:

—Es ella. Soltadlas y atended adecuadamente sus heridas.

Aitana cayó pesadamente al suelo en cuanto las cuerdas que la sostenían fueron retiradas. Se miró el costado y, a pesar de todo lo que había visto en su vida, sintió que se ponía lívida al ver una gran cantidad de sangre empapando el pelaje, y un extraño bulto que no debería estar ahí.

—Sep, tienes tres costillas rotas y una de ellas salió hacia afuera —explicó el médico con parsimonia—. Tendré que ponerte una cataplasma para parar la sangre y bloquear el agujero para que sigas respirando. ¿Cómo pudiste combatir así?  
—No... no sé... —respondió la arqueóloga, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la cubierta—. Adrenalina, supongo. No... no puedo respirar.  
—Nah, no te preocupes, que esto no es nada.  
—¡Aitana!

Macdolia, que había sido liberada, galopó hasta el lado de su amiga.

—¿Cómo estas?  
—Bien. Me... ¿me poseyó? Joder... fui una idiota.  
—Pero todo está bien. Tenemos el sarcófago.  
—Menos mal...¡AARG!

Con un sonoro crujido, el médico recolocó algo en el costado de Aitana, haciendo que esta gritara por el horrendo dolor.

—¡Lista!  
—Menos mal... —suspiró Macdolia.  
—No, digo que lista la primera costilla. Quedan dos más por recolocar  
—¡Es... espera! —suplicó Aitana—. ¡Que alguien me dé ron, joder!  
—¿Ron? No, aquí solo tenemos zarzaparrilla. ¡Traed una botella!

A varios metros de la truculenta escena, el teniente High Tide se acercó a Poison Mermaid.

—Capitana, ¿no debería darle a la pasajera algo para el dolor? Su calmante alquímico es mejor que la caricia de una madre.

La yegua de pelaje añil miró, desde la distancia, cómo Aitana pegaba un buen lingotazo de licor preparándose para afrontar las curas del médico.

—No, déjala, es una yegua dura.

Después se adentró en su camarote, escuchando a la arqueóloga volver a gritar de dolor. Lo llevaba claro si esperaba que malgastara sus caros calmantes después de no haberle advertido que había un nigromante en el Relámpago Negro. Ese abordaje habría sido muy diferente si lo hubiese sabido.

 

Un unicornio azul surgió de las aguas del Narval y nadó hasta la orilla. Cuando hizo pie, Dark Art se sacudió las blancas crines que llevaba pegadas a los ojos. Los dos barcos se alejaban río abajo. El combate había terminado hacía unos minutos y, evidentemente, habían logrado detener a Aitana Pones de alguna forma. Él se había visto obligado a teleportarse para huir de su furia, pero calculó mal y acabó cayendo al agua a casi doscientos metros de su barco.

Pero había algo que lo perturbaba: no era el hecho de que Aitana pudiera ejecutar alta magia negra como esa. Ni siquiera que hablara en un idioma muerto: era el nombre que había pronunciado.

—Kolnarg...

En la hermandad se sabía que los arqueólogos, entre ellos Aitana Pones, habían acudido a algún lugar de Egiptrot hacía unos diez años para acabar con el ancestral lich. Pero nadie sabía qué había ocurrido ahí exactamente: solo se sabía que el poder de ese ser desapareció, por lo que supusieron que los Arqueólogos habían tenido éxito en su misión. Pero esto... cambiaba las cosas.

—Así que esto es lo que pasó, Kolnarg está ligado a Aitana Pones.

Dark Art echó a andar río abajo. No sabía cuánto tardaría en llegar a alguna ciudad para encontrar un transporte de vuelta a Equestria. Había perdido a Manresht, pero a cambio tenía localizado al lich más poderoso de todos los tiempos, y esa era una información muy importante. Solo tenía que encargarse de que la Hermandad de la Sombra no supiera de ello... de momento.

 

Dos días después, La Sirena Mutilada superó la desembocadura del río, junto a Taichnitlán, y se dirigió sobre aguas tranquilas hacia Manehattan. Tuvieron que sobornar a algunos miembros de la guardia, los cuales se mostraron más que deseosos de librarse de un poco de trabajo para controlar los cientos de refugiados que habían llegado desde el sur. Por lo que pudieron escuchar, la terrible plaga que había asolado los Reinos Lobo estaba remitiendo, y el ejército se estaba encargando de dar caza a los zombis ígneos que habían sobrevivido. Lo cierto es que a Poison no le importaba en absoluto tomar la vía fácil y sobornar a quien fuera necesario, lo cargaría todo en la factura de Aitana.

Llegada la noche, la tripulación se reunió para cenar y abrir unas cuantas botellas de zarzaparrilla. La capitana no acudió, ya que estaba ocupada haciendo cuentas de los daños sufridos para calcular a cuánto ascenderían sus honorarios. Alguien llamó a la puerta de su camarote.

—Adelante.

Aitana Pones entró en la sala, caminando lentamente. Firmes vendajes le cubrían el pecho en su totalidad, limpios de todo resto de sangre. Poison sonrió cortésmente, que no sinceramente.

—Veo que nuestro médico ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo, querida. Me alegra verte caminar por tu propio casco.  
—Sí, es bueno el jodío —dijo la yegua marrón, sentándose dolorosamente en una silla—. Pero no veas lo que duele.  
—Es lo que tiene correr riesgos innecesarios —respondió la capitana levantando la vista de los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio—. ¿Podremos tener una noche tranquila, al menos? Tú y tu compañera tenéis que descansar, o no os curaréis en la vida.  
—Sinceramente, soy inútil en alta mar. De tener una noche tranquila tendrás que encargarte tú.

Aitana paseó la vista por la estancia, deteniéndose en un enorme arcón que había en la misma. En un principio no era lo bastante grande para guardar el sarcófago de Manresht, pero la magia a veces creaba artefactos así de curiosos.

—¿El sarcófago está seguro? Es primordial que no se abra, ni se altere el símbolo arcano que tiene encima.

Poison se levantó de la silla y paseó por la habitación hasta el mismo arcón.

—Tendrían que pasar por encima de mi cadáver —dijo, acariciando la tapa del mueble—. Y ni aún así conseguirían encontrarlo.  
—No me engañaron cuando me dijeron que eras la mejor —sonrió la yegua marrón—. Si no llegas a venir habría sido un desastre que ni te imaginas.

Poison resopló visiblemente, levantando su flequillo bicolor, y caminó de vuelta a su silla.

—Pues claro que soy la mejor. No todos los piratas ganamos nuestra fama por habladurías, los hay que lo hacemos por méritos propios.  
—No hace falta que lo jures, Poison. Ahora solo espero que no me lleves a la ruina con tu factura —añadió Aitana, bromeando.  
—Ya veremos... Puede que te haga el descuento para amigos y familiares si llegamos todos de una pieza a casa. Y tú entras en el paquete de "todos".  
—Bueno, no creo que pase nada más durante el camino, no creo que nadie sepa lo que ha ocurrido realmente —la arqueóloga se estiró ligeramente y se levantó—. Ah bueno, creo que me iré a dormir. En otra ocasión quizá buscaría compañía con alguno de tus sementales, pero hoy no me veo en condiciones —Aitana parpadeó un par de veces—. Jamás creí que diría algo así...

La poni se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de que llegara, Poison se levantó rápidamente y se interpuso en su camino, mirándola seriamente.

—Antes de irte, querida... Me gustaría saber qué demonios ha pasado ahí fuera contigo. Y no me digas "nada" o "estaba siendo controlada por el nigromante" porque sé perfectamente que estabas poseída  
—No lo entenderías, Poison —respondió, ligeramente inquieta—. Es un efecto secundario de una... expedición, por así decirlo.

Poison Mermaid rió con sorna.

—De efectos secundarios de expediciones también puedo hablarte yo, querida —dijo, girando la cabeza y mostrando su oreja izquierda, rota y mutilada—. Has estado jugando con magia oscura, ¿no? Una magia antigua y oscura...  
—¡Qué coño dices! Yo no he jugado con las artes prohibidas de la magia.  
—Querida, no intentes engañarme. Si no fuera eso, las balas especiales que usé contra ti no te habrían afectado en absoluto; estaban hechas con un producto alquímico que afecta a la conexión de los espíritus con este mundo.

Aitana se sorprendió, ya que no esperaba que una capitana pirata supiera tanto sobre posesiones, y menos aún sobre cómo contrarrestarlas con tanta efectividad.

—No, no he estado “jugando” con magia oscura, ¿es que tengo cara de loca? ¡Vale, no respondas a eso! —añadió rápidamente—. Lo que pasa es que... me dedico a... cazar magos oscuros, por así decirlo.

Poison ató cabos rápidamente.

—Entonces... ¿la fiebre infernal de los Reinos Lobo...?  
—Sí. Nosotras la hemos detenido.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio y, muy lentamente, Poison giró la cabeza y miró directamente al arcón mágico bajo el cual descansaba el sarcófago. “Es primordial que no se abra, ni se altere el símbolo arcano que tiene encima”.

—¿Qué... demonio hay en ese sarcófago?

Aitana sintió el nerviosismo en la boca del estómago; sin darse cuenta había revelado a Poison lo que llevaba realmente.

—¿Qué sabes de los demonios, Poison?

La aludida volvió a mirar a Aitana, con una mezcla de miedo y enfado en el rostro.

—Que podría tirar el sarcófago por la borda y olvidarme de todo esto.  
—¿Puedes asegurar que no se abrirá? ¿Que el que hizo el pacto que desató la Fiebre Infernal no escapará tarde o temprano, Poison?  
—¿Encerrado en un sarcófago sellado por una runa? ¿Cómo va a escapar de eso?  
—De la misma forma que el muy cabrón ha sobrevivido en su tumba durante unos quince siglos.

Poison miró a Aitana y al arcón alternativamente, maldiciendo a la yegua marrón. ¿Qué había metido en su barco? ¿A qué había expuesto si tripulación? ¿Y para qué quería llevarlo esa loca a Manehattan?

—No pienses estupideces sobre qué hacer y escúchame, Poison: Puedo matarlo.  
—¿Cómo piensas hacerlo, querida? —esa última palabra la dijo más por costumbre y educación que otra cosa, y la ironía de haberlo hecho hizo que le diera una entonación extraña—. Lo estás llevando a Manehattan, ¡hay casi un millón de ponis en esa ciudad!  
—Porque ahí tengo mis... contactos para seguir conteniéndolo hasta llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Un lugar donde podamos matarlo para siempre, sin riesgo a que se libere.  
—¿Cómo puedes estar tú tan segura?  
—Joder, Poison, ¿acaso tienes un plan b? ¿Una idea de qué hacer con este bicho?  
—¿Cómo voy a tener una idea, Aitana, si jamás me dijiste qué pretendías subir a este barco? —exclamó—. Has puesto en peligro a mi tripulación, ¡son mi familia! Primero no me adviertes de que había un nigromante, y ahora embarcas un demonio.

Con la calma que precede a una tormenta, Poison caminó lentamente hasta detrás de su escritorio; se agachó ligeramente y sacó del mismo una pistola de yesca que posó sobre la mesa.

—Dame un solo motivo, Aitana Pones, por el que no deba considerar que mi tripulación estaría más segura sin ti a bordo.

La yegua marrón se quedó quieta, recordando por qué odiaba tanto viajar en barco. En cualquier otra situación podría pensar en correr, aún herida, o intentar alguna treta para recuperar el arma... pero seguía atrapada en un barco.

—Joder, ¿es que nada puede salir bien? —murmuró por lo bajo antes de responder—. Cojones, Poison, ¡porque quiero matar a ese monstruo! ¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes? ¿Qué parte de que llegué a los Reinos, descubrí la conexión entre Manresht y la Fiebre Infernal, y corrí al sur para detenerlo antes de que el Tártaro se desatara sobre la tierra?  
—¿Así que se llama Manresht? —respondió la capitana señalando al arcón—. No me suena el nombre. Pero eso aún nos deja a ti, Aitana; fuiste poseída y creo que ahora ya sé quién lo hizo. ¿Cómo sé que no va a volver a ocurrir?  
—No fue Manresht.

Aitana se llevó un casco a la cadenita que siempre colgaba de su cuello; ahora mismo no llevaba sus alforjas, de forma que llevaba la brújula parcialmente cubierta bajo los vendajes de su costado. La sacó y la levantó, mostrándole a Poison el destrozado artefacto.

—¿Qué es eso?  
—Algo que no puedo matar. Lo mismo que aprovechó mi momento de debilidad para dominarme.  
—¿Y por qué lo llevas encima? Hay cosas con las que no hay que jugar.

La arqueóloga caminó lentamente hacia una de las ventanas del camarote, y se quedó mirando a la negrura del mar.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Tengo la cabeza jodidamente dura, ¿sabes? Puedo aguantar casi cualquier ataque a mi mente, por eso llevo esto. Pero me vi obligada a usarlo en mi favor y... salió mal. Jamás había perdido el control de esa forma.  
—Deshazte de ella, entonces.  
—¿Te crees que no lo he pensado desde que estamos en alta mar? —preguntó Aitana con cierto deje de ofensa—. ¿Lanzarla por la borda? Joder, claro que sí, aunque te cueste creerlo quiero destruir esta cosa. ¿Pero cómo sabes que no se liberará? ¿Que tarde o temprano no la encontrará alguien que será poseído? Es una mierda, pero me toca a mi cargar con ella.

La capitana del La Sirena Mutilada no pareció completamente convencida. Aitana suspiró.

—Ah, joder. Mira, si no te fías ordena a tus hombres que si me ven poseída de nuevo me vuelen la cabeza directamente, ¿vale? Y el demonio del sarcófago, mientras nadie toque las runas que lo sellan no podrá escapar, en teoría.

Poison se levantó y, al hacerlo, enfundó la pistola.

—Te vi luchar, en el Relámpago, contra el nigromante. No luchabas como una simple poni de tierra bien entrenada, si no como alguien que sabía perfectamente a qué se enfrentaba. Créeme, querida, que preferiría decir que no te creo y arrojar tu cuerpo por la borda, me quitaría un peso de encima el resto del viaje. Pero te advierto que no dudaré en hacerlo si en algún momento veo a mi tripulación en peligro.

Aitana asintió; la yegua de añil se acercó a una mesa secundaria que tenía llena de cachivaches y empezó a sacar una gran variedad de productos y matraces. La arqueóloga recordó que, cuando le recomendaron contratar a Poison, también le dijeron que era una gran alquimista.

—Si eso que llevas al cuello es lo que te poseyó vas a necesitar un poco de ayuda. Espera un momento, voy a preparar algo.  
—Eh... vale, cojonudo.

La pegaso empezó a trabajar rápidamente, pasando de una pequeña mesa de alquimia a distintos cajones de los cuales sacaba ingredientes a cada cual más pintoresco que el anterior. Aitana no pudo entender qué hacía, solo la vio mezclar mil cosas diferentes en un frasco de cristal y ponerlo sobre unas velas. La mezcla empezó a hervir, adquiriendo un tono violáceo. La exploradora se sorprendió al ver cómo el líquido empezaba a brillar ligeramente. Poison retiró el frasco del fuego y vertió el contenido en un pequeño bote que cerró antes de dárselo a Aitana.

—Este brebaje me enseñaron a prepararlo unos grifos a los que les devolví un tótem sagrado que les habían robado. Sirve para proteger la mente y el cuerpo en una posesión; en otras palabras, te hace consciente de que estás siendo poseída. Nunca he tenido que usarla para mí misma  
—Hostia. Muchas gracias, Poison —respondió Aitana mientras guardaba el bote—. Me será muy útil.  
—Cuando lleguemos a puerto te daré la receta para que puedas prepararte más, aunque los ingredientes son muy escasos. Vete a descansar, Aitana, todavía nos quedan dos semanas de viaje hasta Manehattan.

La capitana volvió a su escritorio y se sentó, sin embargo pareció algo incómoda. Con algo de fastidio se llevó un casco a un flanco, desenfundó el arma y la dejó en un cajón a su lado. Después empezó a hacer cuentas de nuevo, invitando con su indiferencia a que Aitana abandonara el camarote. Esta lo hizo, suspirando porque Poison no hubiera tomado la vía fácil y equívoca.

Optó por hacer caso y regresar a la cubierta de las hamacas para descansar; bajo una de las mismas encontró sus alforja, identificando la que iba a ser su cama el resto del viaje. Alguien se revolvió en la hamaca contigua al escuchar a Aitana acercarse.

—¿Todo bien?  
—Perfectamente. Tuve que hablar un poco con Poison, pero al final todo ha salido de puta madre.

La yegua roja se incorporó. Tenía varias vendas sobre sus patas y cabeza, y un montón de apósitos que tapaban distintas heridas leves en todo su cuerpo. Pero, en general, estaba en buenas condiciones.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con Manresht?  
—Mi padre me ayudará. Llevaremos el sarcófago a un lugar seguro, y ahí lo abriremos dentro de un círculo de contención para acabar con él.  
—¿De verdad hay que... matarlo, Aitana? —preguntó Macdolia en voz baja—. ¿No hay ninguna otra posibilidad?

La yegua marrón se tumbó, no sin dificultades, en su hamaca y se preparó para dormir.

—No. Solo los dioses y semidioses pueden vivir eternamente. Cualquier otro que lo haga sencillamente es un ser malvado por naturaleza.  
—Todo el mundo puede cambiar.  
—Aj, joder Macdolia, mira que eres idealista. Incluso aunque así fuera, Manresht debería haber muerto hace más de mil años. No hay nada que hacer por él, solo dejar que el señor de las estrellas juzgue su alma cuando muera.

Macdolia guardó silencio durante unos minutos, apenada porque Aitana tenía razón en que no había nada que hacer por Manresht. Pero algo le había llamado la atención.

—¿Eres religiosa? No me lo pareciste cuando te conocí.  
—Je, religiosa no es la palabra —Aitana miró a su amiga con media sonrisa—. No lucho por ningún dios, pero sí que creo que los titanes, los creadores del mundo, existen. Hay demasiados detalles como para que crea otra cosa.  
—¿Qué cosas?  
—Bueno, para empezar la magia rúnica: si no invocas las bendiciones de Imperator Stellarum, Mater Luminis, y Pte Ska Win, los sellos de contención sencillamente no funcionan, a no ser que seas un unicornio y los alimentes con tu propia magia. Aparte de que todas las religiones existentes...  
—¡Eh, princesitas! —gritó un semental—. ¡A hablar de teología os vais a cubierta, que intentamos dormir!

Macdolia se disculpó y volvió a tumbarse. Aitana se cubrió el rostro con una pata. Por primera vez en más de una semana pudo dormir relajada, sin el enorme peso de la responsabilidad recayendo sobre sus hombros.

—Oye Aitana.  
—Dime.  
—¿Qué representa tu cutie mark? ¿Cuál es tu talento?  
—Protección —explicó la yegua marrón antes de dormirse—. Protección a cualquier coste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia muchos decían que Aitana era una Mary Sue: Pony de tierra, lista, combatiente... ¡y con super poderes! No fue hasta este episodio que dejé claro que lo que hacía Aitana era cargar con un ser extremadamente poderoso y que desea verla muerta y poseída, también.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es la reescritura de una saga que originalmente se llamaba "Aitana Pones". Pero no me salió bien, me bloqueé y procedí a reescribirla. Macdolia es personaje de mi amigo Quisco Mcdohl que, amablemente, me permitió usarla en esta historia. Si no fuera por esta yegua pelirroja con coletas, "La Fiebre Infernal" no sería la mitad de lo que es. Pero eso se descubrirá en los siguientes episodios.
> 
> Gracias por leer mi historia. Si te ha gustado (o no), por favor házmelo saber con un comentario majete.  
> ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
